Míopes Cupidos II
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Eles mostraram que como cupidos, são ótimos jogadores de quadribol. Mas... E quando sua própria felicidade está em jogo, será que Sirius Black e Remus Lupin se sairiam bem? COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

**Lá vamos nós de novo...**

* * *

**27 de Dezembro de 1976 (1º Dia)**

Nunca pensei que um simples namoro pudesse afetar a vida de tanta gente. A mesma Hogwarts que esteve em polvorosa com o anúncio da tão suada conquista de James, pareceu triste e desanimada alguns dias depois.

A grande legião de fãs do Pontas, que tinha a esperança de que ele jamais se acertaria com Lily, teve a mudança de comportamento mais notória. Muitas ainda mandavam bilhetinhos e se insinuavam descaradamente pra ele na frente da Lily.

Mas ele, como bom maroto que é, conseguia sair bem de todas as situações constrangedoras.

Outra grande mudança acontecia entre nós mesmos, os amigos do casal. Lucy pareceu perdida por uns dias, ela e Lily sempre foram muito grudadas, mas como Lucy tinha horror de prestar o papel de 'candelabro', esteve bastante sozinha. Por algum motivo, ela também se manteve afastada de mim e de Sirius. Quanto a isso tenho minhas suspeitas...

Sirius esteve bastante abatido também nos últimos dias. Ele não pára de se lamentar que não sabia que perderia seu grande 'aliado' de bagunça.

Estava no salão comunal quando ele se jogou na poltrona em minha frente desanimado.

- Isso aqui está um tédio.

- Você já disse isso, Almofadinhas. – respondi sem levantar os olhos do livro que eu vinha lendo.

- Odeio férias de fim de ano.

- De novo o discurso '_como minha vida está terrível_' e '_se eu soubesse que seria assim_', Sirius? – Lucy perguntou num tom divertido descendo para o salão comunal – Bom dia, meninos.

- Bom dia, Lucy. – respondemos juntos.

- Alguém me acompanha para tomar café da manhã?

- Está quase na hora do almoço!

- Eu sei, Sirius, mas o almoço não está pronto e eu estou com fome agora.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Nossa, vocês estão muito chatos. Desse jeito vou entrar para o clube do Sirius e passar o resto dos meus dias só reclamando da vida.

- Você fala assim porque não sabe como é chato azarar o Ranhoso sozinho.

- Quem sabe não esteja na hora de você crescer também, Sirius. – Lucy falou séria e saiu sozinha do salão comunal sem esperar para ver a reação das suas palavras.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Que está na hora de você levar as coisas um pouco mais a sério na sua vida, Almofadinhas. Como pedir a Beresfod em namoro, por exemplo.

- A Beresfod? Ela é insuportável.

- E a Roberts?

- Grudenta.

- Anita?

- É o cúmulo de ciumenta. Ficamos uma vez e já achava que era minha dona. Você lembra o escândalo que ela deu no meio do Salão Principal só porque a Lucy se sentou ao meu lado?

- Lembro. – Respondi pensativo – E a Lucy?

- O que tem ela?

- Qual o defeito dela?

Sirius me olhou desconfiado e depois abriu um sorriso.

- Eu sei onde você quer chegar, Aluado.

- E então? – Perguntei sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Sirius se ajeitou na poltrona.

- Ela não tem defeito. Nenhum visível, pelo menos. A não ser... – Ele hesitou um pouco.

- A não ser?

- Não gostar de mim. Ela não me dá nem chance de aproximação. Isso é um defeito, não? Pelo menos eu considero...

- A velha história do James e da Lily...

Ele gargalhou.

- Completamente diferente. A Lily fugia do James como um visgo da luz. Já a Lucy é minha amiga. Sabe, as vezes até parece que ela vai ceder... mas não sei o que acontece, quando eu chego perto, ela dá algum jeito de pular pra longe...

- Sabe, até o Petter está namorando... Quem sabe não esteja na hora de você conquistar o coração da loirinha.

Contrariando minhas expectativas, ele deu aquela famosa risada latida dele.

- Muito bem, então. E se fizéssemos uma aposta?

- Aposta? Que tipo de aposta?

- Pensa que eu não sei de uma linda Corvinal que ocupa seus sonhos, Aluado?

Senti meu rosto enrubescer na hora.

- Qual a sua proposta?

- Eu conseguir levar Lucy no baile de ano novo e você levar a Jane.

- Você levar a Lucy no baile não é dificuldade nenhuma. Até porque, Hogwarts está um pouco sem opção de estudantes, e você é o melhor amigo dela!

- Você não me deixou completar. Como namorados!

- Isso nos dá...

- Cinco dias.

Pensei um pouco. Por sorte, Jane era uma das poucas alunas da Corvinal que estava passando as férias na escola. Levando em conta que ainda não nos falávamos nem 'oi'... minhas chances eram bem menores que a do Sirius.

Falei isso pra ele.

- Então sua situação é mais fácil que a minha, Aluado. Com a Lucy eu tenho que mudar a imagem que ela tem de mim e ainda conquistá-la. Com Jane Wilkinson, você só tem a segunda parte.

- Mãos à obra então. – Falei com um suspiro.

Estava fazendo issopra tentar juntarele ea Lucy. Desde quando aloirinha veio pedir minha ajuda para juntar Lily e James, chamei Sirius para nos ajudar com o intuito de matar dois coelhos com apenas uma cajadada. Uma pena que não tenha dado certo, mas tínhamos uma chance agora...

Quanto a _minha_ vida amorosa... ela é bem mais complicada. Jane é linda e interessante, dificilmente vai me dar alguma chance, isso sem contar que eu sou um lobisomem. Mas resolvi arriscar, apesar de tímido, sou um maroto, não sou?

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi pessoal! É com uma felicidade que vocês nem podem imaginar que eu começo a postar _Míopes Cupidos II_!

Quero agradecer especialmente à '_Ly Black_' pela frase do resumo, à '_miss Jane Poltergeist_' que aceitou o _sacrifício_ (rsrs) de ser o amor do nosso lobinho, e à todos vocês que me mandaram review´s, mensagens, e-mail´s e scraps pedindo continuação de MC! Nem passava pela minha cabeça que vocês iriam querer tanto uma continuação!

Eu demorei mais do que eu previa, mas espero que gostem do resultado. E uma ótima notícia, _meu_ maroto preferido é quem vai responder as review´s no próximo capítulo! Sim, sim, trarei nosso lindo **James Potter** pra vocês!

Outra novidade: Quem quiser conferir, a capa de Míopes Cupidos II já está no meu profile! Espero que gostem

É isso! Você já conhece nossa campanha do **SAL**? Vamos recapitular? Críticas, elogios, reclamações, sugestões... O 'GO' aí em baixo funciona como um perfeito **SAL** (Tempero para eu escrever melhor, ou simplesmente: **S**erviço de **A**tendimento ao **L**eitor), e seu comentário é recebido 24 horas por dia!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos,

Luci Potter.


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Oie! **

**Gente vocês não imaginam como eu me diverti com os comentários de vocês! Amei mesmo! Olhem só: negrito pra mim, itálico pro James, certo? Vamos lá então! **

**JhU Radcliffe – Yes, chegou! Hehe Sim, a fic vai ter dez capítulos, contando com o Epílogo! Mas ta bom, né?**

_Olá JhU! E eu te conquisto em quanto tempo? _

**Deixa a Lily ver isso, James!**

_Se ninguém contar, ela não tem como ficar sabendo..._

**Oh God! Posso com isso, JhU? Beijinhos!**

_Um beijão maroto pra você!_

**miss Jane Poltergeist – Oi linda! Eu também te amo! Rsrs Você é uma gracinha, espero poder te representar a altura!**

_Eu também detesto aquela enrolação pra eu conquistar a ruivinha!_

**Que cara sem noção esse hein? Completamente sem cultura, onde já se viu, não perceber que você estava uniformizada!**

_Queria ter visto a cena!_

**Eu também! E sou eu que tenho que agradecer pelos seus comentários fofos! Um beijão, hoje tem mais lobinho, agora seu de verdade!**

_Um Beijão maroto pra você Jane!_

**CamillaGurjao – Olá doutora! Que bom ver você por aqui também!**

_Concordo com você, só eu que sofro por amor nessas fics... tava na hora do Almofadinhas correr um pouco atrás de alguém, não é?_

**Espero não te decepcionar nessa continuação! Um beijão pra você moça!**

_E um delicioso beijo maroto meu pra você!_

**Flavinha Greeneye – Obrigada mesmo querida! Fico mais do que feliz em saber que a continuação já está te agradando!**

_Eu te respondo: é a mesma Jane sim. Ela é tão doida pelo Remus que a Lucy resolveu colocar ela como par amoroso daquele lobo safado!_

**Eu prometo não te deixar curiosa por muito tempo, ta?**

_Eu e a Lily também vamos aparecer sim. Estamos muito bem, minha ruivinha é uma gracinha apaixonada, sabia? _

**Um Beijão pra você Flavinha! **

_E muitos beijinhos meus pra você, em retribuição! ;-)_

**Gabbriellah Black – O fanfiction vive fazendo isso comigo também! De cortar os comentários...**

_Mesmo assim, como diz a Luci: não deixe de comentar!_

**Isso mesmo James. Ah! E obrigada por entrar na comunidade no orkut! Fico muito feliz! Um beijão pra você!**

_Outro beijo meu linda! _

**Nanda – **_Leitora nova no pedaço! Seja bem vinda!_

**Obrigada, Nanda! E não se preocupe, pretendo atualizar regularmente já que a fic já está pronta mesmo...**

_Continue comentando, assim não só a Luci fica feliz, como nós personagens também!_

**Exatamente! Um beijo, linda!**

_E um beijinho maroto pra você!_

**Laura - Também tenho a mesma impressão que você, Laura!**

_Mas será que ela vai descobrir? Talvez o Almofadinhas consiga manter segredo..._

**Quem sabe? Obrigada por participar da campanha! Participe sempre que puder, ta? E obrigada também pelos elogios, isso me deixa muito feliz!**

_Um beijão maroto pra você linda!_

**Muitos e muitos beijinhos! **

**Ly Black – Ai, nós conseguimos nos encontrar no MSN! Que felicidade! **

_O que é MSN?_

**Dá licença, James. Não interrompa minha conversa com a Xuxu! Então, foi muito divertido! Teve boas idéias no banho? Hehehe**

_E que sonho doido foi esse, moça? Eu ri um monte com esse seu sonho!_

**Eu também James, eu também! Agora falando de outro assunto: como foi que você descobriu a conspiração secreta de autores do fanfiction? Hahaha Brincadeira, eu não faço de propósito, juro! **

_Ta bom, sei... _

**É verdade! Que bom que te deixei feliz com a dedicatória, na hora que eu pensei em um resumo veio aquele seu comentário na minha cabeça e eu tive um ataque de riso!**

_Um beijão maroto pra você linda!_

**Um beijo enorme xuxu! **

**jehssik – Olá! Que bom que você apareceu por aqui! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero não decepcionar!**

_Comente sempre que puder, eu até vou voltar mais vezes por aqui..._

**Éisso mesmo. Vote também no seu personagem preferido pra responder os comentários. Vou adorar receber sua sugestão! **

_Um beijão maroto pra você, linda!_

**Muitos beijinhos! **

**Bruna Black – Mais esperada do ano? Hoho, bondade sua! **

_Sim, agora é o Almofadinhas e o Aluado que vão ter que correr atrás do amor deles! Quem mandou se meterem a cupidos?_

**Que bom que você está gostando, e não se preocupe: vai ser uma shortfic, mas com dez capítulos! Melhorou um pouco, né? **

_Linda, um beijão maroto enorme pra você!_

**Outro beijo meu pra você lindinha! **

_Agora, vamos ao capítulo novo? _

* * *

**Preparando o campo de batalha **

* * *

**27 de Dezembro de 1976 (1º Dia - continuação) **

- Olá! – Me sentei em frente à Lucy na mesa da cozinha.

- Peso na consciência por ter me abandonado sozinha para tomar meu café da manhã?

- Quase isso. – Respondi abrindo um sorriso, ela apenas revirou os olhos. – Andei pensando no que você falou.

- Hum. Sobre você ser um completo idiota?

- Não... sobre eu crescer...

- Isso é bom. Mas o que você resolveu fazer de concreto pra isso?

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e me olhou sorridente. O mais engraçado foi o óculos que ela conjurou e me encarou com ar de psicóloga.

Eu ri muito, é claro.

- Resolvi te pedir em namoro.

Ela não podia deixar de gargalhar, não é mesmo? Quem já conhece essa garota sabe que rir é a reação 'padrão' dela. Mas será que ela precisava de tanto? Ainda assim, esperei pacientemente.

- Você... você é mesmo muito engraçado, Sirius. – Ela falou quando conseguiu se recuperar da crise de riso, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei disso. Mas estou falando sério, você quer namorar comigo?

- Não Sirius, muito obrigada mesmo.

- E porque? Porque você não me dá uma chance?

- Porque, Sirius? Acho que você já me perguntou alguma coisa assim, não?

- Já perguntei, e sua resposta veio na forma da pergunta: '_Você se importa de me dar seu sobretudo? Estou morrendo de frio._

- Oh!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Deu um meio sorriso.

- Vou ser sincera e direta: porque eu não quero.

- E não quer porque? Vai dizer que você não gosta de mim?

- Não, não gosto. Quer dizer, gosto, mas como amigo. Nada mais que isso.

- Pois eu duvido.

- O problema é todo seu. – Ela falou séria.

- Eu não vou desistir. – Eu me levantei apoiando os braços na mesa.

- E eu não vou ceder. – Ela imitou meu gesto.

- Veremos. – Me inclinei para frente e dei um beijo no rosto dela – Veremos...

Saí da cozinha sem olhar pra trás. Será que eu consegui me sair bem?

* * *

O Mapa do Maroto é, sem nenhuma dúvida, nossa melhor invenção. Estava sozinho no dormitório masculino observando os passos de Jane pela escola. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que ficar sozinha em algum lugar, não?

Como tinha dito para Sirius ao selarmos nosso acordo: paciência será a nossa virtude. E isso era bem verdade. Passei o resto da manhã apenas esperando um momento para 'atacar'.

Para minha surpresa, vi que ela estava sozinha e, pelo caminho que estava tomando, só ia parar em um lugar: a biblioteca. Sem perder tempo, peguei alguns materiais, e saí correndo da Torre da Grifinória. Como o meu percurso era menor, cheguei poucos minutos antes que ela.

Rapidamente entrei em um dos corredores e folheei um livro de poções. Observei pelo canto do olho ela entrar na biblioteca e ocupar uma mesa.

Não sei como Sirius conseguiu descobrir, ainda vou perguntar à ele. A verdade é que fazia algum tempo que eu só tinha olhos para essa linda Corvinal. Nesse dia ela estava muito linda, com o cabelo solto e um pouco encaracolado nas pontas. A ausência do tradicional uniforme pesado de Hogwarts a deixava ainda mais linda.

Eu tinha mais um ponto ao meu favor: éramos os únicos estudantes na biblioteca. Me aproximei um tanto nervoso da mesa dela e limpei a garganta para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Olá. – Cumprimentei sorridente.

- Oi. – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Posso te pedir uma ajuda?

Como ela ficou em silêncio, resolvi continuar.

- Er... eu esqueci meu óculos no salão comunal, e não consigo ler o que está escrito aqui. – Aponte para algumas letrinhas minúsculas no rodapé da página.

- Achei que o único maroto que usasse óculos fosse o Potter.

Eu não esperava que ela já tivesse reparado nesse 'detalhe'.

- Eu uso apenas para leitura. – Respondi aliviado por conseguir arranjar uma desculpa.

- _Maiorius_.

- Como?

- O feitiço para que você consiga ler sem precisar usar óculos.

- Ah, obrigado.

- Pensei que você fosse o melhor aluno do professor Flitwick.

- Tem algumas coisas que eu deveria prestar mais atenção. – Falei sorrindo.

- Ok. – Ela voltou a atenção para os deveres e eu fiquei observando-a, um pouco sem ação. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Hã? Ah, não. Quero dizer... sim. O feitiço, como é mesmo? _Maiorius_? Então, eu aplico ele no livro, ou nas minhas vistas?

- No livro. – Ela abriu um sorriso doce. - Agora se não se importa, tenho uma quantidade enorme de deveres pra terminar.

Pedi desculpas e saí imediatamente da biblioteca. Nem percebi que tinha levado o livro comigo sem pedir permissão à Madame Pince. Chegando no dormitório, me atirei na cama.

Sorte minha que o termo 'morrer de vergonha' é figurado. Se não fosse, àquela hora eu estaria à sete palmos do chão...

Sirius chegou logo depois de mim. Também estava bastante desanimado.

- E então? – Perguntei levantando um pouco a cabeça do travesseiro.

- As únicas coisas que ela fez foram: rir da minha cara e dizer que não iria ceder. E você?

- Um pouco mais desastroso...

Contei pra ele tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que ele saiu pra falar com a Lucy. Ele também me contou em detalhes a conversa que teve com ela.

Não saberia dizer quem se saiu pior.

* * *

Tínhamos acabado de jantar e Lucy levantou apressada quando ficou sozinha comigo na mesa.

- Onde você vai com tanta pressa? – Perguntei ao me aproximar dela.

- Visitar o Hagrid. Faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Legal. – Coloquei as mãos no bolso no casaco e segui junto com ela pra fora do castelo.

- O que você pretende? – Ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Ir com você.

- Mas eu não quero a sua companhia, Sirius.

- Está muito tarde para uma garota indefesa e com imã pra encrencas ficar andando sozinha.

- Imã pra encrencas? Até que você se definiu bem, estou surpresa!

- Muito engraçada. Já pensou?

- No quê?

- No meu pedido, o que mais seria?

- Já te dei minha resposta.

Chegamos na cabana do Hagrid e ela bateu na porta. Alguns segundos depois o enorme guarda-caças apareceu no umbral da porta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Ele perguntou preocupado enquanto entrávamos.

- Estava com saudades dos seus deliciosos bolinhos, Hagrid.

Hagrid se desmanchou com o elogio e nos serviu uma travessa de bolinhos enquanto preparava um chá.

Ou Lucy é muito mentirosa, ou muito corajosa. Como alguém pode gostar de bolos de pedra e sem gosto? Quase perdi um dente tentando mastigar aquilo.

- Você já soube do namoro do ano, Hagrid? – Lucy perguntou entusiasmada.

- Sim, eles vieram me visitar ontem de manhã. Estão muito felizes.

- Eles foram feitos um para o outro. – Falei com um tom romântico olhando para Lucy que deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Apaixonado, Sirius? – Hagrid perguntou gargalhando.

Era minha chance.

- Estou. Perdidamente apaixonado. – Respondi pausadamente e sem tirar os olhos de Lucy.

- E quem é a felizarda?

- Não posso contar. Ela não quer nada comigo, você acredita, Hagrid?

Mas não foi ele quem respondeu.

- Deve ser uma garota muito inteligente. – Lucy falou com um sorriso irônico.

- Inteligente? – Perguntei ainda mais irônico.

- Sim, pra não cair no seu papo furado.

- Eu não tenho papo furado.

- Aposto que usa a mesma conversa com todas. E elas, idiotas que são, acreditam em você.

- As que acreditam são muito espertas.

- Espertas? Que tipo de pessoa 'esperta' acha que você ta falando a verdade se você troca de namorada como quem troca de roupa?

- Eu não faço isso.

- Não?

- Ta, faço, às vezes. Mas estava procurando a garota certa.

- E pra isso tem que experimentar todas?

- Eu não experimentei todas! E também achei a garota certa sem 'experimentá-la'. – Falei sorrindo e ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

- E nem vai experimentar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, minha querida? – Hagrid perguntou à ela sorrindo.

- Porque eu conheço muito bem a garota.

- Então devia conversar com ela. Eu conheço o Sirius e o James desde muito pequenos. Vi eles aprontarem muita coisa nessa escola, mas nunca vi o Sirius aqui tão determinado. Talvez essa sua amiga esteja desperdiçando um ótimo partido.

Eu sorri vitorioso e Lucy apenas abanou a cabeça olhando alarmada para Hagrid.

- Não é possível que vocês já tivessem combinado isso, é?

Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Nem tive tempo de perguntar. Rapidamente ela devolveu a xícara de chá para o Hagrid e saiu sem se despedir.

- O que deu nela?

- Não sei. Até mais, Hagrid.

Saí correndo atrás daquela doida. Ela andava a passos muito rápidos.

- Foi muito engraçado, Sirius.

- Eu não achei. O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim?

- Nascer de novo? – Ela me perguntou séria, mas depois riu – Sirius desiste dessa brincadeira idiota, por favor.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Parei na frente dela impedindo-a de continuar.

- E eu sou a Branca de Neve. – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu rindo.

Branca de Neve? O que ela quis dizer com isso? Tudo bem que os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam cobertos de neve, mas o que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa? Cada dia tenho mais certeza que a Lucy não regula muito bem da cabeça.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali parado, pensando em como devia agir pra conseguir ganhar a aposta. Quando decidi entrar, estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos, que não vi pra onde estava indo.

Meus pés me levaram até um corredor no sexto andar. Quando percebi que estava no lado totalmente oposto da Torre da Grifinória, suspirei cansado e me virei pra sair dali. Foi quando ouvi alguns barulhos vindo de uma sala próxima.

Minha curiosidade falou muito mais alto. Como o Mapa do Maroto estava com o Aluado, tinha que espiar. Empurrei a porta de leve pra não fazer barulho, mas não consegui refrear a palavra que saiu desesperada da minha boca.

- ECA! – Falei bastante alto chamando a atenção dos dois ocupantes da sala: Seboso Snape e minha 'querida' prima Bellatrix.

Vocês também não teriam outra coisa pra falar naquele momento se tivessem presenciado o que eu presenciei: Os dois Sonserinos estavam no maior amasso dentro da sala de aula abandonada. Bellatrix parecia que ia engolir o Seboso e eu me perguntei internamente de onde vinha tanta coragem!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? – Bellatrix me perguntou 'amavelmente'.

- Você devia estar na Grifinória! Não consigo imaginar como alguém pode beijar isso aí. – Falei com nojo. – E a propósito, você não estava namorando o Lestrange?

- Isso não é da sua conta. E se eu souber que esse assunto saiu dessa sala, acabo com a sua raça. – Ela falou com raiva e saiu da sala como um furacão, me deixando sozinho com o Ranhoso.

Ele jogou a capa pra trás e tentou segui-la mas eu entrei no caminho dele.

- Pra que tanta pressa?

- Sai da minha frente, Black.

- Recebeu meu presente de Natal? Nem tive oportunidade de perguntar...

- Vocês são todos patéticos.

- Você deveria me agradecer melhor, Seboso. – Falei sorrindo e dei um tapa na minha testa – Mas que cabeça a minha. Você não sabe como funciona, não é? Aquilo, Ranhoso é um xampu, serve pra lavar os cabelos quando você for tomar banho. Você sabe o que é banho?

- Sai da minha frente! – Ele falou ainda mais bravo. Eu estava adorando.

- Você não quer usar porque todo mundo perceberia a diferença? Não precisa contar que foi presente meu. Fala só que finalmente você cansou de melecar seus pergaminhos com aquele óleo abundante que escorria do seu cabelo.

- Expelli...

- Furunculus. – Falei rápido

- Estupefaça. – Gritou uma voz atrás de mim.

Virei rápido pra ver quem tinha me 'ajudado'. Encontrei Remus arfante.

- Vi vocês dois no Mapa. – Ele parece ter lido a pergunta nos meus olhos. – Achei que devia aparecer.

- Finalmente uma atitude de maroto! – Respondi sorridente.

Olhamos para Snape. A combinação dos nossos feitiços teve um resultado muito engraçado. Ele tinha voado longe. Da pele dele brotavam minúsculas bolhas coloridas que cresciam até se desprender e estourar no ar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – O Aluado me perguntou ainda sorrindo da visão que tivemos do Seboso.

- Estava andando sem rumo, pensando em como ganhar a aposta.

- Achei que você queria conquistar a Lucy.

- Sim, mas o que está em jogo são muitos galeões, Aluado, eu ganhando a aposta, a Lucy vai ser o prêmio extra, não vai?

Ele me olhou perplexo e eu não entendi o porquê. Nosso acordo era conseguir levar as meninas como namoradas para o baile, não era?

O que quer que ele estivesse pensando, não teve tempo pra falar. Na mesma hora o Ranhoso levantou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Que coisa feia! – Foi tudo o que ele falou antes de sair rápido da sala nos deixando completamente sem ação.

* * *

Um segredo nosso nas mãos do Snape? Só Sirius não conseguia entender a gravidade da situação. Tudo o que ele fez foi me dizer que provavelmente o Seboso estava falando de termos azarado ele.

É uma alternativa, mas o sorriso dele antes de sair me diz que minhas suspeitas estavam certas. De qualquer maneira, precisaríamos esperar pra saber o que ele faria com aquela informação.

Como já estava tarde, decidimos voltar logo para o salão comunal.

Lucy estava sentada no chão encarando a lareira. Troquei um olhar surpreso com Sirius.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei me agachando ao lado dela.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Pensando em quê?

- Na vida, Remus. Na vida...

Me virei pra ver se Sirius iria tomar alguma atitude, mas ele abanou a cabeça e subiu para o dormitório.

- Não vou te atrapalhar, então. – Falei ao levantar.

- Você nunca atrapalha.

Fiquei encarando o fogo sem resposta até que ela levantou.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Mas você tem que responder com sinceridade, mesmo que não entenda o que eu queira dizer.

- Prometo responder.

- Você acha que eu estou ficando louca?

Eu ri bastante antes de responder. Sorte que ela não se intimida.

- Vamos, é pra me responder! – Ela falou rindo também.

- Você nunca foi o que a gente pode chamar de normal.

- Isso eu sei. Estou perguntando se você acha que eu estou '_pior_'.

- Não. Pra mim você continua a mesma.

- Era o que eu temia. – Ela desmanchou o sorriso. Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria tão triste, tinha falado que achava ela a louca mais desvairada de todo universo.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Não. Mas, obrigada. Boa noite Remus.

- Boa noite, Lucy.

Ela me deu um abraço e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Eu a conhecia muito bem pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela só podia estar disposta a ceder às investidas do Sirius.

Mas aquilo não estava certo. Sirius estava querendo apenas a ganhar a aposta. E se no outro dia ele descartasse Lucy como faz com todas as garotas? Não era certo eu compactuar com aquilo.

Por outro lado, eu também tinha que cuidar da _minha _parte na aposta. Jane e eu não havíamos passado daquela interação desastrosa da biblioteca, e só me restavam quatro dias.

Decidi, por fim, que resolveria a questão com o Sirius logo cedo e depois ficaria livre pra cuidar da minha vida.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Olá meus queridos! Se é possível, estou ainda mais feliz do que no dia do lançamento da fic! Vocês são umas gracinhas! **

Agora deixa eu confessar uma coisa, na hora que eu imaginei o Snape com a Bella, vocês não imaginam o nojo que me deu? Credo, só de imaginar esses dois seres nojentos assim... tão próximos! A reação do Sirius foi a mesma que eu teria: não refrear um 'ECA' apavorado saindo da minha boca! Hehehe

Agora falando de coisas melhores, o James hoje teve apenas uma pequena participação pra responder os comentários. Então vocês querem que ele volte no próximo capítulo ou querem eleger um novo comentarista? A decisão é de vocês!

Não deixem de comentar, é tão rapidinho clicar no 'go' aí em baixo e deixar a opinião... e me fazem ganhar o dia, sabiam? O próximo capítulo vai vir rapidinho!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos,

Luci Potter.


	3. Segundo Dia

**Oi Gente! Cá estou eu de novo!**

**Vocês se importam se eu mesma responder os review´s hoje? Vou explicar... estou eu lá, linda, feliz e saltitante respondendo os coments junto com o meu Jamesito que fez questão de voltar, quando de repente, não mais que de repente... PUF! Acabou a luz! Eu tinha desativado a auto-recuperação de arquivos do Word, então... perdi tudo! Fiquei tão brava que não consegui mais fazer o Jamesito lindo responder!**

**Mas prometo uma boa surpresa pro próximo capítulo, ta? Prometo agradar 'gregos e troianos'! Vamos lá então?**

**JhU Radcliffe – **O James pede seu telefone pra poder te ligar, moça! Huahuahauha Ele também não se importa em ter mais de uma, esse safado sem vergonha! Hahaha viagem... Obrigada por ser tão boazinha e gostar tanto de MC! Um beijão!

miss Jane Poltergeist – Sim, você sabe que eu sempre concordo com seus elogios pro lobinho, né? Afinal, ele sempre dá um jeito em tudo, ele é o máximo, e... é só seu! Rsrsrs Prometo atender seu pedido logo, ta? Beijinhos! 

**-Laura- -** Concordo com você, eu é que não queria estar no lugar do Almofadinhas e ver aquilo! Hahaha O Sirius acha que o Snape não ouviu da aposta... será? Só o tempo nos dirá! O James ainda volta pra responder os comentários, aguarde! Beijinhos!

**Ly Black –** Xuxu! Olha só... em toda a história de MC (I e II), a sua review foi a maior de todas! Pode comemorar! Agora se for considerar ABA também na contagem, você sai perdendo pra _miss Jane Poltergeist_ que fez um comentário de 4552 caracteres! Esse foi o Record... mas olha, se você for praticando eu não me importo! Rsrsrs Quanto a sua teoria sobre a Bella, eu concordo plenamente, só não sabia do negócio da tatuagem! Huahuaha Pra mim ela tem caso com o cunhado (Rabastan), com o Voldinho, com o Lucius, com o Snape, com o Avery e tinha até com o Bartô Júnior! Huahuaha É comensal? Cai na cama da Bella... hauhauhaua Xuxu, eu só tenho a agradecer por tantos elogios! Adorei essa idéia de idala, fica muito mais feminino mesmo! E viva os banhos da Amanda! Huahuaha Beijinhos xuxu!

**Gabbriellah Black –** Olá Gabi! Olha só a intimidade! Rsrsrs Posso te chamar assim, fica mais pessoal nossa conversa... hehehe Agora deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa: Porque ignorou tanto o Jamesito na sua review? Ele ficou triste sabia? Rsrsrs Mas eu adorei, é claro! Huahuaha Eu adoro ver personagens sofrendo! K k k k Nesse capítulo ele aparece um pouquinho... mas espero que isso não afete sua avaliação do capítulo! Hahaha Um beijão moça!

**jehssik – **Isso! Viva o ECA pra Bella com Snape! Rsrsrs Tadinha da Lucy, né? Mas olha, logo logo sua piedade vai mudar de foco! Eu mesma morro de dó do tanto que essa loirinha despreza o Almofadinhas, sabia? Hoje o Pontas aparece um pouquinho, mas é só participação mesmo, pra agradar as fãs dele (como nós duas por exemplo! Hehe). Beijinhos!

**Aline –** Olá! Seja bem vinda à família MC! Espero mesmo que Míopes Cupidos possa te alegrar bastante! Apareça sempre que puder, vai fazer uma autora muito feliz! Beijinhos!

**Serene D. Black – **Moça, nós concordamos em muita coisa, sabia? Eu também ODEIO aquele rato traidor, tenho um carinho enorme pelo Remus, mas meu coração balança pelo Sirius e pelo James, só que eu ainda prefiro o Pontas (desculpe-me Sirius!) hehe Ah! E também gosto mais de James do que de Tiago! Rsrs A Jane vai fazer por merecer o Aluado, a Lucy é que vai fazer o Sirius sofrer um bocado, hein? Espero que não a odeie por isso! Huahuaha Beijinhos! Ah, seu pedido vai ser atendido no próximo capítulo, ta? Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye – **Obrigada Flavinha! Você é uma gracinha, já te disse isso, né? Rsrs Ah, eu vi suas desculpas em ABA, mas não se preocupe, eu mesma não sei porque vivia chamando MC de MP, sabia? Nos meus arquivos mesmo a pasta se chama MPI e MPII, na hora que eu fui postar é que eu percebi que estava enganada! Huahuaha Agora falando da Jane (tomara que a original não leia isso! Huahuahua) é que ela é uma Corvinal estudiosa e metida! Hahahaha Brincadeirinha... Ela só é muito tímida, queria que o Remus saísse logo dali! Rsrsrs Como disse o Aluado no capítulo passado: paciência é uma virtude, e eu tenho bastante, não se preocupe! Hehehe Beijinhos moça!

**Vamos à fic...**

* * *

**Abrindo os olhos**

**

* * *

**

**28 de Dezembro de 1976 (2º Dia)**

- Bom dia, Remus! – Lily me cumprimentou alegremente descendo para o salão comunal.

- Bom dia, Lis. – Me aproximei dela. – Você pode fazer um favor pra mim?

- Claro.

- Bom dia, meu lírio! – James havia acabado de descer.

Era uma cena engraçada. A Lis que tanto brigava com James por causa do apelido de 'Lírio'... agora os olhos verdes dela brilhavam quando ouvia ele chamá-la assim.

- Bom dia, James.

Eu esperei pacientemente a troca de beijos deles e as frases básicas: 'você dormiu bem?', 'estava com saudades'...

Quando achava que já estava passando dos limites, limpei a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois pombinhos. James me encarou furioso e eu não quero nem pensar o que passou na cabeça dele naquele momento, já Lily sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Você queria me pedir alguma coisa, não é Remus?

- Sim. Eu preciso que você peça pra Lucy me encontrar no dormitório masculino. Avisa que eu preciso falar urgente com ela, e que eu vou estar sozinho.

Tanto James quanto Lily arregalaram os olhos.

- Que indecência! – Lily falou balançando a cabeça um pouco risonha.

- Aluado, o que você pretende com a Lucy?

- Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando. – Me apressei em explicar. – É que eu tenho um assunto particular e urgente pra resolver com ela.

Lily trocou um olhar de dúvida com James antes de me responder.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou chamá-la.

Acenei com a cabeça e subi para o dormitório. Enquanto esperava, estendi o lençol da minha cama e tirei algumas roupas jogadas pelo caminho pra evitar o discurso dela sobre um furacão intensidade cinco ter passado por ali.

Não demorou muito pra ela chegar.

- Bom dia, lobinho. – Ela me cumprimentou risonha.

- Bom dia. Te acordei?

- Sim, mas já estava na hora de eu levantar mesmo. James e Lily estão preocupados com o que nós vamos fazer aqui sozinhos! – Ela falou sentando na minha cama e nós dois rimos. – Hum, parece que alguém resolveu dar uma arrumada nisso aqui.

- Na verdade eu dei uma mascarada na bagunça.

- Já é um avanço. E então, o que você queria conversar comigo? Está precisando de alguma conselheira amorosa? Porque você sabe que eu tenho experiência no ramo.

Eu ri mais uma vez e me sentei na cama de frente pra ela.

- Você chegou perto. Eu quero falar com você sobre o Sirius.

- Ah não, Remus. – Ela fez uma careta – Você também com esse assunto chato? Se o Sirius pediu pra você vir me falar bem dele...

- Eu não vou falar bem dele. – Cortei ela fazendo-a suavizar a expressão.

Ouvimos o barulho de alguma coisa batendo. Ela olhou para os lados procurando a origem do barulho e, não encontrando nada, apenas sorriu.

- O que é, então?

- É sobre você. Lembra da conversa que tivemos aquele noite que você dormiu no salão comunal?

- Sim.

- Eu te falei que o Sirius gostava de verdade de você, não falei?

- Sim, mas...

- Você não acreditou. Eu queria saber se você está começando a acreditar.

- Não sei... eu queria acreditar, mas eu não posso.

- Eu soube que ele começou a investir, hum... mais... diretamente em você.

- É lógico que você soube! Achei até que tinha dedo seu nessa história.

Eu abri um mínimo sorriso. Será que ela me mataria se descobrisse que não havia dedo meu na história e sim o dedo, a mão, o braço... e muitos galeões?

- Eu não quero que o Sirius te traga problemas. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Mas eu sei que se eu ficar com ele... isso é inevitável. Provavelmente ele passaria um dia, dois ou até mesmo uma semana comigo e depois... depois ia fazer como ele sempre faz. – Ela falou triste.

- E se ele estiver mesmo gostando de você?

- A história muda. Mas ele tem que provar que gosta de mim.

Olhei pra ela pensativo.

- Você gosta muito dele, não gosta?

- Você sabe que sim. – Ela me respondeu rindo.

Ouvimos mais um barulho perto do armário.

- Vocês estão mantendo algum bicho-papão em cativeiro? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Tudo pelo bem da ciência! – Falei animado, não queria contrariá-la.

O que foi um erro. Ela levantou alegre e se posicionou em frente ao armário com um enorme sorriso e a varinha empunhada.

- Adoro bicho-papão! – Essa garota é louca! – Posso treinar o que aprendemos em DCAT esse ano?

- Não. Depois a gente vê isso. – Caminhei até ela e a segurei pelos ombros levando-a de volta para a minha cama. – Então você gosta do Sirius mesmo?

- Você está ficando repetitivo. Mas, sim Remus, eu gosto do Sirius. Só que eu sei que ele ta levando essa história na brincadeira, eu percebo.

- É, você tem um ótimo faro para assuntos amorosos... – falei arrancando mais uma risada dela.

- Um ótimo faro. – Ela falou triste novamente. - Com certeza. Que tal tomarmos nosso café da manhã, agora?

- Eu já tomei. Acordei muito cedo. – falei em tom de desculpas – Vai indo na frente, eu vou trocar de roupa e desço pra te fazer companhia.

- Tudo bem. Me encontra no Salão Principal então. – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

Esperei ela sair.

- Percebeu agora, Almofadinhas?

Sirius saiu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade massageando a testa e andou até minha cama.

- Estive sendo um idiota.

- Esteve sendo _mais_ idiota, você quer dizer. Você tem que me falar agora o que quer, dependendo eu abro mão da aposta e tento conquistar a Jane no tempo certo.

- Aluado...

- Eu não vou deixar você brincar com a Lucy. Se James ficar sabendo, ele também não vai deixar. Então é melhor você decidir logo: quer ou não quer um compromisso sério?

Ele desviou os olhos para o outro canto do dormitório e mordeu o lábio. Provavelmente pesando os prós e os contras.

* * *

Não posso negar o choque que a declaração da Lucy me causou. Eu sei que todas as garotas dessa escola me amam e me idolatram. Algumas, como a Lucy por exemplo, tentam esconder, mas isso é inútil, mais cedo ou mais tarde essa inteligente admiração vem à tona. 

Mas não esperava que viesse à tona da maneira que veio. Ela estava triste por gostar de mim... Logo a Lucy, a pessoa mais risonha que eu já conheci, a garota mais alegre de Hogwarts. O Aluado tinha razão, com ela eu não podia brincar. Seria muito cruel da minha parte.

Naquele momento eu percebi o tanto que eu gostava dela. Foi como se um filme passasse na minha frente. Se eu levasse minhas pretensões adiante, ficasse com ela apenas no baile, ela nunca mais me dirigiria a palavra.

Isso é o que 'normalmente' acontece e eu 'normalmente' não me importo. Mas agora importava, importava porque era a Lucy. E com ela não existia situação 'normal'. Como eu não percebi antes? Eu estava apaixonado... e de verdade agora!

Não conseguia imaginar como seriam os meus dias sem nossas briguinhas durante o café da manhã, nossas brincadeiras no salão comunal, nossas conversas malucas... Isso, definitivamente não podia acontecer.

- Eu quero, Aluado. – Falei com a voz rouca. – Vai ser sério.

Ele abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Eu sabia que você iria perceber. Agora, se me dá licença, vou tomar café da manhã com a Lucy.

- Espera. – Falei me levantando num pulo. – Deixa que eu faço companhia à ela.

Sai apressado do dormitório. Chegando no Salão Principal avistei Lucy tomando café da manhã sozinha, ela brincava de fazer uma torrada deslizar pela mesa até o pote de geléia e com um aceno da varinha ela despejava a geléia na torrada.

- Sabe, Lucy. – Falei me sentando em frente à ela – Estive pensando.

- Um exercício admirável, meu caro, continue praticando.

Ignorei o comentário dela e prossegui.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra provar que estou apaixonado de verdade por você?

Ela piscou os olhos surpresa e, como de costume, fez uma pergunta completamente fora do assunto.

- Onde você estava?

- O que isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta?

- Quero saber onde você esteve há uns quinze minutos atrás, enquanto eu conversava com o Remus.

Só então eu percebi minha mancada. Ela tinha dito pro Remus '_Mas ele tem que provar que gosta de mim_'. Com certeza eu perguntar '_como faço pra te provar_', a deixaria desconfiada.

- Estava passeando pelo campo de quadribol, pensando no que fazer pra você acreditar em mim. Então me ocorreu a idéia de te perguntar. Acho que é o jeito mais fácil.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, depois abriu um mínimo sorriso e voltou a comer.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- O que eu preciso fazer?

- Sirius, se você não sabe como conquistar de verdade uma garota, não serei eu quem vai te ensinar, não é?

- Eu esperava que sim.

- Com essa resposta você já perdeu três pontos comigo, Sirius. Se insistir no assunto, vai perder outros vinte. Se vira.

- Eu não sei por onde começar. Você é completamente ao contrário de qualquer outra garota que eu já conheci.

- Então ache um jeito diferente de tentar me conquistar. Ah, Sirius por favor, não é? Imagina que bárbaro se eu falasse: '_me mande rosas vermelhas durante o almoço, eu adoro rosas_' e chegasse meio-dia um imenso buquê de flores caísse no meu colo. Eu te falaria: _'nossa, que surpresa linda, eu nem esperava por isso, sim eu aceito namorar com você!_'.

- Você complica as coisas.

- E você detesta isso?

Pensei um pouco. Na verdade essa mania dela me irritava um pouco, mas eu logo percebia que isso a tornava diferente de todas as outras garotas que faziam de tudo pra me agradar.

- Não, na verdade é uma das suas inúmeras qualidades.

- Bobo. Galanteios baratos não somam nenhum ponto comigo. Pronto, você acaba de ganhar a sua dica de conquista.

- Que história é essa de pontos, agora?

- Simples. Eu faço uma avaliação, cada atitude sua que me agrada eu somo pontos, e cada vez que eu me irrito, subtraio.

- Você tem uma tabela pra que eu possa consultar?

- É lógico que não! – Ela gargalhou - Eu dou os pontos conforme meu humor.

Uma pergunta idiota me ocorreu e eu não pude segurar.

- Quantos pontos eu somei com você em Hogsmead?

Ela engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- O que você disse?

- Perguntei quantos pontos eu somei em Hogsmead. Naquela visita noturna que fizemos pra preparar o terreno pro nosso plano de juntar James e Lily. – perguntei sorrindo e ela estreitou os olhos me encarando séria.

- Se, olhe bem, eu disse _se_, você tivesse somado algum ponto comigo aquele dia, acaba de perder eles em dobro pela sua falta de tato.

- Vai dizer que não gostou?

- Detestei. E eu te proibi de tocar nesse assunto.

Ela levantou da mesa como um furacão e eu fiquei ali parado sem entender o porque de tanta irritação. Nunca conheci pessoa mais difícil de lidar do que Lucy, acho que eu deveria conversar com a Lily, as garotas se entendem melhor, não é? Digo, apesar de todos os meus esforços e meus planos perfeitos pra juntar a Lily e o James, foi a idéia simples da Lucy a que deu certo. Então, acredito que as garotas sempre sabem como lidar com outra garota, o jeito delas pensar deve ser sempre parecido.

Alguma coisa estava me incomodando, desviei os olhos da porta que Lucy tinha saído e olhei ao meu redor. Todas as mesas estavam vazias, com exceção da mesa da Sonserina, de onde Seboso Snape me observava aparentemente muito interessado.

Quando percebeu que eu o tinha visto, deu um sorriso sarcástico e saiu do Salão Principal. Não imagino o que ele estava pensando, mas pelo riso de satisfação, não seria nada bom ao meu respeito.

Voltei a pensar em mim. Lucy tinha me dado uma idéia, antes de falar com a Lily resolvi preparar uma surpresa.

* * *

Eu havia conseguido meu intento em tempo Record. Não imaginava que seria tão fácil fazer a Lucy declarar que gostava do Sirius e também não imaginava que aquele cachorro percebesse tão rápido que também gostava dela. 

Isso foi muito bom. Agora eu podia seguir em frente despreocupado, Sirius daria um jeito de abrir os olhos da loirinha.

Agora a única coisa que me preocupava, era minha aproximação com Jane. Não sabia como abordá-la, não tinha elaborado nenhum plano. Lembrei divertido que isso era ótimo, já que ultimamente 'planos' têm se tornado mais desastrosos que os improvisos.

Olhei o Mapa do Maroto e Jane estava aos arredores do lago. Mas ela estava com outras três pessoas da Corvinal. Mesmo assim resolvi ir até lá.

Vesti um casaco mais grosso e desci para os terrenos da escola. Não foi difícil localizá-la. Parei embaixo de uma árvore e fiquei observando os movimentos dela. Os três outros Corvinais não pareciam estar com ela, eles falavam entre si e ela brincava com algumas plantinhas congeladas.

- Você devia se aproximar.

Dei um pulo assustado. Olhei a minha volta e suspirei aliviado.

- Você me assustou.

- Era a intenção. – Lucy respondeu rindo. – Você não devia ter contado nossa conversa para o Sirius.

Olhei pra ela um pouco surpreso. Pensei em pedir desculpas, mas logo lembrei que tinha mandado o Sirius dizer que estava passeando pela escola durante nossa conversa. Na hora percebi que ela estava 'jogando um verde'.

- Você está enganada, querida. Eu nem conversei com o Sirius hoje.

- Detesto que me chamem de 'querida'!

- Eu sei.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu me virei automaticamente para olhar Jane.

- Você tem bom gosto. A Jane é linda e um amor de pessoa.

- Você a conhece?

- É minha dupla em 'Trato das Criaturas Mágicas'. Você não devia ter desistido dessa matéria.

- Sempre imaginei que não devia desistir de TCM, agora eu sei o motivo.

Nós dois rimos.

- Então, é por causa dela que você me dispensou? Ok, foi uma troca justa.

- Eu não te dispensei. Só sei o que é melhor pra você.

- O Sirius não é o melhor pra mim, lobinho. Mas é dele que eu gosto, fazer o quê?

Decidi não continuar no assunto.

- Aquele pessoal ali perto, são amigos dela?

- Não. Ela está sozinha, todas as amigas dela foram pra casa, e a família ia viajar por um mês. É a sua chance.

- É. – Era uma ótima chance, mas não sei porque, aquilo me fez suar frio. Literalmente já que a temperatura devia estar em torno de -5º.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, daqui a pouco você se aproxima de mim e me avisa que a Lily precisa falar comigo urgente na biblioteca.

- Como? – Perguntei confuso.

- Na biblioteca não. Fala que ela ta na enfermaria, é melhor. – Ela abriu um sorriso e saiu em direção à Jane.

Acho que entendi o que ela planejava. Esperei um pouco e me aproximei.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Remus. – Lucy me cumprimentou alegremente. – Já conhece a Jane?

- Nós já cruzamos por aí algumas vezes, não é? – Foi Jane quem respondeu.

- Sim. – Fiquei sem palavras até que lembrei da instrução da Lucy – Lucy, a Lily precisa falar com você urgente, ela ta na enfermaria.

- Na enfermaria? – Lucy perguntou alarmada. – O que aconteceu, ela está bem? Foi alguma coisa com o James?

- Não sei bem, foi um aluno do primeiro ano que me parou e perguntou se eu conhecia a Lucy amiga da monitora Lily, então eu vim direto. – Até hoje não acredito que consegui inventar isso tão rápido!

Lucy pareceu satisfeita, mas numa fração de segundos voltou à expressão de preocupada.

- Preciso ir logo. Remus, você se importa de fazer companhia à Jane? Não queria deixá-la sozinha. Eu volto logo, Jane.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Respondi.

- Não se preocupe, Lucy. – Jane respondeu sorrindo. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo.

- Ok. – Lucy respondeu com um sorriso nervoso e saiu se perguntando o que Lily tinha aprontado.

Eu tinha uma amiga atriz e nem desconfiava!

- Você conseguiu ler o livro? – Jane falou puxando assunto.

- Ah, sim, sim, consegui.

- Então é bom devolvê-lo logo, Madame Pince ficou uma fera que você saiu da biblioteca com o livro sem assinar a ficha.

- Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido.

- É, eu imagino que não. – Ela flou sorrindo – Eu assinei por você. Não sei se deveria fazer isso, afinal nós nem nos conhecemos direito, mas...

- Não seja por isso. – Era a minha oportunidade, não? – Quer dar uma volta?

Ela me encarou surpresa e abriu mais uma vez um sorriso.

- Adoraria.

* * *

Tinha chegado a hora do almoço, Lily, James e Lucy já tinham chegado no Salão Principal, observei pelo Mapa. A qualquer momento eu poderia descer. 

Esperei pacientemente um pontinho com o nome "Duende Romeu da Julieta" se aproximar da Lucy e depois se afastar. Já era a minha hora de almoçar.

Desci calmamente e quando cheguei no Salão Principal, os três riam animados.

- Quanta alegria. – Falei me sentando ao lado da Lucy.

- Quanta falta de originalidade, Sirius. – Lucy me respondeu tentando parecer séria.

- Não gostou? – Perguntei cínico.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu sou alérgica à rosas. O que eu falei de manhã era só um exemplo, Sirius.

- Como eu ia adivinhar? Tinha que tentar não é mesmo?

- Lá se vão seus pontinhos... – Lucy parecia se divertir muito com a situação.

- Posso ao menos saber meu saldo?

- Não. – Ela respondeu simplesmente e me entregou o buquê. – Mande pra outra pessoa, Sirius. Não quero ter um ataque alérgico aqui.

- Mas ninguém merece tanto essas rosas quanto você. – Eu tinha que apelar?

- O que eu te falei sobre cantada barata, Sirius? Desiste, você não nasceu pra isso!

- Como não nasceu, Lucy? – Lily perguntou sorrindo. – Ele já ficou com metade de Hogwarts.

- Então que fique logo com a outra metade, pois o nosso último ano letivo já está acabando.

- Posso começar com você? Aí quem sabe eu não desista de partir pra próxima?

-Menos dez pontos, Sirius! – Ela falou séria e levantou da mesa.

Não sei o que fazer com essa bendita contagem de pontos! Se eu mando flores, perco ponto, se eu passo uma cantada barata, perco pontos, se eu declaro que tenho a intenção de ficar só com ela: perco pontos! O que ela quer?

- Você ta mal, hein Almofadinhas?

- Não me enche, Pontas. – Falei mal humorado me servindo de arroz.

- Com a Lucy as coisas são diferentes, Sirius. – Lily falou amavelmente.

- E eu não sei? O Pontas é que tem sorte de namorar alguém tão simples como você, Lis. Eu sei o que eu sofro pra conseguir conquistar essa maluca da Lucy.

- Você acha a Lily simples de conquistar? – James perguntou estupefato – Eu só passei quatro anos tentando isso, Sirius. Você partiu pro ataque com a Lucy há um mês, quer o quê?

Não respondi. Devia ser mais fácil e ponto final. Enrolei ao máximo meu almoço e mais uma vez eu estava sozinho no Salão Principal. Queria saber onde estava Remus. Ele e Jane não apareceram para o almoço, espero que ele tenha mais sorte do que eu.

Levantei nervoso com esses pensamentos, como é possível que eu, Sirius Black, não tivesse êxito em uma conquista? Mas quase caí por causa do meu cadarço desamarrado. Me abaixei pra amarrar ao método trouxa mesmo.

Foi aí que vi um papelzinho caído no chão.

_Querida Lucy,_

_Eu sei que devia perguntar pessoalmente, mas você está sempre acompanhada por alguém, fica difícil a abordagem..._

_Então resolvi te mandar esse bilhete pra te perguntar se você aceita ir ao Baile de Ano Novo comigo. Por favor não me responda agora._

_Pense com carinho. Hoje às 22hs estarei na Torre de Astronomia, esperando uma resposta sua. Pode ser?_

_Afetuosamente,  
Amus Diggory._

- Droga! – Falei alto amassando o papel na mão.

Ela com certeza já tinha lido. E como o próprio Aluado disse, Hogwarts estava sem opção de pares para o baile... ou ela ia comigo, ou com Amus!

E no pé que as coisas andavam, tenho certeza que ela se manteria o máximo possível longe de mim. Estava ainda mais urgente minha necessidade de conquistá-la. Afinal, esse 'afetuosamente, Amus Diggory' mostrava explicitamente as intenções nada inocentes do Lufa-lufa para com a minha amiga!

E ela só podia ter duas opções: ou ir comigo, ou ir comigo!

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Gente eu adoro essa contagem de pontos da Lucy, só ela mesmo pra inventar uma coisa dessas! E Sirius com ciúmes, então? Eu acho ele assim uma gracinha!

E o Remus de santo não tem nada, né? Não perdeu tempo em se oferecer pra dar uma volta com a Jane! Esse lobinho é muito safado!

Próximo capítulo tem um jantar romântico do Sirius com a Lucy. Imaginem só! Outra boa notícia: pra compensar esse capítulo que eu comentei sozinha, vou trazer os três marotos mais lindos e perfeitos pra responderem as review´s,o que vocês acham?

Muitos Beijinhos! Eu volto logo com capítulo novo de ABA!


	4. Segundo Dia continuação

Oi pessoas lindas do meu coração! Como prometido, eis aqui as três maiores beldades do mundo bruxo:

**Três nada! A única beldade aqui sou eu, Sirius Black. O Aluado e o Pontas são meros... coadjuvantes!**

_Faz-me rir, Sirius! A grande maioria das fãs ME idolatram, sabia?_

Menos, James. Até porque _AQUI_ você _É_ um mero coadjuvante, já que a história é sobre a _MINHA_ vida amorosa!

**Deixa de ser egoísta Aluado! A história é minha também...**

Chega de discussão, por favor? Os três são lindos e maravilhosos e tem maroto pra todos os gostos, ok? Eu confesso que AMO o James, mas Sirius, meu coração bate forte por você também! Já o Remus... eu não posso nem olhar com o canto do olho, porque ele tem uma dona ciumenta e possessiva. Desculpe, Aluado.

Tudo bem... a Jane já roubou meu coração...

**Como esse lobinho ta meloso!**

_Não tira sarro não, Almofadinhas, você ta beeeem pior que o Remus de tão meloso nesse capítulo._

Ok, ok... vamos responder os comentários das fãs lindas? Moças, **negrito pro Sirius**, _itálico pro James_ e sublinhado pro Remus, combinado?

* * *

**Flavinha Greeneye –** **Obrigada, você que é linda e perfeita! E é lógico, quem ama Sirius Black além de tudo é uma pessoa muito inteligente!**

_Sirius, ela falou de nós TRÊS! Flavinha, numa coisa nós vamos ter que concordar plenamente com você: a Lucy é completamente pirada!_

O pior é que ela enlouquece todo mundo que está por perto!

**Coitado de mim... que fui descobrir que estou apaixonado por essa desvairada! Você vai ver no que ela é capaz de transformar um jantar romântico...**

A Jane é perfeita mesmo, não? É... meu coração foi fisgado...

_Esses dois estão pagando por tanto sarro que tiravam dos meus suspiros pela Lily._

**Eu estou pagando muito mais caro que o Aluado, pelo menos ele gosta de uma pessoa normal... Beijos açucarados linda!**

_Um beijão. Mas bem comportado, depois do meu assanhamento nos últimos comentários, estou sendo ameaçado por algumas pessoas que estão loucas pra contar pra Lily._

Nada mais justo, James... Um beijão Flavinha!

* * *

**Bruna Black – E o fanfition não apagou! Ponto pra ele!**

_Menos, Sirius... Bruninha, a Luci Potter avisou que o capítulo de ABA já está postado! Agora, cá pra nós, sério que você sente falta da Lily histérica? Nossa, você não tem dó dos meus tímpanos? Claro, era eu quem sofria, né?_

Olha o drama James...

_É verdade... sabem, eu prefiro a Lily docinho de coco que ela se transformou agora..._

**Nossa, esse mel todo deve ser contagioso... nem estamos mais parecendo os bons e velhos marotos...**

Eu lobo em pele de cordeiro? Que isso? (sorriso maroto).

**Você não engana mais ninguém, lobinho! Hi, acho que eu fui o único que não gostou da contagem de pontos da Lucy.**

_Porque será? Eu também não ia gostar se estivesse no seu lugar!_

Luci Potter – Sim a miss Jane é doida pelo Remus, tive que fazer essa homenagem à ela!

**Um beijo bem gostoso, linda!**

Beijos Bruninha...

_Tchau linda, beijos comportados do James._

* * *

**Ly Black – XUXU!**

_Que isso, Sirius?_

**A Luci chama a Ly de xuxu, então eu também posso chamar, porque eu sei que você é louca pelo cachorrão aqui, não é?**

Merlin! Quanta humildade!

**Foi ela quem confessou, eu não tenho culpa!** Sim linda, somos nós mesmos... o Petter coitado, é muito feínho... 

**Mais uma que gostou da contagem de pontos da Lucy. É meu destino mesmo sofrer por tantos corações que eu despedacei, não é? É só por isso que vocês gostam tanto da Lucy, porque ela se vinga por todas que sofreram as maiores desilusões por me amarem e me idolatrarem...**

CHEGA SIRIUS! Amanda, você foi dar corda, olha o que virou...

**Ela é mesmo uma garota muito inteligente, vocês viram, ela também quer que o Amus morra! Xuxu, eu já te amo também!**

_Quanta sem-vergonhice... Sirius, eu achei que você estivesse tentando conquistar a Lucy..._

**Mas enquanto isso eu posso fazer a felicidade de uma fã tão linda e perfeita como a Amanda, não?**

Não Sirius, não pode. Desculpe Amanda, mas temos que fazer esse cachorro criar juízo. Beijinhos linda!

_É... muitos beijos meus também!_

**Não liga pra esses dois não, ta? Depois a gente conversa num particular, combinado? Beijos linda!**

_Ele não tem jeito mesmo..._

* * *

**gaby granger – **É lógico que eu lembro de você! Que bom que você voltou! Agora presta atenção, momento Sirius Black... 

**Oi linda! É claro que eu sou seu preferido, quem mais teria cacife pra disputar com o grande, o perfeito, o estonteantemente lindo Sirius Black?**

_Não ta certo fazer isso, ficar enchendo tanto a bola dele..._

Ele já é convencido, aí aparece um monte de gente dizendo que ama ele, olha no que é que dá!

**Não liga não, meu amor, esses dois estão morrendo de inveja do seu amor incondicional por mim.**

_Mas o amor incondicional dela por você não a impediu de TAMBÉM adorar a Lucy colocando você no chinelo, Almofadinhas!_

**Mero detalhe. Eu não posso competir com aquele excesso de carisma que aquela loirinha tem. É impressionante o tanto que as garotas gostam quando ela me faz sofrer...**

Acho que elas se sentem vingadas...

_Concordo, Aluado. Bom, linda, volte sempre, não suma mais não! Um beijão meu. (a Lily que não nos ouça...)_

É claro que vamos mandar beijos pra você! Um beijão gaby!

**E um beijo mais do que especial meu, linda! Beijos e beijos...**

* * *

**miss Jane Poltergeist – Hi, com você nem adianta meu assédio, você só tem olhos pro Remus... (Almofadinhas mostrando língua pra miss Jane)**

_Finalmente alguém que não é louca por você, né Sirius? Esclarecendo sua dúvida Jane, eles não abandonaram a aposta não. O Remus ia desistir só se o Sirius fosse brincar com a Lucy._

**Mas como eu descobri que estou mesmo apaixonado pela maluca...**

Oi linda! Eu fico até sem graça com tanto elogio...

**Deixa de ser bobo, Aluado! Aproveita!**

Acho que isso só no final da fic, quando a gente ficar junto. Porque é claro que você não vai me dispensar no final, não é?

_Esperamos que não Aluado, é só você se comportar bem!_

Tudo bem então! Com minha doce Jane, é claro que eu me comporto! Muitos e muitos beijos linda.

_Os meus beijos tem que ser no rosto. Sorry, estou sob ameaças..._

**Bom, muitos beijos doces do doce Sirius Black! Mesmo que você não goste tanto assim de mim...**

Ela tem bom gosto!

* * *

**JhU Radcliffe – **Antes dos marotos em dose tripla moça, vamos conversar! Huahuahua Estou esperando sua visita em ABA, sabia? Enquanto você não comentar não chega capítulo novo, viu só a sua importância? 

**A Luci Potter está virando uma grande chantagista!**

Quieto, Sirius! Ou faço você terminar a fic namorando o Seboso, que todos nós sabemos, é gay!

**Não está mais aqui quem falou...**

É isso, Nárnia só vai chegar se você comentar! Leitor vip é assim... Hehehe Beijinhos!

_Mais uma fã da Lucy! Sabia que todo mundo ta gostando de ver o Almofadinhas sofrer?_

Ele merece!

**Sobre o Amus... a Ly Black sugeriu que matássemos ele. O que você acha? Afinal, eu e a Lucy nascemos um para o outro!**

_Viu como o cachorrão está romântico? Olha, eu concordo com você, a Jane ta doidinha pelo Remus... mas são dois tímidos, fazer o que?_

Dar tempo ao tempo. Temos que ir aprofundando nossa relação pouco a pouco.

_Ah, sobre aquele lance do seu telefone... depois a gente conversa, meio em off, sabe o que é... Tem gente ameaçando contar pra Lily que eu dou em cima das fãs da fic. Eu não posso perder ela depois de tanto trabalho, né?_

**Tchau linda! Um beijão!**

Beijos meus também! Continue na torcida por mim!

_Muitos beijinhos, não esquece da nossa conversinha particular depois, hein?_

Viu como eu não sou tão má? Trouxe três assanhados ao invés de só um! Hahaha

* * *

**.Miss.H.Granger. – Nossa, quanto elogio...**

_Você deixou o Sirius branco como cera! Ele estava mesmo precisando ouvir umas boas verdades! Obrigado linda!_

É, a Lucy vai fazer ele pagar por todos os pecados... Sério que você me ama? Nossa... obrigado!

**Você precisava ver o Remus corado aqui...**

Cala a boca, Sirius. Só porque ela é mais uma partidária da Lucy, você não tem que ficar me dedurando!

_Viu só a que ponto chegou a loucura do Sirius? Achar a Lily fácil... a Lily! Oh, Merlin, vamos precisar internar esse cachorro!_

**Bom, eu tenho que ser otimista, né? Hehe Beijos linda!**

_Beijinhos... nunca é demais ressaltar que são beijos SUPER comportados!_

Um beijão, linda! Volte sempre, nós adoramos seu comentário!

_Acho que o Sirius ainda está em choque, mas... tudo bem!_

* * *

**-Laura- - Finalmente uma alma boa que teve compaixão de mim! Obrigado linda! Todo mundo estava aqui elogiando a Lucy, você foi a única pessoa sensível que teve dó do meu sofrimento.**

_Ele é exagerado... Laura, eu também acho que o Snape vai tirar proveito da descoberta, mas o Sirius acha que o Seboso não ouviu nada..._

**Não ouviu mesmo!**

O Sirius com ciúmes é mesmo uma graça... você vai ver nesse capítulo!

**Olha, eu também espero que a Lucy não aceite o convite do lufa-lufa assanhado! Seu beijo foi recebido por nós com muito carinho!**

Verdade... outro beijo pra você linda!

_Muitos Beijos Laura!_

**Um beijão pra você, e mais uma vez obrigado por ser uma alma tão bondosa!**

Ele é mesmo exagerado! Hehe Beijos

* * *

**jehssik – **Eu também não ia gostar nadinha se descobrisse uma coisa dessas... Pela saúde do Sirius e do Remus é melhor a gente torcer pra Lucy nunca nem desconfiar disso... 

Pegador, eu? Não, não... só tenho a Jane no meu coração!

**Jehssik, eu também não tenho a menor pena da Lucy. Ela é completamente doida, maluca e sem noção!**

_Isso que é declaração de amor, hein? Obrigada pelos elogios à minha pessoa! Verdade mesmo, eu a Lily somos o casal mais fofo da Inglaterra!_

Só porque eu não estou namorando ainda...

**Quem vê pensa! Quando EU começar a namorar a Lucy, NÓS seremos o casal mais fofo da Inglaterra!**

Pronto, agora isso aqui virou competição! Comportem-se! Hehehe Obrigada linda, adoro seus coments! E não ficou nada confuso não! Beijinhos!

Também acho que a Jane está aparecendo pouco, mas a participação dela aumenta no próximo capítulo.

_Hoje a Lily e eu temos mais uma pequena participação..._

**E eu apareço bastante! Nada como ser uma celebridade...**

_Esse Sirius se acha!_

* * *

**Gabbriellah Black** – Oi Gabi! É claro que pode me chamar de Fran! Hehe Ta explicado então porque você ignorou o Jamesito...

_Oi, olha, não quero ofender não, mas eu concordo plenamente com você... Você é completamente louca! Onde já se viu, querer contar tudo pra Lily! Isso é fofoca, sabia? Que coisa mais feia..._

**Coisa feia é você estar namorando e ficar dando em cima das fãs... Gabi (eu também vou te chamar assim!) a Lucy vai mesmo custar a acreditar no meu amor... você não imagina o que ainda está por vir!**

Mas bem que você merece, Sirius... Ah, obrigado pelo elogio linda, mas a miss Jane é mesmo muito ciumenta! Melhor tomar cuidado...

_Pode ler todas as minhas respostas, eu me comportei, ta Gabi? Não precisa mandar coruja nenhuma pra Lily!_

**Bom garoto! Huahauhaua Um beijão linda, continue acompanhando a fic, nada como ter alguém de fora pra cuidar desse _cervo_ assanhado!**

Concordo, Sirius! Um beijão lindinha!

_Um beijo meu também... no ROSTO, ta? Bem comportado!_

Viu só Gabi, você conseguiu colocar o James na linha! Huhauha Beijos!

* * *

**Lara Black** – Nunca é tarde pra integrar a nossa grande família! Seja bem vinda à MC! Hehehe Capítulo veio rapidinho... 

**Oi linda! Mais uma Black por aqui... como eu sou amado, hein?**

Cuidado pra não se decepcionar, Sirius... afinal, você não é o único Black do mundo bruxo!

**Mas sou o mais perfeito e irrestível!**

_Como ele é modesto..._

**Foi ela que disse que eu sou muito fofo! Mesmo amando a Lucy... Sabia que você é mais uma que ama essa loirinha? Aposto que mesmo gostando de mim você adora me ver sofrer, hein?**

É claro, né Sirius? É a parte mais divertida da fic!

_Um beijão linda, apareça sempre!_

Isso mesmo! Um beijão!

**Até mais linda, e parabéns pela escolha do sobrenome, mesmo eu odiando essa família, eu gosto quando as pessoas usam 'Black', é tão bom ver tantas Black no mundo das fanfics... Beijos!**

Ao capítulo, então...

**

* * *

**

**Partindo para a ação** **

* * *

**

**28 de Dezembro de 1976 (2º Dia - continuação)**

Sirius chegou animado ao salão comunal àquela noite.

- Está tudo pronto, Aluado.

- O que é _tudo_?

- Não posso contar, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Olhei pra ele pensativo. O namoro de James e Lily eram a prova concreta que Sirius não tinha o menor talento com planos. Lucy havia alertado sobre isso no primeiro dia e só tivemos a confirmação quando todas as estratégias mirabolantes do cachorro à minha frente tinham falhado.

Mas ele ainda era meu amigo. Então, tecnicamente, eu teria que ajudá-lo. Mas desde que eu não precisasse me envolver em alguma coisa perigosa.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntei cauteloso.

- Simples, levar a Lucy à sala precisa às nove horas.

- Nove horas? E o que eu falo pra ela?

- O que você quiser, contanto que ela entre sozinha na sala precisa e não faça idéia que eu estou lá.

- Algum dia eu posso vir a me arrepender por ter te ajudado hoje?

Sirius gargalhou e não me respondeu.

- Nove horas, hein? – Ele me lembrou antes de sair da Torre da Grifinória.

Passei os olhos pelo salão comunal. Éramos apenas nós de alunos da Grifinória de férias na escola. Lily e James estavam num canto afastado jogando uma partida de xadrez.

Era incrível como Lily sabia jogar xadrez. Quase sempre ganhava, mas a disputa era acirrada quando ela jogava com James.

Me aproximei do casal.

- Ganhando de novo, Lis?

- Quem me dera, Remus. – Ela respondeu risonha.

- Mas ela ainda chega lá. – Respondeu James – Ela não o talento nato como eu, é claro, mas até que leva jeito.

Eu ri e Lily jogou uma almofada em James, mas acertou o tabuleiro.

- Sua doida! – Ele falou rindo. – Agora vamos ter que começar tudo de novo.

- Quer jogar, Remus? – Ela me perguntou.

- Não, obrigado. Queria saber onde eu posso encontrar a Lucy.

Lily deu uma risadinha.

- Minha amiga está disputada, hein?

- Porquê?

- Você está cheio de segredinhos com ela, Sirius começou a dar em cima dela abertamente e agora o Diggory...

- Diggory? O que tem ele?

- Veio me fazer várias perguntas sobre a Lucy hoje. E parece que eles foram passear pela escola.

Isso não era um bom sinal, pelo menos não era para o Sirius. Fiquei por ali por mais um tempo observando o jogo e, assim que pude, subi para o dormitório pegar o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele não estava no lugar de sempre. Provavelmente Sirius o tinha pego. Foi quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Olá Remus. – Lucy me cumprimentou alegre.

- Estava à sua procura, Lucy. – Falei animado.

Ela olhou pra mim, depois olhou para alguns livros que eu tinha na mão e seguiu com o olhar até o baú que estava aberto ao lado da minha cama.

- Me procurando aí dentro? – Ela perguntou rindo.

Eu também ri e balancei a cabeça.

- Mas então, o que você queria comigo?

Olhei o relógio antes de responder, ainda eram oito horas.

- Apenas conversar. E você, porque veio aqui?

- Queria saber o que você acha do Amus Diggory da lufa-lufa.

Ela é bem direta, não?

- Em que sentido? Como aluno de Transfiguração, ele é ótimo, já em Poções ele é desastroso...

- Digo como pessoa.

- Acho que se você está querendo alguém pra substituir o Sirius, o Diggory não é a pessoa certa.

- Eu imaginava que você dissesse isso. Mas tinha que perguntar. De qualquer jeito estou pensando em aceitar o convite dele para o Baile de Inverno.

- E o Sirius?

Ela não me respondeu. Apenas sorriu e me puxou pelo braço pra fora do dormitório.

- Agora vamos conversar sobre você, lobinho. Como foi o passeio com a Jane?

- Se eu não fosse tão tímido, teria sido melhor. – Respondi francamente.

- Que história é essa de tímido agora? Você não é tímido, Remus. – Ela falou tão segura que até eu duvidei da minha timidez. – Você só está inseguro.

- Talvez seja isso.

- Quer minha ajuda como cupido? – Ela perguntou séria.

- Melhor não. Vamos deixar essa idéia como última opção. - Nós dois rimos.

Tínhamos andado até o saguão de entrada e sentamos em um banco próximo à porta. Foi quando Jane apareceu no topo da escada principal.

- Remus, você pode vir aqui um instante?

Olhei para Lucy como que pedindo permissão pra deixá-la sozinha e ela acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- Aqui estão os livros que eu te prometi. São todos trouxas.

Passei os livros um por um. Tinha desde romance até um livro de suspense.

- São meus preferidos. – Ela abriu um sorriso nervoso.

- Tenho certeza que também vou gostar. Vou cuidar bem deles.

- Não duvido disso. Até mais, então. – Ela acenou sorrindo e saiu.

Eu fiquei ali petrificado olhando ela se afastar. Balancei a cabeça pra sair do transe, como aquela garota podia ser tão perfeita?

Desci as escadas ainda sorrindo, mas o que eu vi fez meu coração parar de bater. Snape estava conversando com Lucy. A loirinha estava com uma expressão séria e Snape ostentava um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Não conseguia pensar em nada rápido para fazer. E a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era que ele estava contando sobre a aposta.

Não imagino quanto tempo fiquei ali parado, minha expressão devia ser de puro pavor. Vi Snape passar por mim com aquele sorriso triunfante e só então me aproximei da Lucy.

- É verdade, Remus? – Lucy me encarou séria.

O chão parecia ter sumido debaixo dos meus pés. Ela parecia ainda não acreditar e esperava a minha confirmação às palavras do Seboso.

E eu me sentia imensamente culpado de ter que contar à ela que a aquilo tudo era uma aposta. Eu gostava de verdade da Jane, e o Sirius tinha acabado de descobrir que também gosta da Lucy. Ainda assim, havia entre tudo isso uma aposta, a aposta de conseguir leva-las ao baile como namoradas. E garota nenhuma gosta de ser o troféu de uma aposta entre amigos, não é?

Respirei fundo, fiz ela sentar novamente no banco e comecei.

- Eu sei que não devia, Lucy. Sei também que você jamais esperaria uma atitude assim de mim, mas... sim, é verdade.

- Ora, Remus. Não se sinta tão culpado. Na verdade eu não esperava essa atitude de mais ninguém que não você, só fiquei surpresa. – Ela falou sorridente.

- Surpresa?

- Sim. Achei que se James e Sirius eram inimigos do Snape, você também era. Mas salvá-lo de uma azaração do Sirius foi mesmo surpreendente.

- Foi isso que Snape te contou?

- Sim.

- Mas... porque? – Eu não conseguia entender.

- Ele veio me pedir desculpas pelas ofensas que sempre fez pra mim em todos esses anos, disse que depois de você tê-lo defendido, ele pensou melhor sobre o que vinha fazendo e resolveu pedir desculpas à mim e à Lily pelas atitudes infantis dele.

- Estou pasmo! – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar pra exprimir minha surpresa.

- Eu também. Mas sabe que eu estou orgulhosa de você? – Ela abriu um sorriso doce - Mesmo que seja o Snape.

Eu sorri em retribuição. Mas mil coisas passavam na minha cabeça. Onde Snape queria chegar com aquilo? O pior é que eu continuava de mãos atadas, não sabia como agir porque não sabia se ele realmente tinha escutado sobre a aposta.

Talvez só estivesse esperando um momento melhor para agir. Num gesto automático olhei para o relógio, quase nove horas.

- Vem comigo.

- Pra onde?

- Você vai ver.

Subi correndo as escadas e só paramos em frente à sala precisa. Pontualmente 21hs.

- Sabe onde estamos? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça – Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa, mas você tem que entrar primeiro.

- O que será que você está aprontando? – Ela me perguntou sorrindo e logo entrou na sala.

Minha missão da noite estava cumprida, agora só tinha que me preocupar com Jane e com o Seboso.

Pensando melhor, me preocuparia apenas com a minha doce Jane.

* * *

Acompanhei Remus e Lucy pelo Mapa do Maroto durante um tempo. Quando os vi se aproximando da sala precisa, guardei o Mapa no bolso e me olhei no espelho. 

Sem necessidade, é claro, pois eu tinha certeza que estava perfeito. Apenas limpei uma poeira imaginária da capa.

Lucy entrou na sala precisa e estancou ao me ver ali.

- Decididamente a originalidade não é o seu forte!

Ela é mesmo muito ingrata. Estou começando a duvidar se gosto tanto assim dessa maluca. A sala estava magnífica, uma linda mesa de jantar, uma música romântica e o mais importante: Sirius Black como companhia.

- Você devia ser mais agradável. Eu preparei tudo isso pra você.

Ela riu.

- E você podia ser mais criativo. Não consegue pensar em nada diferente?

- Não. Desde que eu me dei conta de que estou completamente apaixonado por você, não consigo ocupar minha cabeça com mais nada que não seja a sua imagem, sempre tão linda...

Eu pisquei um olho e puxei uma cadeira pra ela se sentar.

- Nem trabalho você teve, Sirius. Eu sei como funciona a sala precisa.

- Confesso que não mesmo. Mas eu tenho bom gosto, não tenho?

Ela passou os olhos pela sala.

- Em partes. Eu detesto a cor azul e você usou demais na decoração. E a cadeira é bastante desconfortável. E também...

- Chega! – Eu ergui a mão. – Tudo bem, eu já entendi.

Ela sorriu e pegou o menu. Assim que abriu, vários pequenos corações saíram voando na direção dela e formaram no ar a frase 'Eu Te Amo'.

Ela riu.

- Enfim algo inédito!

Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, fechei a cara e ela deu uma risadinha.

Os corações voadores explodiram se transformando em pétalas de rosas que se espalharam pela mesa.

- Ta bom, eu admito que gostei. Foi muito fofo da sua parte, Sirius.

- Hum, fofo. Isso é bom pra mim?

- Acho que sim. – Ela respondeu displicente - Agora, se vamos jantar é melhor ir logo, eu tenho compromisso às 22hs.

- Que compromisso? – Eu sabia que compromisso era. Mas achei que ela desistiria ao ver o que eu preparei pra _nós_.

- Não lhe diz respeito. – Ela falou séria e pegou novamente o menu. – Não tem muitas opções, não é?

- Você é muito exigente, sabia?

- Eu sei. – Ela falou rindo – Mas eu não estou tentando conquistar ninguém.

Essa garota ainda acaba comigo.

- Eu já te conquistei, você que não quer dar o braço a torcer. – Falei fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha.

- Não vou nem te responder, Sirius.

Eu sorri e nos servi de vinho.

- À nós dois. – Ergui minha taça.

- À nossa amizade. – Ela respondeu ao brindar.

- Você sabe que eu quero ser mais que seu amigo. – Pousei a taça na mesa. Ela não dá chance por lado nenhum!

- Mas nós temos uma amizade tão divertida, pra que estragá-la, Sirius? Porque você não deixa tudo como está? Eu gosto de ser sua amiga.

- Nós não vamos estragar nossa amizade. Eu gosto de verdade de você, nunca gostei de ninguém assim.

Quem não derreteria ao ouvir uma declaração de amor dessas, ainda mais de Sirius Black? Só mesmo Lucy Eyelesbarrow, que abanou a cabeça séria.

- Pára com isso, Sirius.

Suspirei resignado. Já tinha insistido bastante.

- Tudo bem, eu paro por enquanto. – Falei pra tranqüilizá-la.

- ECA! – Ela bebeu um gole do vinho e jogou todo o resto da taça pra frente, acertando em mim, é lógico.

- Ficou maluca? – Levantei num pulo.

- Você que deve ter problema na cabeça, Sirius! Que nojo!

Limpei minhas vestes com um aceno da varinha e a encarei furioso. Ela não percebeu, já que tinha pego a garrafa de vinho na mão e estava lendo o rótulo.

- Vinho seco. Detesto vinho seco.

- Esse aqui estava bem molhado. – Falei sentando novamente em meu lugar, arrancando uma gargalhada dela.

Como ela fica linda quando ri. O jeito que ela joga a cabeça pra trás e fecha os olhos pra rir, ou quando ela inclina a cabeça para o lado erguendo a sobrancelha e dando aquele sorrisinho de lado... Pra cada situação ela tem um riso diferente, sempre espontâneo, sempre contagiante.

Ai, como eu estou meloso... James que não me veja confessar isso, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse tão bom se apaixonar.

Desde que descobri isso, passei a olhá-la de outra forma. A meiguice com que ela falava, as maneiras educadas até pra me dar um tremendo fora, o riso constante, o jeito de jogar o cabelo pro lado pra tirá-lo do rosto... cada gesto dela me fascinava.

- ... Terra chamando Sirius Black, planeta Terra chamando Sirius Black...

- Que isso? – Falei piscando os olhos.

Ela estava passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Acho que você entrou em transe. Me conta aí, era algum espírito tentando se comunicar com a gente? Algum deles me mandou um recado? Não sabia que você tinha esse dom, Sirius...

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas. – Falei sério.

- Ah, eu também não. – Ela falou sentando novamente na cadeira. – Mas achei que era uma boa explicação pra você ter ficado petrificado com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Quer dançar? – Perguntei mudando de assunto. Tinha começado a tocar uma música lenta.

Se com o Pontas e a Lily funcionou, porque não funcionaria comigo?

- Não, muito obrigada, Sirius.

Eu respondo: porque a minha companhia é a Lucy.

- Vamos jantar, então? – Eu perguntei. Alguma coisa tinha que dar certo naquela noite. Mas minha pergunta a fez olhar no relógio.

- Oh, Merlin! Já são quase 22hs, Sirius, eu tenho que ir.

- Mas nós nem jantamos, ainda!

- O tempo passa rápido quando a gente está junto, não é? Mas é sério, eu tenho um compromisso, detesto furar meus compromissos. – Ela me respondeu em tom de desculpas, chegava a parecer que ela estava triste por ter que ir.

Fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva.

- Oh, me desculpe. Por favor, não faz essa cara, Sirius. Eu não sabia que você ia preparar isso tudo, se eu soubesse teria remarcado meu compromisso de hoje.

- É assim tão importante? – É lógico que não era. Desde quando encontrar Amus Diggory é mais importante do que um jantar romântico com Sirius Black?

- Um pouco. Até logo, Sirius. – Ela levantou e acenou pra mim saindo da sala precisa.

Eu não ia deixá-la sair daquele jeito, como uma cordeirinha para as garras daquele lufa-lufa cheio de más intenções.

Sai correndo e a alcancei no meio do corredor.

- Lucy! – Chamei ofegante.

- Sim?

- Eu quero pedir... – comecei recuperando o fôlego – Queria te convidar pra ir comigo ao Baile de Ano Novo.

Ela me encarou surpresa antes de responder.

- Melhor não, Sirius. Eu ainda não acredito nessa sua mudança brusca de comportamento. – Ela respondeu sincera.

- O Amor muda as pessoas.

- Sirius...

- Lucy, por favor. Se você ainda não acredita, tudo bem. Mas vamos comigo ao baile, nem que seja como amiga. Aquele baile não vai ter nenhuma graça pra mim se você não for minha companhia.

Ela suspirou.

- Por favor. Você é minha melhor amiga, é meu último baile antes da formatura, eu queria ir com alguém especial.

- Tudo bem.

Eu abri um imenso sorriso, meu coração deu um salto e eu não conseguia nem acreditar...

- Eu prometo que vou pensar. – Ela concluiu me fazendo desmanchar instantaneamente a expressão de felicidade.

Fiquei ali parado observando ela se afastar. Pensei em segui-la, mas logo desisti. Do jeito que essa garota é maluca, era provável que aceitasse o convite do lufa-lufa apenas pra me castigar se tivesse descoberto que eu estava atrás dela.

Sentei no chão e fiquei olhando o Mapa do Maroto. Ela foi até a Torre de Astronomia, Diggory já estava lá. Os nomes deles estavam muito próximos no Mapa e isso fez meu estômago dar uma volta completa. Eu devia parar de imaginar o que estava acontecendo por lá.

Foi com minha pior cara de enterro que cheguei no salão comunal e me joguei na poltrona em frente à lareira.

O salão comunal já estava vazio, Remus já devia estar no dormitório lendo e, pela hora que era, James e Lily provavelmente já teriam ido dormir.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Lucy voltou.

- Ainda acordado? – Ela sentou na poltrona ao meu lado e desviou os olhos para o Mapa do Maroto aberto no meu colo.

- Estava te esperando. – Falei bocejando.

- Cuidando da minha vida, isso sim.

- Isso aqui? – Perguntei balançando o Mapa – Era só pra confirmar se já estava todo mundo dormindo.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu já voltei sã e salva, o Diggory não me arrancou nenhum pedaço. Já podemos ir dormir.

Ela levantou do sofá e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- _'Bonne Nuit'_, Sirius.

Esperei mais um pouco por ali e depois subi para o dormitório cantarolando. Ela tinha falado 'Diggory'... Nada de 'Amus'. Isso significa que eu ainda tinha chances. Fui dormir com minhas esperanças renovadas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Só a Lucy mesmo pra transformar um jantar romântico em um _não-jantar_! Tadinho do Sirius... E olha que ele tem se esforçado... huahuahua

Próximo capítulo é mais Remus-Jane... vocês vão conhecer os dotes do lobinho para a **patinação no gelo**! É impressionante! Tem também os dotes culinários do Sirius e uma **serenata de amor**! Esses marotos estão _mesmo_ apelando, hein?

**Agora antes de ir quero agradecer vocês pelo incentivo, pelos comentários fofos! Obrigada pessoal, vocês não imaginam como um simples '_passei pra dizer que estou lendo a fic_' é capaz de fazer o milagre da multiplicação dos capítulos! Sério mesmo! Eu comecei a fic com quatro capítulos prontos, já estou com nove finalizados! Obrigada mesmo, de coração!**

Agora eu já vou indo... não esqueçam de me deixar feliz, ok? Pessoal que acompanha ABA, próximo capítulo a gente se encontra em Nárnia...

Muitos e muitos beijinhos!


	5. Terceiro Dia

**Olá pessoinhas lindas! Quantas review´s! Hoje eu mesma vou responder, ok? Senão o capítulo ia demorar ainda mais pra ser atualizado!**

**JhU Radcliffe** – Por incrível que pareça, nada de ala hospitalar hoje, você acredita? Hauhauha Vamos iniciar um movimento: morte aos lufa-lufas! Hahaha Aqui ninguém gosta do Amus, em ABA ninguém gosta do Edgar! Eles estão sem moral, hein? Huahuahua Pra sua felicidade, hoje o Sirius vai sofrer ainda mais, ele ta virando especialista nisso! Hahaha A história de ABA já está resolvida, no próximo capítulo quando o James vier responder vocês combinam sobre o caso de vocês! Hahaha Beijinhos!

**jehssik** – Desculpe a demora! Mas foi preciso! Hehe Hei, gostei dessa sua teoria sobre os marotos serem nosso patrimônio! Concordo plenamente! Huahauhau Próximo capítulo eles voltam a responder, é muito divertido fazer aqueles três responderem as review´s! Só estou meio sem tempo hoje... No fundo, todas nós gostamos de ver o Sirius sofrendo... huahuaha Beijinhos!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Mas é claro que sim! Você faz toda a diferença moça! Sim, James e Lily vão aparecer mesmo mais um pouquinho, mas é que a Lucy apronta tanto com o Sirius que fica difícil desviar muito a atenção desse casal-confusão! Huahuahua Você não apareceu em ABA capítulo passado, quase não postei esperando seu comentário! Rsrsrs Beijinhos!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Olá flor! Rsrs Estou pegando sua mania...você não economiza elogios pro lobinho, hein? Só você mesmo, eu já disse que me divirto com seu fanatismo pelo Remus? Pois é! Eu me divirto! E a cena do vinho então? Nossa eu achei a cara do Sirius e da Lucy essa cena! Mas o Diggory vai sair do caminho da loirinha rapidinho, não se preocupe! Ninguém gostou dele (muito menos o Sirius!) hehehe Beijinhos linda!

**Aline** – Obrigada moça! Você tem razão, esse capítulo o Remus ta uma gracinha e o Sirius vai aprontar de tudo, precisa ver! Rsrsrs Morte ao Diggory? Huahua Mais uma pra campanha! Huahuaha O sebosão ta aprontando alguma, bem que o Remus ta desconfiado! Beijinhos!

**Ly Black** – Ai xuxu, como você me faz rir com seus comentários! Ainda mais com comentários gigantes como esses! Tem a comunidade 'odeio pernilongos' no orkut sim! Eu já vi! Huahuaha Pernilongos são uma porcaria mesmo! Odeio, odeio mesmo! Ai, eu queria ir pra esse fim do mundo mais legal do mundo! Parece tão legal! Huahuaha Me convida, vai? Rsrs Eu vou ter que criar uma fic pra você fazer par com o Sirius como eu fiz pra Jane e o Remus, como você pode ser **tão** apaixonada por esse cachorro? Meu Merlin! Huahuaha Ki bom, ki bom, ki bom ki você gostou tanto do capítulo, me deixou muito e muito feliz esse seu comentário tão lindo e divertido! Eu te adoro xuxu! Beijinhos!

**Gabbriellah Black** – Estou entrando numa crise existencial por sua causa... me esclarece: eu sou má ou boazinha? Huahuaha Bom, seus recados foram entregues para os três marotos assanhados O Remus garante que vai se cuidar na patinação de hoje, o Sirius diz que você não precisa resistir à ele e que vai adorar ter você colando os caquinhos do coração dele e que a Lucy não precisa saber de nada (é um cachorro mesmo!) e o James pede desculpas pela ignorância dele e manda outro beijinhos! Huahuaha Beijinhos linda!

**Kmilosk** – Que bom que você está gostando do sofrimento do Sirius! Eu mesma me divirto com o capítulo de hoje, o Sirius ta virando especialista em pagar micos, você vai ver! Huahauha Beijinhos doutora!

**Grace Black** – Obrigada! Nem demorei muito... rsrsrs O Snape ainda vai mostrar as garrinhas... logo, logo! Beijinhos!

**Vivis Drecco **– Olá Vivis-Serene! Rsrs Eu vou responder seu comentário no lugar dos personagens, eles só voltam no próximo capítulo... O Sirius está se achando por causa dos seus elogios, o Remus agradece sua preocupação e garante que a Jane vai faze-lo muito feliz. O James também agradece e diz que está muito feliz com a sua amiga! Já a Lucy adorou sua idéia de matar o traidor, sabe que sua sugestão ainda pode ser usada aqui na fic! Hohohoho (risada maligna!) Hei, qual página que não ta on? Se vc quiser, me add no MSN que eu te ajudo a postar passo a passo! Meu MSN ta no meu profile, eu te ajudo com prazer. Beijnhos!

**-Laura- **- Prometo mais marotos respondendo review´s em breve! O Sirius e o Remus apaixonados são duas gracinhas! O Remus nesse capítulo ta tão fofinho conversando com a Jane! Fico toda derretida! Huahua Você é mais uma no fã-clube anti-Diggory! Huahauhua Ninguém gostou dele se metendo entre o Sirius e a Lucy! O Snape deu um susto no lobinho, né? Foi por pouco... hehehe Beijinhos!

* * *

**Algum progresso?**

* * *

**29 de Dezembro de 1976 (3º Dia)**

Como diria Lucy, nada como uma boa noite de sono pra te fazer acordar feliz e saltitante.

Tirando é claro a parte do 'saltitante' que soa muito gay, era assim que eu podia me definir naquele início de quarta-feira. Sonhei a noite toda com minha doce Jane. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu sonhei **_só_** com ela nas poucas horas que dormi, já que só parei de ler quando tinha acabado o segundo livro que ela tinha me emprestado.

- Já acordada, Lis? – Perguntei à minha amiga ruiva que tomava o café da manhã sozinha no Salão Principal.

- Pra falar a verdade, quase nem dormi essa noite, Remus.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha curioso.

- A Lucy não estava conseguindo dormir. E se ela está sem sono, presume que eu também não esteja.

- Mas o que ela fez?

- Primeiro acendeu as luzes e começou a ler. Eu reclamei da claridade e ela me mandou fechar as cortinas. Depois ela começou a escrever e eu reclamei do barulho da pena arranhando o pergaminho. Ela me jogou um travesseiro extra dizendo pra eu colocar em cima do ouvido.

- Funcionou? – Perguntei interessado.

- Para abafar o barulho da pena, sim. O problema foi quando ela disse que queria escutar um pouco de música e ligou o aparelho mágico de som. Eu acordei brava e ela começou a cantar junto pra me divertir, quando eu vi já estava cantando junto com ela e dali a pouco dançávamos em cima da minha cama. Quando acabaram as músicas, nos deitamos exaustas na minha cama, logo a Lucy foi tomar um banho e eu voltei a dormir.

Lily fez uma pausa enquanto recebia o correio da manhã.

- Aí você conseguiu dormir?

- Acho que sim, por uns vinte minutos. Depois que ela terminou o banho, sentou na beirada da minha cama e disse que queria conversar. Eu à ignorei completamente, mas ela começou a fazer aquelas chantagens emocionais do tipo 'você não se preocupa comigo' e 'se fosse você no meu lugar'. Eu tinha outra alternativa? Levantei, lavei o rosto e sentei na cama pra conversar com ela. Só terminamos quando o sol ameaçava nascer. Ela voltou pra própria cama e me mandou não perturbá-la. Posso com uma coisa dessas?

- A Lucy é uma figura! – Falei rindo da cara de desespero de Lily.

- Uma peste, isso sim! Agora ela está lá dormindo como uma rainha, e eu completamente quebrada sem conseguir dormir de novo.

Eu estava muito curioso pra saber o porque da Lucy não conseguir dormir. Será que tem algo a ver com os encontros dela com Amus e Sirius da noite anterior? Queria saber o que o Sirius tinha aprontado. Ele voltou para o dormitório já era muito tarde, não sei bem a hora, mas sei que era tarde.

Quando eu perguntei como ele tinha se saído, ele apenas abanou a cabeça e murmurou um 'não me atrapalhe, Aluado, estou tendo algumas idéias'. Teria que esperar um dos dois acordar pra saciar minha curiosidade.

Mas minha curiosidade logo mudou de foco. Jane tinha acabado de entrar no Salão Principal e sentou afastada na mesa da Corvinal. Levantei num impulso.

- Lily você se importa se eu te deixar sozinha?

- Claro que não, Remus. Já estou terminando de comer mesmo.

Sorri agradecido e saí rápido da mesa da Grifinória.

- Bom dia, Wilkinson.

- Bom dia. – Ela me cumprimentou alegre – Já disse pra me chamar de Jane!

- Ok, Jane. Posso... hum, me sentar? – Apontei o lugar vago ao lado dela.

- Claro, fique à vontade.

- Já li dois dos livros que você me emprestou.

- Sério? – Ela parecia surpresa – Você lê rápido!

- Eu te falei que gostava de ler, não falei?

- E gostou?

- Sim, a literatura trouxa é muito interessante.

- Minha mãe sempre diz isso. Sabe, ela é bruxa, mas meu pai é trouxa. Na minha casa tem livros de todo tipo, mas até ela prefere os trouxas.

- Depois do café, você quer dar uma volta nos jardins? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

Ela me olhou sorridente.

- E Porque não? Só quero passar antes no meu dormitório pra pegar uma capa de frio mais grossa.

- Eu vou fazer o mesmo. A gente combina de se encontrar no hall de entrada então.

* * *

Aquele negócio da Lucy de chamar o lufa-lufa assanhado de 'Diggory' renovou minhas forças! E até agora meu saldo era mais positivo do que negativo. Pelo menos é o que eu acho... 

Desci para o salão comunal animado. Remus passou por mim como um furacão.

- Olá Almofadinhas! – Ele gritou pra mim do dormitório.

- Oi. Porque a pressa?

- Vou passear pela escola com a Jane. – Ele me respondeu enquanto vestia um sobretudo.

- Ah. Você sabe se a Lucy já acordou?

- Ainda não. E pelo o que a Lily me contou, deve dormir por mais algumas horas.

Imaginei uma luz se acendendo na minha cabeça.

- A Lily. Onde ela está?

- Estava sozinha no salão principal.

- Obrigado, Aluado. – Saí correndo do salão comunal.

Queria aproveitar que o Pontas ainda estava dormindo e conversar a sós com a ruivinha.

- Lírio do Pontas! – Gritei animado sentando ao lado da ruiva.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Lily me respondeu sorrindo.

- Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?

- Vou aproveitar pra estudar enquanto o James dorme.

- Tenho uma proposta mais... interessante pra te fazer. – Falei segurando a mão dela.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Eu aprontando? – Perguntei inocente.

- Ah, é. Me desculpe. Você aprontar alguma coisa? Que cabeça a minha... – Ela deu um tapa na testa e eu sorri.

- Chega de enrolação. Eu quero sua ajuda pra fazer bombons.

- Bombons?

- Exatamente.

- Almofadinhas, eu não sei fazer bombom.

- Mas conhece a Lucy. Enquanto eu faço os bombons, você me dá uma aula sobre aquela maluca que você escolheu pra melhor amiga.

A ruivinha me olhou desconfiada, mas depois sorriu e foi comigo para a cozinha.

Chegando lá os elfos arranjaram todos os ingredientes que eu pedi. Eu abri um livro de poções e comecei a receita.

- Você pretende envenenar esses bombons? – Lily me perguntou sorrindo.

- Não. É só pra dar um toque especial na receita. Agora vamos lá. Do que a Lucy gosta? Não vai me dizer que ela é alérgica à chocolate também?

- Pelo contrário. Ela é louca por chocolate, se você prestasse atenção, saberia disso. Hei, o que você está fazendo?

- Anotando. Preciso reunir a maior quantidade de informações sobre a Lucy. Quem sabe assim eu consigo aprender a lidar com ela...

Lily riu de mim e começou a falar.

- Olha Sirius. É meio difícil falar assim da Lucy. Ela não é o que podemos chamar de previsível. Tem coisas que eu faço, por exemplo, achando que ela vai adorar e ela detesta. Quando eu descobri que estava gostando de verdade do James contei à ela esperando alguma ajuda, algum apoio, e o que ela fez? Me disse apenas que 'estava fora de moda' se atirar da Torre de Astronomia.

- Então... Quer dizer que você não vai poder me ajudar? – Perguntei desanimado fechando o caderno.

- Posso. O que você tem que fazer é agir naturalmente. Ser sincero. A Lucy vai saber quando você estiver falando a verdade.

- Ela até sabe. Mas não quer aceitar.

- Ela quer que você a conquiste.

- Você acha que bombons ajudam? – Perguntei um pouco triste.

Lily balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Vou te ajudar com esses bombons, Sirius.

* * *

- Então meu pai se apaixonou de verdade por ela. Sem o negócio da poção do amor e tal. – Jane falou rindo. 

- É uma história curiosa. – Falei quando consegui parar de rir.

- E você? Seus pais são bruxos?

- Sim. Os dois se conheceram em Hogwarts. Começaram a namorar no sétimo ano.

- Que lindo! – Jane falou sorrindo. - Eram da mesma casa?

- Não. Minha mãe era da Grifinória e meu pai da Corvinal.

- Sério? – Jane deu uma risadinha.

- O que foi?

- Você é da Grifinória e eu da Corvinal... engraçado, não?

Eu dei uma risada nervosa. Não tinha pensado na coincidência...

- Você quer patinar no lago? – Ela me perguntou de repente.

- Como?

- Patinar no lago congelado. Você sabe?

- É claro que eu sei. – Falei sorrindo. – Acho uma ótima idéia.

Ela sorriu pra mim e conjurou dois pares de patins de gelo.

- Quer o cor-de-rosa ou o de florzinhas vermelhas? – Ela me perguntou gargalhando.

- O de florzinhas vermelhas. – Respondi pegando o patins das mãos dela.

Ela riu mais ainda, mas eu fiz uma feitiço e o patins ficou todo verde.

- Ah! As flores estavam uma gracinha! – Ela falou ainda rindo.

- Mas verde é minha cor favorita. – Dei de ombros e começamos a andar e direção ao lago.

* * *

A Lily tinha me dado várias dicas sobre como lidar com a Lucy. Mas nada que eu não soubesse. E ainda achava minha idéia de rechear os bombons com poção do amor a mais brilhante de todas. 

Mas como eu fui cair na besteira de convidar a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts pra me ajudar a fazer os bombons, meu plano foi por água abaixo. Lily acha que eu devo agir de forma mais natural.

- Quando o efeito da poção passasse a Lucy ia ficar muito brava com você, isso sim! – Foi o que ela me disse antes de rasgar a página da poção do amor do meu livro de poções. Aliás, meu não, da seção restrita...

O resultado final ficou ótimo. Não do livro, dos bombons. Fizemos eles em formato de coração e recheamos com uma calda doida de cereja que a Lily fez pra substituir minha poção do amor.

Decidi esperar no salão comunal até que Lucy acordasse. Por sorte ela não demorou muito.

- Bom dia, Lucy!

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Dormiu bem?

- Dormi. Mas acho que eu dormi demais. – Ela falou se espreguiçando.

- Hum. Como foi seu encontro com o _assan..._, quer dizer, com o Diggory?

- Ah Sirius, não começa. Vou pra cozinha comer alguma coisa, você vem comigo?

- É claro. – Levantei num pulo. – Mas antes eu quero te dar uma coisa. Espere aqui.

Eu subi apressado para o meu dormitório e peguei a caixa de bombons.

- Fui eu mesmo que fiz! – Falei orgulhoso.

Mas ela abriu a caixa desconfiada e começou a cheirar os bombons, um por um.

- O que você está fazendo, criatura?

- Tentando descobrir se tem alguma substância perigosa nesses bombons.

- Lucy! – Falei segurando-a pelo ombro – Eu estou apaixonado por você, porque eu ia querer te envenenar?

- Não sei. Você não é normal, Sirius. E eu não faço idéia do que passa na cabeça de alguém como você quando _pensa_ que está apaixonado.

Eu fiquei boquiaberto. Eu não sou normal? Como assim, _eu_ não sou normal?

- O recheio é com calda de cereja. – Falei triste e andei desanimado até a poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Oh. Me desculpa, Sirius? – Ela perguntou comovida. – São meus bombons preferidos.

- Sério? – Perguntei cínico.

- Sério. Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Ela pegou um bombom da caixa e colocou na minha mão. – Come um, se você continuar bem, vou adorar o presente!

- Ô pessoinha desconfiada você, hein? – Coloquei o bombom na boca e ela ficou me observando atenta. – Viu, continuo vivo!

- Que bom! – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto – Obrigada, Sirius! Agora vamos pra cozinha?

- Vamos. – Falei animado.

Pensando melhor, acho que foi muito bom ter convidado a Lily pra me ajudar!

* * *

Minha manhã estava sendo maravilhosa. Jane e eu brincávamos de pega-pega no gelo. Jane patinava maravilhosamente bem, eu até me sentia um pouco envergonhado quando fazia uma curva mais fechada e caia de cara no gelo. 

- Vamos, Remus! Não pode ser tão difícil assim me pegar! – Ela me provocou depois de eu levar um belo tombo.

- Provoca, vai. Aproveita que eu estou fora de forma.

Ela ria e sentava no gelo fingindo estar cansada de esperar. Eu levantei e comecei a patinar rápido em direção à ela. Mas de repente eu levei outro tombo e como estava em alta velocidade saí escorregando por alguns metros.

Levantei meio zonzo e recomecei a patinar quando minhas pernas se enroscaram e eu caí de novo.

- O que você andou bebendo, Remus? – Jane me perguntou divertida.

- A pergunta é outra: o que você colocou no meu leite hoje cedo?

- Eu? Nada. – Ela riu e começou a dançar uma valsa sozinha. – Você sabe dançar?

- Olha, dá pro gasto. – Respondi sem ousar me levantar do gelo.

- Eu aprendi a dançar com o meu pai.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Ele é professor de dança.

- Bom, aí é covardia! – Exclamei arrancando mais uma risada dela.

- Quer que eu te ensine?

- A dançar? - Perguntei tentando me levantar e levei outro tombo.

- Não. A fritar ovo! Do que é que nós estamos falando?

- Eu não sei o que é que está acontecendo com esses patins! – Falei um pouco mal-humorado depois de mais um tombo.

- Será que o problema é nos patins?

- Muito engraçada! – Falei sorridente e me levantei. – Olha só, eu parei.

- Isso geralmente acontece quando a gente fica em pé.

- Continua tirando sarro. Eu vou descobrir o que deu nesses patins.

- E então, quer aprender a valsar no gelo?

- No gelo? – Perguntei assustado.

- Sim. É muito mais divertido.

Eu pensei um pouco, mas aceitei o desafio.

* * *

- Pára, Sirius! – Lucy falou segurando a gargalhada depois do décimo tombo do Remus. 

Quando a Lucy terminou de comer, saímos do castelo para um passeio e vimos o Remus e a Jane brincando no gelo. Eu, é claro, não resisti a aprontar _um pouco_ com o lobinho.

- Mas ta tão divertido... – Falei me recuperando das risadas.

- Mas já chega, a gente já se divertiu bastante.

- Só mais um, ta?

Eu balancei a varinha mais uma vez e Remus caiu com tudo no chão. Lucy e eu rimos e ela me puxou de volta para o castelo.

* * *

- Você leva jeito pra dança. – Jane me falou quando sentamos exaustos à beira do lago. 

- Por falar em dança... você já tem companhia para o Baile de Ano Novo? – Uma coragem sem tamanho tinha se apossado de mim!

Jane me olhou surpresa e sorriu.

- Ainda não. – Ela me respondeu com a voz doce.

- Quer ir comigo? – Eu não iria perder a oportunidade, não é?

- Adoraria. Mas a gente vai ter que treinar um pouco mais.

- Combinado. – Falei animado e me levantei estendendo a mão pra ela.

* * *

Lily havia me dito que a Lucy às vezes gostava de romantismo. Mas deixou bem claro as sentença '_às vezes'_. Com essa informação em mãos, decidi aproveitar o bom humor matutino da loirinha e tomar uma atitude drástica. 

Eu iria declamar uma poesia pra ela. Em pleno salão principal no horário de almoço. Nunca pensei que eu chegaria a isso um dia...

Eu, Sirius Black, o galã de Hogwarts. O garoto mais lindo, charmoso, gostoso e amado de toda a Inglaterra. Eu, me prestar ao papel de declamar poesia pra conseguir levar uma garota a um baile... Como diria o Pontas: '_as coisas mudam..._'.

Mas não era mais tempo de voltar atrás. Esperei todos os (_graças à Merlin_) poucos estudantes chegarem para o almoço e então fiquei em pé na mesa da Grifinória.

Todo o salão principal parou pra me olhar.

_Um cupido chamei, _(eu me ajoelhei na mesa)_  
para fazer teu coração  
pelo meu apaixonar-se,  
sem esboçar reação._

_Quero-te de todo jeito,  
não importa o custo.  
Para ter o teu amor  
perco o medo, não me assusto. _

Só ao teu lado, fico feliz,  
faço questão de dizer.  
Da minha vida fazes parte,  
porque o meu coração,  
agora, do teu amor, é refém.

Faço o que quiseres.  
No teu coração aquieto-me,  
fecho a porta do meu.  
Nunca deverás temer  
o meu amor perder.

Terminei com um sorriso triunfante e entreguei uma flor à Lucy.

- Você é completamente maluco! – Ela me falou sorrindo e cheirando a flor.

- E você é completamente linda. – Respondi sentando no meu lugar.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda rindo e voltou a atenção para o almoço.

- E então? – Perguntei curioso.

- Achei legal.

- Legal? – Perguntei decepcionado.

- Sim. Muito legal.

Isso foi tudo o que ela falou pro maior _king-kong_ da minha vida! Cada vez eu fico mais decepcionado com as reações dela para os meus sacrifícios.

O salão principal já tinha dispersado a atenção de mim. Na mesa da Grifinória, James, Lily e Remus pareciam ter feito um pacto silencioso de não comentar o acontecimento. Mas eu percebi cada um deles fazendo força pra não rir. Resolvi então almoçar em silêncio.

Às vezes eu percebia a Lucy ou a Lily me olhando, mas não falei nada. Terminei meu almoço e saí direto pra Torre da Grifinória.

- Ah, você ficou triste? – Lucy perguntou entrando na Torre logo atrás de mim.

- Decepcionado. – Falei me jogando em uma poltrona - Essa é a palavra.

- Mas eu gostei. De verdade.

- E porque não falou?

- Eu falei. Falei que achei legal.

- Achar legal é gostar? – Perguntei um pouco esperançoso.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu pra mim. Ai Merlin, ainda derreto com esse sorriso... – Espera aqui um pouquinho.

Lucy subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino e votou trazendo a caixa de bombons que eu havia dado à ela de manhã.

- Sobremesa. Aceita? – Ela estendeu a caixa na minha direção. – É verdade mesmo que foi você quem fez?

- Mas é claro que é.

- Não sabia que você fazia bombons.

- Eu não fazia. Foi a primeira vez, mas como tudo o que eu faço é perfeito...

- Olha o ataque de modéstia! – Ela falou séria, mas depois riu. – Quer perder pra mim no xadrez?

- Vai sonhando... eu nunca perdi pra você!

- Hoje pode ser a primeira vez...

* * *

Como o Sirius teve tamanha coragem pra declamar aquela poesia é o que até hoje eu me pergunto. Graças à Merlin minha situação com a Jane estava tão bem que eu não parecia precisar de nenhuma atitude dessas. 

Logo depois do almoço combinamos de nos encontrar na biblioteca para estudar para os NIEM´s. Antes eu passei no salão comunal da Grifinória pra pegar meus livros e vi Lucy e Sirius jogando xadrez.

- Quer chocolate, Remus? – Lucy me perguntou estendendo uma caixa em formato de coração. – Foi o Sirius que fez.

- Então acho melhor não. – Falei brincando.

- Aluado, vai procurar a sua Jane e nos deixa em paz, pode ser?

- Não fala assim com ele, Sirius. – Lucy me defendeu.

- O que você ta querendo, Lucy? – Perguntei desconfiado.

Ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Já que você perguntou... Eu queria saber o que eu posso fazer pra ganhar do Sirius.

- Só isso?

- Pra mim é bastante!

- É simples: fala pra ele que se você ganhar ele vai somar pontos com você. – Falei piscando um olho.

- Isso não vale! – Lucy protestou.

- Mas aposto que ele aceitava, não é cachorrão? – Perguntei pro Almofadinhas e subi para o dormitório.

Quando desci eles já tinham voltado a jogar.

- O que você vai fazer com esses livros?

- Estudar, Sirius.

- Mas... você não vai fazer companhia pra Jane? – Lucy me perguntou.

- Ela vai estudar comigo. – Falei sorrindo.

- Que programão de férias! Eu é que não queria namorar uma Corvinal... – Sirius balançava a cabeça assombrado.

- Mas a idéia de estudar foi minha.

- Nossa! Sorte minha que você não aceitou namorar comigo, hein Remus? – Lucy falou divertida.

- Hei, que história é essa?

- Explica você, Lucy. Eu estou atrasado pra encontrar a Jane.

Saí apressado da Torre e fui para a biblioteca. Jane já estava lá.

- Demorei? – Perguntei me sentando ao lado dela.

- Não. Acabei de chegar também.

- O que você quer estudar primeiro?

- Podia ser Transfiguração. É a matéria que eu tenho mais dificuldade.

- Transfiguração, então. – Falei sorrindo enquanto abria meu livro.

* * *

Lucy me explicou que ela havia dito meio indiretamente para o Aluado que queria namorar com ele. Mas que ele não aceitou por achar que ela gostava de outra pessoa. Quem era essa pessoa ela não quis me dizer, mas eu sei que sou eu! 

Já era tarde da noite quando desci para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Peguei o Mapa do Maroto, a capa de invisibilidade do James e em poucos minutos estava embaixo da janela do dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

Estava lá disposto a minha última cartada daquele dia tão apelativo... Ia fazer uma serenata! Pelas reações da Lucy para os meus bombons e para a poesia, eu já nem esperava uma grande receptividade dela pra minha música, mesmo assim eu tinha que tentar.

_**Only you, can make this world seem right**_

Somente você pode fazer este mundo parecer certo

_**Only you, can make the darkness bright**_

Somente você pode fazer a escuridão brilhar

_**Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do**_

Somente você e você sozinha pode me excitar como você faz

_**And fill my heart with love for only you**_

E preencher meu coração com amor, somente por você

Ela apareceu na janela junto com a ruivinha do Pontas.

_**Only you, can make this change in me**_

Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim

_**For it's true, you are my destiny**_

Porque é verdade...você é meu destino

_**When you hold my hand, I understand**_

Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo

_**the magic that you do**_

a mágica que você faz

_**You're my dream come true**_

Você é meu sonho realizado

_**my one and only you**_

Minha única e somente você

_**Only you, can make this change in me**_

Somente você pode fazer essas mudanças em mim

_**For it's true, you are my destiny**_

Porque é verdade...você é meu destino

_**When you hold my hand, I understand**_

Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo

_**the magic that you do**_

a mágica que você faz

_**You're my dream come true**_

Você é meu sonho realizado

_**my one and only you**_

Minha única e somente você

_**One and only you...**_

Única e somente você...

Finalizei jogando um beijo pra ela.

- Sirius... – Ela falou rindo.

- Não vai me chamar de maluco de novo, vai?

- Não. Foi lindo. Você não é tão desafinado quanto eu imaginava...

Eu fiz uma careta de provocação.

- Eu devia subir aí e acabar com a sua raça, sabia?

- Imagino que seria o mais certo a fazer. – Ela riu. - Eu no seu lugar, estaria morrendo de raiva de mim!

- Muito profundo esse seu raciocínio.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Vai dormir, Sirius. Eu adorei, ta? Pode dormir tranqüilo. – Ela falou me jogando um beijo e saindo da janela.

Será que isso significa o que eu acho que significa? De qualquer jeito, teria que esperar até o dia seguinte pra saber...

**

* * *

****N/A:**

Primeiro, os créditos:

A poesia que o Sirius declama chama '**Ganhei teu Coração**', o escritor se identifica como Jotabe. Retirei do site '**Recanto das Letras**', poesia publicada dia 21/04. Querem o link para o site? Está lá no meu perfil...

A música da serenata é **Only You** do **The Platters** e foi gentilmente cedida pela minha leitora querida **Ly Black**, direto do capítulo da fic dela, **Irresistível**. Há tempos eu procurava a música certa pro Almofadinhas cantar e eis que a **Amanda** publica essa daí no capítulo **O Baile**. Vale à pena ler essa fic dela, é uma história muito lindinha do Sirius Black com uma personagem original muito gracinha!

É isso, as coisas estão começando a se ajeitar, mas estamos descobrindo um dom incrível do Almofadinhas, não? O de pagar micos! Huahuahuaha Essa Lucy é muito má com o cachorrão!

Próximo capítulo já está pronto mas eu ainda vou mexer nele, então não tenho previsão de atualização, prometo o mais rápido possível!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos!


	6. Quarto Dia

**Olá pessoinhas lindas do meu coração! Capítulo passado foi meu Record em review´s (de todas as minhas fics)! **

_Imagina esse aqui então, que tem a minha participação? _

**Menos James, menos! **

_Mas, você sabia que as fics James-Lily são as mais amadas da Internet? _

**Sei. Mas essa aqui não é uma James-Lily! **

_Por isso é que você precisa da minha participação, senão a audiência da fic vai cair completamente!_

**Com os micos que o Sirius tem passado? O pessoal A-D-O-R-A ver aquele cachorro sofrer, e eu também diga-se passagem! **

_¬¬ Tudo bem, mas vamos responder os comentários ou não?_

**Sim, sim. Um beijo super especial pra todos os que estão lendo a fic e em especial para: **

**JhU Radcliffe – Oi lindinha! Você viu como o Sirius está mudando? Bombons, poesia e serenata! **

_Pra mim o Almofadinhas surtou de vez..._

**James, você já fez pior pela Lily sabia? **

_Correção: o Sirius, o Remus e a Lucy fizeram pior pra juntar eu e a Lily! Mas chega de conversa fiada, JhU, sério que você mudou de telefone? Pode me passar o número?_

**James, próximo capítulo a Lily vai estar aqui respondendo os comentários... É melhor você se comportar! **

_JhU não liga pra essa mala! Pode me dar o número, qualquer coisa eu falo pra Lily que você vende flores e eu ia comprar um arranjo pra ela, mas o ciúmes dela estragou a surpresa!_

**Cínico! Você vai aceitar isso JhU? Hehe Beijinhos linda, espero que você possa rir bastante nesse capítulo também! **

_Hey, você é vidente? Como você adivinhou que teremos Ala Hospitalar nesse capítulo? Mas nada de Sirius por lá não... Beijos linda, não esqueça do telefone, ok? ;)_

* * *

**miss Jane Poltergeist – Oi flor! ****Me matei de rir com a descrição da sua conversa com a 'senhorita tosca que deveria ser sua amiga'! huahuahua Fiquei me achando quando você disse que eu sou mais legal! **

_Convencida... _

**James, você definitivamente não merece o amor que eu tenho por você, sabia? **

_Eu tenho a Lily e mais um monte de fãs, se você quer cortar o meu barato, não quero mais nada com você! _

**Ótimo, vou escrever uma UA e fazer você sofrer do início ao fim e ainda por cima casar com o Malfoy! (risada maquiavélica) **

_¬¬ Jane, ignore essa pobre criatura vingativa! Vamos conversar: como assim eu não fiz a menor falta? Você sabe de QUEM eu sou pai? _

**James, todo mundo sabe! ¬¬ Jane querida, acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo, eu achei muito fofinhas as interações Remus-você! E foi mesmo uma sorte o Sirius não ter machucado o seu Remus! Ele é mesmo muito idiota! **

_Não entendo se você AMA eu e o Sirius ou nos ODEIA! _

**Depende do meu estado de espírito! Jane, um beijão pra você, te adoro! **

_Beijos e pense melhor sobre o que você falou de não sentir minha falta, isso não é muito cordial, sabia? _

**¬¬ Sem comentários! **

* * *

**-Laura- - Foi uma cena fofa, né? Eu faço o Remus e a Jane dando tão certo pra compensar o desastre que tem sido a aproximação do Sirius e da Lucy! As duas aprontando não daria muito certo, e o Remus é tão gracinha que eu não tenho coragem de fazer ele passar o que o Sirius tem passado! **

_Hoje a Luci ta toda apaixonada pelo Remus... Engraçado, o Sirius tem sido muito mais romântico! _

**Ignorando o James... Então, a Lucy não tem do que reclamar, o Sirius tem sido perfeito! **

_Perfeito? Eu sou o único maroto perfeito! _

**Continuando a ignorar o James... Beijos linda! **

_Beijos pra você!_

* * *

**jehssik – A Lucy é completamente desmiolada! Todo mundo ao redor dela sofre com ela! **

_Acho que ela é 'levemente' inspirada em você mesma! _

**O James ta um chato hoje, só porque eu vou trazer a Lily aqui no próximo capítulo pra ver a sem-vergonhice dele! **

_Abaixo a privatização dos marotos? CONCORDO! A Lily tem que entender que eu amo ela, mas tenho que ser bonzinho com as minhas fãs que me amam! _

**Concordo com a campanha também! Mas ultimamente eu tenho preferido o Remus do que o James! Apesar de que vou concordar com você de novo: o Sirius tem se saído ótimo! Todo romântico, mas com aquele jeito cafajeste e sem vergonha dele! **

_Engraçado... Se eu mostro meu lado sem vergonha e cafageste você já vem com quatro pedras na mão! _

**É que por enquanto você é o único encoleirado de verdade, James! Querida, um beijo bem grande pra você, espero que esse capítulo possa te divertir bastante também! **

_Beijos linda! _

* * *

**Gabbriellah Black – **_Peraí! __Eu não entendo mais quem é o motivo da crise existencial de quem! _

**É porque você é muito burro James! Huahuahua O Peter? Não, o Peter é meu, eu amo aquele ratinho fofo! (ugh) huahuahua Só doente mesmo pra falar isso de verdade! **

_Não sei qual o problema do Peter! Ele é um maroto também, sabiam? _

**Um péssimo maroto! E aí, conseguiu resistir à tentação de atacar os bombons da sua amiga? Espero que sim, se não pode culpar o Sirius por ter te deixado com vontade! Sabia que o número de fãs do Remus aumentou com essa minha fic? É que ele é tão fofinho, gracinha, tudo de bom... **

_Pronto, agora ela não vai parar mais! Quem bom que você mandou beijos pro Peter, ele vai adorar saber que você quer ficar com ele! Vou conversar com o Pedrinho! _

**Não faça isso James! Coitadinha da Gabi! Ela merece coisa muito melhor! Querida, faça mesmo uma fic com você de personagem, é bem melhor do que ficar com o Peter... **

_Não sei porque! Bom, beijos Gabi! _

**Beijos linda!**

* * *

**Vivis Dreco – Oh, querida obrigada! O Sirius tem sido perfeito mesmo, não? Ah, prometo ler sua fic e dar opinião, ta? **

_Beijo pra você também linda! E porque bombom com cianureto pro Peter? _

**O James não entende porque a gente não gosta do rato traidor! Bobinho... Beijos linda, espero que goste desse capítulo também!**

* * *

Ly Black – Xuxu linda! Eu já te falei que quase infartei de rir com a sua reviw, não é? Você é muito engraçada e suas review´s também! Eu precisaria de uns dois dias pra conseguir responder toda a sua review! 

_Eu que sei o quanto ela ri enquanto lê as coisas que você escreve! _

**A parte que você falou: **"se eu estivesse lá" mas na verdade, se eu estivesse lá, eu agarraria o Sirius e raptaria ele, prendendo-o no meu armári muahuahuahua e guardando-o soh pra mim por toda a eternidade e entaum eu dominaria o mundo! muahuahuahuahuahua(risada maquiavélica) **Eu tive um ataque ainda pior de riso! Só você mesmo xuxu! E prêmio nobel de paciência? Você sabe o quanto eu amo ler suas loucuras e a idéia de trabalhar num hospital psiquiátrico não é nada mal, o problema é que depois que eu entrasse lá não me deixariam mais sair! **

_Concordo! _

**O seu Sirius (e da Lucy, olha que a loirinha é ciumenta!) tem se superado, né? Mesmo assim eu ainda não tenho só suficiente pra entregar a Lucy pra ele! **

_Você é má! _

**Xuxu, obrigada por sempre me divertir tanto com seus comentários (em especial os elefantescos em que você viaja e me faz viajar junto!) e por estar sempre por aqui! Te adoro muito e muito! Beijos! **

_Virou uma conversa particular, então... Só me resta me despedir: Beijos linda e se divirta com esse capítulo!_

* * *

**Kmillosk – Doutora! Sempre fico feliz em saber que minhas fics te distraem! E mais feliz em te ver batendo ponto por aqui! Seus coments me deixam muito alegre mesmo! **

_Boa sorte na sua carreira moça e um beijão meu! ;) _

Beijos querida!

* * *

**Aline – Oie! O Sirius ta revelando seu lado romântico junto com as pagações de mico! No fundo a gente adora ver esse cachorro sofrer, não é mesmo? **

_Ela só tem facilitado as coisas pro Remus pra falar a verdade, acho que ela não me ama mais... _

**Oh James, não fala assim! Eu ainda te amo, mas o Remus merece que as coisas dêem certo pra ele, né? Afinal ele é tão bonzinho! **

_Tudo bem então. Aline, muito beijos, ta? _

É isso aí, muitos beijinhos e volte sempre!

* * *

**Grace Black – Olá! ****Obrigada! Você também gostou das pagações de mico do Sirius? **

_Quem não gostou? _

**É, o Remus e a Jane são muito gracinhas mesmo! Que bom que você está gostando! Muitos beijinhos! **

_Beijinhos linda! _

_

* * *

_

**Nanda22 – Que legal moça! Leu MC por acaso e gostou? Fico super feliz! Hehe **

_É vocês mulheres sempre reclamam da nossa galinhagem, mas no fundo é isso que meche com vocês! _

**Eu também amo o jeitinho romântico do Remus, o lado sarcástico do Sirius, mas prefiro o James porque acho que ele tem um pouco dos dois, sabe? **

_Eu sabia que no fundo eu ainda era o seu preferido! _

**Fazer o que? Linda, espero que continue gostando das minhas fics, um beijinho especial pra você, ta? **

_Beijinhos linda!_

* * *

**Bruna Black – Oi lindinha! Que saudades suas! Não tenho porque te perdoar, o fanfition (sem o 'c' de propósito) vive fazendo isso comigo também, não é sua culpa! **

_É, não chore gracinha! _

**Hoje a Lucy vai pegar mais leve com o Almofadinhas, mas vai continuar fazendo ele pagar os pecados dele! **

_Isso atendendo pedidos seus e de mais um monte de gente que gosta de ver ele sofrer! _

**É, na hora que eu vi a música na fic da Ly, já imaginei pro Sirius cantar, muito fofa mesmo! **

_Beijinhos linda, não fique mais triste por causa do fanfition bobo, ta? _

**Verdade! Obrigada por responder meu e-mail, aquele projeto ta meio parado por causa da fic da copa, mas depois da copa eu volto a te consultar, ta? Beijinhos linda, te adoro!**

* * *

**Sir Andrew Stepking – Primeira vez aqui, mas já vi suas review´s nas minhas outra fics, obrigada mesmo! **

_Vocês definitivamente gostam mesmo de ver o Almofadinhas sofrer! _

**É a maior graça da fic, James! Mas Andrew, acho que o Sirius já ta sofrendo por ele e pelo Remus, e como o Remus tem se dado mal na minha outra fic (ABA), quero me redimir com ele por aqui! Huahuahua **

_Um abraço cara. _

Beijinhos e... Apareça sempre!

* * *

**Yuufu – Oh, obrigada pelo carinho! É sempre bom ver gente nova comentando também! **

_Você quer nós três? _

**Quem não quer, né Yuufu? Até eu! E Sirius Black apaixonado, romântico e pagando mico tem sido mesmo muito divertido! **

_Quanto aos outros marotos eu não sei, mas... que tal se a gente conversasse num 'privativo' sem ninguém me censurando! _

**Já deixei de te amar de novo, James! E linda, apareça sempre, ta? Beijinhos! **

_Pensa na minha proposta! Beijinhos linda!_

* * *

**B.Drake – Obrigada querida! Fico feliz por você ter gostado de MC1 e estar gostando de MC2! **

_Como ela sempre diz: não deixe de temperar a fic sempre que puder! _

É isso aí! Muitos beijinhos! 

_Beijos linda! _

* * *

**gaby granger – Oi linda! Obrigada pelos elogios à fic! E eu também não desperdiçaria a chance de fazer o Sirius passar tudo o que tem passado! **

_Vocês são perigosas! Que negócio é esse de coleira entre os chifres? Eu pego esse Almofadinhas! _

**Viu como o Sirius merece sofrer, James? **

_Concordo! Mas, linda, não perca as esperanças comigo não, eu tenho a Lis mas ainda podemos ficar juntos, vai que essa história se transforma em uma UA? _

**Eu já disse, se essa história virar uma UA, você casa com o Malfoy! Seria ótimo! **

_¬¬ Não vou nem comentar... _

**Linda, o Sirius e o Remus não apareceram, mas seu recado foi entregue, ta? Adorei você cortando a onda do Sirius porque ele já é convencido! Huahuahua **

_Campanha: Vamos fazer o Almofadinhas sofrer! Todo mundo (até as fãs que amam ele) vão querer participar, por isso que eu digo que vocês são perigosas, moças! _

**Querida, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e saber que MC é sua fic fic de cabeceira me deixa muito honrada! Mesmo e mesmo! Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo! **

_Apesar do Almofadinhas não pagar micos como no anterior, a Lucy judia do coitado assim mesmo! Muitos beijinhos linda! _

**Muitos e muitos beijinhos! Malfeito feito. ;) **

**E agora... Vamos à fic, né?**

**

* * *

**

**Um Progresso Real **

* * *

**30 de Dezembro de 1976 (4º Dia) **

Mal consegui dormir esperando o dia seguinte à minha linda serenata. Quando meu relógio de cabeceira marcou sete horas, levantei num pulo, tomei banho, vesti uma roupa quentinha e desci para o Salão Principal.

Pra minha surpresa, Lucy já estava por lá.

- Sirius! – Ela falou alegre. – Que bom que você já acordou.

Nem preciso dizer o quanto isso foi bom de ouvir, preciso? Ela estava feliz que eu tinha acordado cedo! Estava ansiosa pra me ver, estava... espera um momento. Estou falando da Lucy. As coisas com ela geralmente _não são_ o que parecem. Dei um suspiro tristonho ao pensar nisso.

- Bom dia, Lucy.

- Foi linda a serenata que você fez pra mim. – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto em agradecimento. – Não imaginava que você fosse capaz desse tipo de coisa...

- Nem eu. – Falei cauteloso. Alguma coisa ainda estava por vir.

- Não precisa ficar tão tenso. Eu estou sendo sincera, você até somou alguns pontinhos comigo.

- Sério mesmo? – Fiquei mais animado – E assim, pra mim ter uma noção da quantidade, só pra saber se ainda tenho chance de te ter como acompanhante no baile amanhã... quanto eu somei?

Ela me encarou pensativa. Fazia parte do joguinho dela não me contar nada sobre a pontuação, mas talvez ela me desse alguma dica, falasse alguma coisa pra que eu soubesse se estava no caminho certo.

Por fim ela falou.

- Não vou falar em números. Mas você somou uma quantidade suficiente pra cobrir os que tinha perdido por causa daquele acontecimento em Hogsmead.

Eu a fitei um pouco decepcionado.

- Pensei que você tivesse gostado de Hogsmead. E não entendo qual foi a _minha_ culpa nessa história.

- É melhor a gente encerrar esse assunto antes que eu me aborreça de novo, não é?

- Sim. – Concordar era minha melhor alternativa.

- O que você acha de me ensinar a jogar quadribol hoje?

- Acho uma ótima idéia! Podemos chamar o Remus e a Jane pra jogar. A Lily e o James também.

- Ótimo! – Ela me falou sorridente. – Agora eu tenho que falar com a Lis, _Jusqu'a Bientôt_ Sirius.

- Até logo, Lucy. – Falei baixinho e observei ela se afastar.

Naquele mesmo momento, meu querido Ranhoso Snape também deixava o Salão Principal. Fazia o quê? Uns três dias que eu não azarava ele? Ele já devia estar sentindo a minha falta, então resolvi fazer um favor para o ego do Sonserino: transforma-lo em algo melhor. Quem sabe ele não ficava bem na pele de um rato verde? Ou talvez algo enorme e pegajoso, tipo uma lesma gigante?

Mas era bem capaz dele gostar... Resolvi então transforma-lo em um lindo coelhinho de olhos grandes e roupinha cor-de-rosa. Levantei rápido e fui atrás dele enquanto decidia qual seria o melhor feitiço para usar.

De repente ele parou no meio do corredor.

- O que quer comigo, Black? – Ele perguntou sem se virar ao perceber que eu o estava seguindo.

- Me divertir um pouco. – Falei sarcástico fazendo ele virar lentamente na minha direção.

- O que foi, a vergonha que você ta enfrentando pra conseguir alguma coisa com aquela **sábia** Grifinória está te... _estressando_?

Eu fiquei vermelho de raiva.

- Acho que minha vida amorosa não te diz respeito, Ranhoso!

- Então pare de dar showzinho público. Sua poesia ontem foi patética, quase tão terrível e vergonhosa quanto você.

- Ora seu... – Empunhei minha varinha já decidido a não transforma-lo mais. Ele merecia castigo pior. – Quem você pensa que é pra falar em _terrível e vergonhoso_, você que nem o cabelo lava e vive metido com aquele kit de química estúpido. – Falei fervendo de nervoso. – _Furunculus_!

- Pelo menos não preciso me prestar ao papel de ser humilhado em pleno salão comunal pra conquistar uma garota. _Expelliarmus. _

Minha varinha caiu da minha mão, mas eu fui rápido pra recuperá-la.

- Você sabe o que é ter uma garota, Seboso? Acho que a única que teve a coragem de chegar a menos de vinte centímetros de você foi a maluca da minha prima Bellatrix. _Estupefaça! _

Snape voou longe.

- Não ouse falar disso, traidor do sangue. – Bellatrix falou encostando a varinha no meu pescoço. – Mandei não tocar nesse assunto!

- E desde quando você manda em mim, _Bella_?

- Se essa história chegar no ouvido do meu namorado, você vai se ver comigo, Sirius!

- Você não pode fazer nada comigo! Eu sei me defender muito bem!

- Ah, sabe? E se eu torturasse aquela loirinha que faz gato e sapato de você? Seria um favor, ou um castigo, _priminho_?

- Não ouse...

- Então é melhor você parar com gracinhas sobre o que viu aquele dia! – Ela sentenciou e saiu rápida daquele corredor levando o Seboso junto.

* * *

- Mas eu combinei de ir à Hogsmead com ela. 

- Marca pra depois do almoço! – Lucy falou animada tentando me convencer a jogar quadribol.

- Não posso. Já está marcado, vou acompanhar ela pra comprar o vestido do baile e depois vamos almoçar no Três Vassouras.

Lucy deu um suspiro cansado e sentou na minha cama.

- Não era melhor pra ela ter uma companhia feminina pra escolher o vestido do baile? Se ela quiser eu posso...

- Não! – Falei apressado. – Quanto mais tempo eu puder passar perto dela, melhor.

- E porque esse desespero todo? Temos o resto do ano letivo pra vocês se acertarem.

Eu abri um meio sorriso e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Eu queria levar ela no baile como minha namorada. – Falei com ar sonhador. Lucy deu uma risadinha.

- Tudo bem então, _Aluado_. Fique com sua doce Jane e me deixe sozinha nas garras do verdadeiro lobo mau dessa história!

Lucy falou divertida e levantou da minha cama.

- Você está sendo dramática, Lucy.

- Eu sempre sou, não é mesmo? Bom passeio, Remus. Eu vou estar torcendo por você.

Eu sorri em agradecimento e ela saiu do dormitório.

Terminei de me arrumar e desci para esperar Jane na passagem do salão comunal da Corvinal.

Ela não demorou para aparecer, estava linda como sempre. Até uma básica calça jeans e blusa de lã ficavam perfeitos nela.

O cabelo dela estava solto, caindo nas costas e ela usava um cachecol e luvas do mesmo material da blusa de frio.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou sorridente.

- Você está linda. – Falei sorrindo também.

Ela deu uma risada gostosa.

- Linda? Oh, Remus, obrigada. Mas eu estou com uma roupa comum.

- Que fica perfeita em você! – Não desisti – Então, pronta para ir ilegalmente à Hogsmead pela primeira vez na sua vida?

- Não vejo a hora! – Ela falou animada e eu ofereci meu braço à ela.

Jane olhou para o meu braço, depois para mim e sorriu, passando seu braço direito pelo meu.

Levei ela pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só. Jane ficou surpresa em ver que uma estátua tão simples podia levar ao subterrâneo da Dedosdemel.

- Há outras passagens eu levam para fora de Hogwarts, mas essa é a melhor.

- Não quero nem imaginar o que vocês já fizeram pra conseguir descobrir essas passagens! – Ela falou divertida e eu ri.

Era melhor não entrar no assunto '_marotagens_' com minha doce Jane, a maioria das pessoas não tem uma imagem muito boa de quem burla tantas regras quanto nós quatro burlamos.

Nossa primeira parada, logicamente, foi a Dedosdemel. Compramos doces de todos os tipos, cores, sabores e tamanhos.

Jane comprou uma bala-de-dragão. Enquanto chupava a bala, podia cuspir fogo. Nos divertimos andando pelas ruas de Hogsmead cuspindo fogo. Ríamos um do outro e quando a gente ria, saia mais fogo pela boca.

O problema é que aquelas balas pareciam não ter fim e para nos livrarmos delas, tivemos que jogá-las fora.

Depois disso, não tinha como ir em outro lugar que não fosse o Três Vassouras pra matar a sede.

Pedimos duas bebidas quentes e Madame Rosmerta nos indicou um lugar afastado para ficarmos, pois se algum professor de Hogwarts aparecesse por ali, ela também teria muitos problemas, inclusive com o Ministério.

A mesa que ficamos era muito aconchegante ficava em um canto afastado, próximo à lareira. Enquanto esperávamos nossas bebidas percebemos que lá fora começara uma tempestade de neve.

Era um daqueles raros momentos _realmente_ mágicos que existem. Você estar com a pessoa amada, próximo à uma lareira, bebendo um vinho...

Jane parecia ter pensado na mesma coisa, pois no mesmo instante ela se virou para mim. A expressão não era séria, nem divertida, estava serena.

- Obrigada Remus. – Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Pelo que?

- Não sei. Por esse momento, por estar comigo. Há cinco dias atrás jamais passaria pela minha cabeça estar passando por um momento tão especial junto com você.

- Então sou eu quem deve agradecer. Por permitir que eu te proporcione esses momentos. – Vamos lá, Remus... É só falar 'porque eu amo você desde o nosso quinto ano...'.

Mas não consegui falar mais nada. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, cada um com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ela abaixou as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinou para frente.

Eu fechei os olhos e me inclinei também.

- Vocês vão querer comer alguma coisa? – A voz de Madame Rosmerta nos fez voltar à realidade com um baque.

Levei mais que alguns segundos para entender bem onde eu estava e o que estava acontecendo. Por fim perguntei:

- Desculpe? O que nos ofereceu mesmo?

Rosmerta balançou a cabeça e eu quase pude ler seus pensamentos '_esses jovens..._'.

- Perguntei se não querem comer alguma coisa. Parece que essa tempestade não vai parar tão cedo, não acho que dará tempo de vocês almoçarem no castelo.

Jane e eu agradecemos a preocupação de Rosmerta e lhe pedimos um cardápio. Vez ou outra, Jane olhava pra mim com um sorriso travesso e voltava a ler o cardápio.

Mas nenhum de nós chegou a se aproximar novamente.

* * *

O tempo continuava frio apesar da neve ter parado de cair. James e Lily, Lucy e eu descemos para o campo de quadribol.

- Vamos ter que jogar sem sua querida bolinha alada, Pontas. – Falei com um fingido tom de tristeza.

- Não se preocupe, Sirius. Eu posso ser um ótimo artilheiro também. – James falou arrogante.

- Não melhor do que eu. – Abri um sorriso.

- Quanta presunção! – Exclamou Lily balançando a cabeça.

- Que bom que vocês são tão auto-suficientes, já que eu a Lily não jogamos nada de quadribol!

James e eu encaramos Lucy com os olhos arregalados. Por que é que elas estavam ali, então?

A própria Lucy, que vez ou outra parece ler meus pensamentos, respondeu:

- Estamos aqui para nos divertir, Sirius. Deixe a parte de competição para quando for um jogo de verdade.

Dei de ombros e montamos em nossas vassouras.

Lucy estava errada. Ela e a Lily não jogavam mal. Jogavam péssima e terrivelmente ruim! Como os 'times' tinham poucas pessoas, ou seja, dois integrantes para cada lado, decidimos jogar apenas com as goles.

O trabalho da Lucy se resumia em atirar a goles pelo aro (sem goleiro!).Toda a jogada de tomar a goles e correr, digo, voar pelo campo era minha.

Ela conseguia ficar cara a cara sozinha com os aros e jogar a bola, sempre, pra fora. Sem contar as vezes que fazendo o movimento de força para tacar a goles, ela a deixava cair para trás.

- Ops. – Falou ela com um sorrisinho quando fez isso pela quinta vez.

- É tão difícil assim?

Ela não me respondeu, do contrário deu uma pirueta no ar e desafiou Lily a fazer o mesmo.

- Lucy, estamos jogando, não brincando de circo. – Falou James ao perceber que Lily estava entrando na onda da doida da Lucy.

- Relaxa, James. Faz também, é tão divertido! Iupiiiiiii...

- Iuuupiiii... – Falou Lily também rindo.

James e eu trocamos um olhar de desespero. E sem dizer uma única palavra, combinamos jogar sozinhos. As duas continuavam fazendo piruetas no ar.

- James, porque você nunca me falou que era tão divertido? – Lily perguntou enquanto dava uma cambalhota e passava por dentro de um dos aros.

Nós dois não dávamos atenção ao apelo daquelas duas, e Lily continuava a girar e girar por dentro dos aros. Eu não tinha percebido isso, pois voava em alta velocidade pra pegar a goles que naquele momento estava com James.

Quando consegui capturar a goles, joguei contra um dos aros sem pensar duas vezes e soltei as mãos da vassoura para fazer uma comemoração.

Foi quando ouvi um barulho alto lá em baixo.

Lucy e James me fitavam com os olhos arregalados. Eu tinha acertado a goles na testa de Lily e ela despencou da vassoura, no mínimo, vinte metros.

* * *

Aquele almoço foi um dos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida. Depois que nossa comida chegou, conversamos apenas banalidades. Sobre o tempo, gostos, quadribol, família...

Ainda tenho que agradecer o Sirius por ter feito o desafio. Jamais tomaria coragem sozinho.

- Acho que parou um pouco a neve. – Ela falou observando as ruas de Hogsmead se enchendo de gente novamente.

- É bom aproveitar, não? – Levantamos rápido, pegamos nossos doces e eu deixei o pagamento na mesa.

Com um sorriso nos despedimos de Madame Rosmerta.

Visitamos três lojas de roupas que eu nem imaginava que existia no povoado. Jane me disse sorrindo que se eu passasse apenas um dia como mulher, com certeza arranjaria um jeito de descobrir os melhores lugares pra comprar roupas em qualquer lugar da Inglaterra.

- Você acharia engraçado ser mulher. Temos um jeito diferente de encarara as coisas.

- Acho melhor só admirá-las, obrigado. – Falei arrancando um sorriso dela.

Na terceira loja, quando sugeri que um vestido laranja com florzinhas roxas era muito bonito, ela desistiu de vez em me pedir opinião.

- Francamente, Remus. Eu não teria coragem nem de experimentar uma coisa dessas!

Depois disso ela nem me mostrava mais os que estava experimentando. Pedia sempre para alguma atendente lhe ajudar. Decidi então ficar na saleta de espera lendo uma revista.

Merlin, como eu descobri coisas 'úteis' lendo aquelas matérias. Aprendi que é horrível estar em uma festa e ter outra mulher com o vestido da mesma cor que o seu. E que se o modelo também for o mesmo, então **isso é o fim do mundo**. Ao ponto deles sugerirem os feitiços mais rápidos para você desaparecer dessa festa antes que alguém perceba.

Aprendi também que durante o dia usa-se um tipo de vestido, ao anoitecer outro tipo, e se for mais tarde ainda, já é um vestido totalmente diferente. Até os tipos de tecido que _não são permitidos_ à noite ou durante o dia.

- Se divertindo? – Perguntou Jane ao me encontrar com a expressão contraída olhando para a revista.

- Porque durante o dia é proibido usar brilho e à noite ele é quase obrigatório nos vestidos?

Ela riu.

- Eu disse que você teria que passar apenas _um_ dia como mulher pra descobrir onde estão as melhores lojas de roupas. Mas seria preciso mais do que alguns anos pra você conseguir entender nossas lógicas que na verdade...

- Na verdade?

- Não tem a menor lógica!

Eu pisquei os olhos confuso.

- Isso. Foi muito complexo pra minha mente masculina!

- Posso imaginar. E então, vamos?

- Já comprou seu vestido?

- Sim. Ficou legal. – Falou ela modesta.

- Aposto que vai ser a garota mais deslumbrante daquele salão.

Eu pisquei um olho, fazendo ela sorrir timidamente.

Antes de sairmos da loja ela tirou a revista de mim e segurou minha mão.

- Não vai querer sair na rua com um exemplar da '_Sou mulher. Sou especial_' nas mãos, vai?

- Não. Definitivamente, não. – Falei sorrindo.

Voltamos para o castelo pela mesma passagem da Dedosdemel e ela só largou minha mão quando entramos no túnel estreito da passagem.

- Foi um dia muito agradável, Remus. – Ela falou quando chegamos na porta do salão comunal da Corvinal.

- Eu também gostei muito.

Jane me deu um beijo no rosto e estava pra entrar no salão quando eu a segurei pela mão.

- Jane, eu... Eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você.

- Sim? – Ela falou com um sorriso.

- Eu... eu...

- Fala Remus. O que foi?

Eu respirei fundo. Agora era a hora.

* * *

Depois de deixarmos Lily na ala hospitalar, Lucy insistiu que devíamos voltar ao campo de quadribol e buscar o sobretudo da ruiva.

Fizemos quase todo o trajeto até o campo em silêncio. Eu percebia ela me lançar alguns olhares repreensivos vez ou outra, até que ela deu um sorriso de canto.

- Ainda diz que _eu_ sou perigosa...

- Porque você _é_ perigosa, Lucy.

- Sirius, foi você que, em um mês, conseguiu mandar a Lily e o James pra a ala hospitalar!

- Mandar o James para a ala hospitalar era parte do nosso plano, esqueceu?

- _Seu_ plano, Sirius.

- Que seja, mas vocês concordaram, então faziam parte do plano.

- O _meu_ plano foi mais simples e o único que deu resultado.

Não acredito que estávamos discutindo esse mesmo assunto de novo! Resolvi mudar os rumos daquela discussão, dei um sorriso malicioso e Lucy me olhou desconfiada.

- O que foi?

- Acho que o seu plano praquele dia consistia em ficar comigo a noite inteira, sabia?

Ela parou subitamente e começou a rir. Descontroladamente, por sinal.

- Você é pirada!

- Eu não, você que é pretensioso demais!

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nessa discussão de 'é sim' 'não sou não', mas foi tempo suficiente pra começar outra tempestade de neve. Como já estávamos perto do campo de quadribol e o castelo tinha ficado muitos metros pra trás, nossa única alternativa foi correr para a Casa dos Gritos que era o abrigo mais próximo.

- Esse lugar tem um ar triste, você não acha? – Ela me perguntou quando entramos na passagem pelo Salgueiro Lutador.

- Acho que tem um ar frio, isso sim. – Falei esfregando uma mão na outra.

Lucy me olhou indignada e passou à minha frente.

- Espera um pouco. – Falei segurando-a pelo braço.

Fiz um feitiço que secou nossas roupas e Lucy sorriu aliviada.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – Ela agradeceu e voltou a andar.

Em pouco tempo estávamos no quarto que há alguns dias atrás, tínhamos conseguido juntar Lily e James. A decoração já estava quase totalmente desfeita, e os móveis ganharam novamente suas grossas camadas de pó.

Sentei na cama dossel quebrada que ficava encostada em uma das paredes e Lucy sentou no chão de frente pra mim.

- Sai do chão, Lucy!

- Ta ótimo aqui.

- Você vai ficar resfriada. – Falei preocupado.

- Aí você cuida de mim. – Ela falou piscando um olho.

Eu comprimi os lábios.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? – Perguntei de súbito e ela riu.

- Eu não faço nada, Sirius.

- Ah, faz sim! Você me provoca e depois recua! Eu vou ficar louco desse jeito...

Ela não respondeu nada. Pelo menos tinha parado de rir.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas... Em Hogsmead... Foi _você_ quem me beijou.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Eu já pedi desculpas por aquilo. Foi sem querer, foi...

- Foi bom, não foi? – Dei uma piscadinha maliciosa e ela sorriu.

- Sabe que não? É por isso que as garotas nunca ficam duas vezes com você.

Eu abri a boca indignado.

- Acabo de descobrir que é tudo mentira, Sirius. São elas que te dispensam e não o contrário!

- Então você quer dizer que não repetiria a dose?

- Repetir? Sirius entende uma coisa: aquele beijo não foi um beijo, foi um acidente. Eu estava em cima daquela rocha, escorreguei e caí por cima de você. Por causa da queda, meu cérebro parou momentaneamente de funcionar e... Bom, você estava ali tão perto... Mas assim que voltei a mim...

- Me deu um tapa na cara. – Falei passando a mão no lado esquerdo do rosto, como se ainda estivesse sentindo a força dos dedos dela ali.

- Por você ter me beijado também! Mas... me desculpe por isso também...

Eu sorri marotamente.

- Prometo esquecer isso tudo se você for ao baile comigo amanhã.

Fiquei observando a reação dela. Ela piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, depois sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu acho melhor não. Sirius, eu não quero dar esperanças à você.

- Prometo não esperar nada além da sua companhia nesse baile. Por favor?

Ela baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Tudo bem. Vamos tentar. – Ela falou depois de respirar fundo.

Eu quase não cabia em mim de felicidade.

- Você jura? – Perguntei me agachando em frente a ela e segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Juro.

- Obrigado. – Falei apertando mais as mãos dela e a encarando profundamente.

_Merlin, eu estou mesmo apaixonado por essa garota..._

Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que ela pigarreou e apontou nossas mãos com o olhar.

- Sabe Sirius. Eu ainda vou precisar das minhas mãos...

Eu levantei num salto e murmurei um '_desculpe_' fazendo-a sorrir. Merlin, o que _não _faz essa garota sorrir?

Me aproximei de uma das janelas. Por sorte tínhamos lembrado de tirar aquele feitiço das cortinas no dia seguinte àquele que Lily e James começaram a namorar.

- Lucy, essa tempestade não está com cara de que vai parar tão cedo.

Ela deu de ombros e sentou na cama.

- Vamos ter que esperar, não?

- É... Vamos. – Sentei no canto oposto da cama. – O que vamos fazer para passar o tempo?

Lucy passou os olhos pelo quarto.

- Acho que não tem nada que possa nos distrair por aqui.

- Quer aprender a jogar xadrez? – Perguntei conjurando um tabuleiro.

- Eu sei jogar. Só não sei ganhar de você!

* * *

**N/a: **

Hoje tivemos um grande progresso, hein? Até a Lucy resolveu (finalmente!) aceitar o convite do Sirius! Que soem os sinos angelicais! Huahuahua

Mesmo assim eu tenho certeza que uma pessoa está querendo me matar! miss Jane não me culpe pelo 'quase beijo' _seu_ e do Remus! Culpe a madame Rosmerta! XD

Bom, próximo capítulo já é o baile.

Será que o Remus vai ter coragem de pedir a Jane em namoro?

Será que a Lily vai sair da enfermaria?

Será que o Sebosão vai ficar quieto?

Será que vocês vão me mimar com um monte de review´s fofas?

Mas infelizmente, com o baile, entramos na reta final da fic...

É isso, não deixem de comentar e me deixar feliz!

Muitos e muitos beijinhos pra todos!


	7. Quinto Dia

**Olá!**

**Nem demorei dessa vez, hein? Estou tão feliz!**

E pra provar que eu sou uma moça boazinha e também agradecer o monte de review´s lindas que eu recebi, a fic hoje vai ter algumas participações muito especiais! Pra começar, eu trouxe um _Coro Angelical!_ Exatamente! Foi difícil, mas eu ainda tenho meus contatos da época que eu era uma anjinha... (huahua) E eles vão se apresentar no final da fic com uma musiquinha muito... Aliviante! (o.O Existe essa palavra?).

E pra me ajudar a responder as review´s eu vou trazer ela que é a ruiva mais amada e briguenta de todo o mundo potteriano. Com vocês... **Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Evaaaaaaaans!**

Clap clap clap ( -Isso são aplausos, ok?)

_Olá pessoal, obrigada!_

E temos também ele que é o maior garanhão que já pisou em Hogwarts. Ele que está pagando todos os seus pecados nas mãos de uma loirinha fugida do hospício. O cachorro mais amado e mais desejado de todas as fics, o único, o lindo, o maravilhoso... **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuus Black!**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh clap, clap, clap ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( - E isso são gritos e aplausos juntos ¬¬)

**Obrigado lindas, obrigado. Eu sei que sou perfeito, obrigado.**

Ok, ok, momento '_programa de auditório_' terminado! Vamos às review´s! **Cachorrão é Negrito**, _Lily é Itálico_ e eu sou normal (Normal, eu? hauhuahua).

* * *

miss Jane Poltergeist – Oi flor! Nha, eu também adoro você lindinha!

**Sabe que eu não? É verdade! Cada vez que eu venho responder seus comentários gosto ainda menos de você!**

_Credo Sirius! Ela é tão gracinha! Jane, saiba que eu adoro você! Sempre que você fala de mim e do James fala com tanto carinho!_

**Já pra mim ela não poupa 'elogios': "O Sirius vai ficando apaixonado e junto vai ficando brega", "eu imagino o Sirius sendo uma joça em xadrez", "O jogo foi ótimo (até a parte do otário do Sirius fazer cagada com a pobre Lils"! Merlin, você é pior que a Lucy quando quer acabar comigo!**

Você merece Sirius! Jane eu AMEI seu comentário, eu ria tanto (pra variar) que as pessoas aqui no meu trabalho me olhavam com aquele olhar 'Tadinha, essa garota deve ter um distúrbio'. Hauhua Sabe que nos 'grupos' eu sempre sou a saltitante/desastrada? Não sei porque...

_Esse negócio de 'depois diz que eu sou perigosa' é típico da Fran também..._

É... Eu a Lucy temos algumas coisas em comum...

_Lindinha, agora nós vamos embora... Tenho a impressão que você vai gostar desse capítulo... Beijos!_

Eu também acho! Beijinhos flor!

**ZzZz ¬¬ Tchau chata...**

* * *

Yuufu – Olá! Como eu não ia responder com carinho umas review´s tão fofas como as suas?

_Como assim 'conversa privativa' com o MEU James?_

Ah Lily não fique brava com ela, foi o James que começou com essa história...

_O James?_

Sim.

**Sim. É melhor você conversar com o _cervo..._ Ou vai virar uma bela _cervinha_...**

_Merlin me livre, acabo com a raça daquele crifrudo antes que ele pense em fazer alguma coisa! Então... Me desculpe Yuufu._

Esse James não tem jeito! Lindinha, vou contar com suas review´s em todos os capítulo mesmo, hein? Hehehe Muitos beijinhos!

_Beijos meus também..._

**Agora que o James vai se ferrr com a Lis, acho melhor você mudar de companhia pra essa conversa privativa... Que tal um Sirius Black?**

Ninguém merece ser namorada desses marotos infiéis...

* * *

Dm Tayashi – **Hum... Respondendo a sua pergunta... Bom, estávamos jogando quadribol, né? É comum jogar a goles para os aros, eu não tenho culpa da Lily estar rodando que nem uma doida por dentro dos aros... Na verdade não fui eu quem acertei a goles na Lily, foi a Lily que acertou a testa na minha goles!**

Huahauhau Até fazendo uma dessa ele consegue se fazer de vítima!

**Pelo menos ela continua me amando, apesar de eu ter feito o que fiz com a Lis...**

_Lindinha, sério que você sente a nossa falta? Obrigada! Mas é que fica meio difícil achar uma brecha pra aparecer entre tanta confusão que a Lucy apronta com o cachorro... Agora sobre a sua idéia de eu e o James brigarmos e nossos 'cupidos' nos juntar de novo... Não! Por favor! Eu não agüentaria sofrer todas aquelas torturas de novo!_

Sabe que não é uma má idéia... hohoho

**Ai meu Merlin! Só espero que você não sugira que depois que eu conseguir namorar com a Lucy a gente termine também pra começar de novo... Eu não sobreviveria à isso!**

_Hehehe Beijinhos fofa!_

Ah, eu passei na sua fic e adorei! Parabéns! Beijinhos!

* * *

JhU Radcliffe – Oi VIP! Tudo bem? Olha só: você tem que decidir: o Sirius merece ser feliz com você ou você merece ser feliz com o James?

**Comigo é claro! A Lucy é que não sabe o que está perdendo!**

_QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE PASSAR SEU TELEFONE PRO JAMES E AINDA SUGERIR TER UM HENRY COM ELE?_

Jhu, eu avisei que ela vinha nesse capítulo... O James ta ferrado agora!

_Eu gostava de você, sabia? Você ta escrevendo uma fic tão fofa sobre meu chá de lingerie, mas agora eu me recuso a participar do meu próprio chá! Humf ò.ó_

**Pronto, agora a ruiva ta brava, hein? Já pensou ela fazer greve geral nas fics?**

Nem fale uma coisa dessas, eu ainda tenho ABA pra terminar! E Lily eu proponho que vocês conversem melhor depois, com mais calma, você vai ver que no fundo a culpa não é dela!

**Coitado do meu amigo... Vai acabar sobrando tudo pra ele...**

_Vai mesmo! Bom, depois a gente conversa então JhU..._

**Beijos linda!**

Beijinhos sobrinha linda! huauhaa

* * *

-Laura- - **Se você gostou do James respondendo as review´s, imagine agora que EU estou aqui?**

_Ai Laura, você não imagina o quanto foi divertido jogar quadribol!_

**Você quer dizer TENTAR jogar quadribol, né?**

_Sirius, você fique quietinho, porque eu ainda estou brava com você..._

Olá! Bom, quanto ao Remus... Espero que ele tome coragem mesmo! Hehehe Beijos fofa!

_Beijinhos!_

**Muitos beijos linda!**

* * *

Sir Andrew Stepking – Hei, gostei da sugestão do título para o capítulo passado! Huahuahua E também acho que o Sirius já ficou com a Rosmerta, afinal ninguém merece ela empatando o encontro do Remus, né?

**Merlin me livre daquela chata da Rosmerta! Prefiro minha loirinha sem cérebro!**

_Sirius! Não fala assim da minha amiga! Olá Sir Andrew! Obrigada pelos votos de melhoras, acho que já estou bem..._

**E eu acho que a Lucy ficou tão preocupada com a Lis que esqueceu de descontar pontos de mim! Pelo menos uma coisa boa o complô de Merlin com a Franciane resolveu deixar me acontecer!**

Eu não tenho complô com Merlin não! Mas até que não é uma má idéia... hehehe Andrew, beijão, ta?

_Um beijão meu também!_

**Um beijo meu também! Aff, brincadeira! Um abraço!**

* * *

Ly Black – XUXU! E um dia você vai estar assistindo o Jornal Nacional e vai ver a espetacular notícia de uma menina de Campo Grande (outro fim do mundo...) que morreu de rir! Huahuaha Adorei o novo nome da Lucy Destrambelhada Eyelesbarrow!

**Ai xuxu, você é uma das poucas almas caridosas que ainda me defendem, sabia?**

Você também chamando ela de xuxu?

**Fazer o que? Isso pega! Perfeito eu? Ah, eu sei disso...**

_Como é convencido... Ai xuxu (eu também com essa) foi tão divertido jogar quadribol! Você nem imagina!_

Ih, te fazer chorar? Ai xuxu, nem me fala isso que já me sinto culpada mesmo! É pra rir, essa é uma fic de comédia... Ah, e em nenhum momento eu duvidei que você responderia as questões do fim do capítulo!

_Nós morremos de rir na hora que você comparou o Remus a um rato e disse que não precisava ofender!_

**Nossa xuxu, brilhante seu raciocínio sobre a Lily TER que sair da enfermaria! Eu mesmo fiquei pasmo!**

Nossa, assassina de aluguel? Bom, vamos combinar um preço, mas aí terei que transformar essa fic em uma UA, matamos o Seboso, a Lily não sai da enfermaria e a profecia vai falar não mais de Harry Potter, mas sim de um filho seu com o Sirius! Seria o 'Xuxu Black', o que você acha? A Lucy a gente pode casar ela com o Malfoy mesmo... hauhuaha

**Concordo com os adjetivos para as suas review´s! Ainda assim nós amamos! Um beijo bem grande linda!**

_Um beijão xuxu!_

Muitos beijinhos, adoro suas review´s 'curtas' assim! hehehe

* * *

gaby granger – Oi querida! Pode me chamar do jeito que achar melhor! Pode até inventar! (eu tenho tanto apelido criativo que você nem imagina!).

_Que gracinha você desistindo do James! Apesar de quase todo mundo amar J/L, a minoria abre mão de disputar o coração do James comigo!_

**Oh, linda eu sei, eu sei... Ninguém resiste à me elogiar! Mas obrigado, fico até corado!**

Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

_huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua_

Sirius corando? huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

_Essa foi boa! huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua_

**Hahaha não sei qual é a graça!**

Gaby, desculpa por ser má terminando o capítulo daquele jeito, mas veja pelo lado bom: eu não sou tão má assim, vim atualizar rapidinho! Hehehe Beijosssssssssssss!

_Beijinhos linda!_

**Um beijão e... Por favor, não tente resistir à mim. Você mesma já admitiu: é inevitável! Beijos!**

* * *

Bruna Black – **Percebe-se de longe que você é amiga da Fran e que adora a Lucy Eyelesbarrow! Você é piradinha! Primeiro fica feliz da doida ter finalmente aceitado, depois fala que na verdade queria que eu sofresse mais, depois confessa que me ama e no final pede pra eu vir responder os comentários!**

Sirius, quanto mais a gente gosta de você, mais a gente gosta de te ver sofrer, é meio que uma regra básica no fandom! Oi Bruninha! Então as Perversas não existem mais? O.o Que coisa! Mas... E esse Lancaster? O que ele tem de especial? Sabe eu conheço uns dois personagens com esse sobrenome, mas no momento só lembro de uma velhinha muito simpática e desmiolada do livro "Um pressentimento funesto". Acho que não é por causa dela...

_O MEU James é seu pai com essa tal de Gabi? Não entendo mais nada... Quando eu sair daqui vou ter que matar aquele cervo mesmo..._

Huahuaha Lindinha, eu trouxe o Sirius puramente pra atender seu pedido fofo! Eu sou muito boazinha!

**Quem lê isso acredita! Eu que sou personagem dessa maníaca que sei o quanto sofro nas mãos dela... Mas então linda, eu sou seu agregado? Nossa! Mas isso não significa que eu só tenha que ficar com você, né? Sabe como é... Essa vida de galã, a gente precisa...**

Sirius eu me recuso a ouvir o final dessa frase! Vou contar pra Lucy!

**Como esse povo é fofoqueiro... Bem, só me resta me despedir então... Beijos linda!**

_Beijinhos, depois a gente esclarece esse assunto do Harry ter uma irmãzinha..._

Famílias em HP só tem uma certeza: confusão! Eu participava de uma família em que ao mesmo tempo eu era esposa do James, cunhada do Sirius e irmã do Harry! Como isso é possível eu nunca entendi! Huahuaha Beijos lindinha!

* * *

Nanda22 – Olá lindinha! Obrigada! Ah, o Peter está de férias... Não queria ele nessa fic aqui também! Huahuaha

**O pessoal tem uma discriminação com o Pedrinho... Bom linda, cá estou eu pra te dar um beijinho também! Só vai faltar o do Remus, mas quem vai pensar em Remus depois de receber um beijo de Sirius Black?**

_Esse cachorro se acha muito! Vale beijinho meu? Hehe Beijos linda!_

Muitos beijinhos, até mais!

**Um beijo enorme e super especial do Sirius aqui...**

* * *

Flavinha Greeneye – Estou tão feliz de ter você de volta por aqui! E... Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios (Franciane corada). Mas quando MC e Quadribol acabar pretendo me dedicar somente à ABA. Mas você também é escritora e sabe que isso é quase impossível, né? Sempre acabam aparecendo algumas idéias... huahua

_Ninguém merece o Sirius empolgado mesmo! Sobrou até pra mim que estava me divertindo tanto! E eu concordo com você Flavinha, o Remus e a Jane são umas gracinhas, já a minha amiga loirinha... põe fogo na relação dela com o Sirius! Hehehe_

**E no final é só eu quem sofro! Beijos linda!**

_Beijinhos Flavinha!_

Um beijo enorme meu moça, e... Bem vinda de volta à MC2! huahua

* * *

Gabi LBP – Olá! Ai ki lindo! Você me escrevendo uma review tão fofa três horas da madrugada! Obrigada pelo sacrifício, me deixou muito feliz! É... eu sou viciada nas suas review´s!

**Qual o problema em ficar com o Peter? Ele é um maroto também!**

_Ai... que nojo! Eu também soltaria um grito se fosse pra mim! Ah, eu também adoro o jeitinho meigo do Remus... Ele e a Jane são umas fofuras!_

Uma Andrômeda/Remus? AMEI a idéia! Sabe, eu AMO a Nym, e imagino que a mãe dela tenha sido também uma gracinha!

**Que bom que você concorda que eu combino com a Lucy, já estava achando que era o único a pensar isso...**

Lindinha, um beijão, obrigada pela review fofa, eu adorei!

**Beijos meus também, apesar de já estar se debandando pro lado do Remus também, você já foi uma Black e eu tenho certeza que não foi por causa das minhas priminhas...**

_Beijos linda!_

* * *

Nara Rossima – Moça, nem diga uma coisa dessas! Toda fic-writer cria uma espécie de dependência por review´s, eu nunca deixaria de ler uma review sua! Até porque eu as adoro!

**Eu também acho que o Aluado vai pedir a Jane em namoro, se ele não pedir, teremos que tirá-lo dos marotos!**

_Eu também espero poder aproveitar o baile, meu primeiro com o Jamesito! Se não der eu MATO o Almofadinhas, antes que ele consiga qualquer coisa com a Lucy!_

**Lily, pra que essa violência toda? Eu sou seu amigo lembra?**

_Amigo... Se fosse meu amigo não tinha feito o que fez comigo! Mas me aguarde, Sirius Black, me aguarde, ainda vou me vingar de você!_

Nossa! Até eu fiquei com medo dessa ruiva agora! E pode deixar, além de CM, CQ e ABA eu tenho alguns projetos com a Lucy e o resto dessa turma de doidos!

_Olha lá o que você vai aprontar com a gente, hein?_

**Principalmente comigo! A Franciane adora me maltratar!**

É porque você merece! E lindinha, não deixe de aparecer sempre, lembre da minha dependência por review´s! hehehe Beijos!

_Muitos Beijinhos!_

**Um beijão linda!**

* * *

Grace Black – **Olá! Bom, não é tão difícil acertar uma Lily descontrolada passando por dentro dos aros...**

_Eu estava me divertindo muito!_

Olá! Eu também acho o Remus e a Jane uma graça! Quem sabe hoje ele não toma coragem? Hehehe Beijinhos!

_Muitos beijinhos meus também!_

**Um beijão linda!**

* * *

**Ao capítulo então... Beijinhos!****

* * *

**

**Finalmente!**

**

* * *

**

**31 de Dezembro de 1976 (5º Dia)**

- E então, Remus? – Jane me perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Boa noite. – Falei num suspiro.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Boa noite. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Com um aceno ela entrou no salão comunal da Corvinal e eu dei um tapa na minha cabeça.

- Idiota.

Me culpando por não ter conseguido falar nada pra ela, fui para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

James estava sozinho sentado de frente para a lareira.

- Oi Aluado! – Ele me cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. Eu ainda com a cabeça longe apenas acenei um oi.

Sentei ao lado dele só então percebendo sua expressão preocupada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei me inclinando um pouco pra frente.

- Lily está na enfermaria. Estávamos jogando quadribol e ela foi acertada pela goles.

- Lucy? – Perguntei supondo que apenas minha amiga loira fosse capaz de tal feito, mas James contrariou minhas expectativas.

- Não, o Almofadinhas.

Passei os olhos pelo salão comunal.

- Onde eles estão? Digo a Lucy e o Sirius.

- Saíram pra buscar o sobretudo da Lily no campo de quadribol mas não voltaram até agora. Acho que por causa da tempestade...

Sorri compreensivo e encostei-me à poltrona novamente.

- E você ta meio longe... O que aconteceu?

- Não tive coragem de pedir a Jane em namoro...

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Na hora simplesmente me faltou coragem!

James balançou a cabeça descrente.

- A situação do Sirius com a Lucy está bem pior e ele já a pediu em namoro umas quinhentas e quarenta e sete vezes...

Essa observação dele me fez gargalhar.

- O Sirius... Eu e ele somos muito parecidos mesmo... – Levantei do sofá – Eu já vou dormir, quando a ruiva pode receber visitas?

- Só amanhã...

- Amanhã eu vou lá com você então. – Estava subindo para o dormitório quando James me chamou.

- Vê se toma coragem, Remus. A Jane não vai esperar por você eternamente...

* * *

Abri meus olhos lentamente, sentia que toda minha coluna estava fora do lugar. Olhei para os lados e não conseguia reconhecer nada do dormitório da Grifinória.

Estreitei os olhos e me apoiei sobre o braço direito pra ter uma visão melhor do lugar.

Quando percebi onde estava levantei imediatamente. Eu e a Lucy tínhamos dormido na Casa dos Gritos, mas eu não lembrava de ter deitado no chão...

Me aproximei da cama e vi a loirinha dormindo profundamente. Encostei de leve nos cabelos dela.

- Lucy! Lucy... – Chamei baixinho. Como ela não estava escutando me aproximei ainda mais. – Lucy, acorda...

Ela acordou! Mas junto conseguiu me dar uma bela bofetada no rosto.

- Sirius? – Ela perguntou sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

- Sim, eu mesmo!

- Que vermelhão é esse no seu rosto? – Ela perguntou desentendida.

Eu sorri.

- Fui acordar uma maluca que me esbofeteia até enquanto dorme.

- Eu? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor.

- Não acredito que dormimos aqui! E juntos ainda por cima!

- É tão terrível assim dormir comigo?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu simplesmente e levantou da cama.

- No fundo você me ama... – Falei sorrindo. – E de qualquer forma, eu dormi no chão, você deveria estar com _dó_ de mim...

- Um: Eu não te amo. Dois: Nós temos que voltar logo para o castelo. E três: Sinto muito, não consigo sentir dó de você, Sirius...

Eu já falei que ela é uma garota difícil?

Decididamente ela _é_ uma garota difícil!

* * *

Acordei naquele 31 de Dezembro com um estranho frio na barriga.

Encarei o teto do quarto pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Quase consegui beijá-la. Quase consegui pedi-la em namoro.

_Quase._

O que estava faltando? Coragem?

- Como eu sou idiota. – Murmurei.

'_Não é não. Só é bobo_.' – Uma voz feminina invadiu meus pensamentos.

Na verdade não só os pensamentos como o dormitório masculino também.

- Lucy? – Perguntei me cobrindo melhor com o lençol.

- O que você está tentando esconder? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Lucy! – Sirius entrou logo atrás dela no dormitório.

- O que você ainda está fazendo na cama, Remus?

- Dormindo? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha. - Pelo menos é o que _geralmente_ as pessoas fazem à noite, Lucy...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- À noite sim, mas você passou a manhã toda dormindo!

- A manhã toda? - Me sentei na cama no mesmo instante.

No processo, o lençol escorregou e Lucy arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

- Bela visão... – Ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e a puxou para fora do quarto. Eu balancei a cabeça sorrindo. Aqueles dois formavam um belo casal...

De repente aquele frio na barriga me fez pensar em como seria enfim meu baile com a Jane e eu decidi que devia descer logo.

Levantei e fui direto tomar uma ducha fria.

* * *

- Sua pervertida! – Exclamei quando cheguei com Lucy no Salão Comunal.

- Pervertida eu? Sirius foi apenas um elogio, um elogio muito espontâneo!

- Você já me viu sem camisa e não fez nenhum elogio _espontâneo_ assim...

Ela riu.

- Sim eu já te vi sem camisa. Mas o Remus... – Ela finalizou respirando fundo e sorrindo.

Eu fechei a cara.

- Você sabe como me castigar... – Falei num suspiro e me joguei no sofá.

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Sirius! – Ela sentou ao meu lado. – Apenas fui sincera.

- Porque não vai ao baile com o Remus então? – Perguntei chateado.

- Porque ele insiste em ir com a Jane!

Estreitei os olhos e ela sorriu.

- Brincadeira. Por mais estranho que possa parecer... – Ela fez uma pausa esperando que eu a encarasse. – Eu _quero_ ir com você.

- Pra que eu te desculpe por Hogsmead?

- Não. Porque você tem se esforçado. E também conseguiu somar pontos suficientes pra isso.

Eu tentei disfarçar um sorriso, mas não consegui.

Naquele momento James e Lily entraram no salão comunal. Quando me viu a ruiva estancou.

- Obrigada Sirius! – Falou irônica.

- Não há de que, lírio do Pontas!

- É Lis, sempre que precisar ir à um baile com uma enorme marca roxa na testa é só falar com o Sirius aqui. – Lucy falou sorridente apontado pra mim.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Lily falou juntando-se à nós perto da lareira.

- E eu vou ter que fazer o mesmo com a sua companhia do baile, Sirius. A Lily não vai ser a única com a testa inchada desse jeito! – Falou o veado apaixonado...

Mas agora que ele falou eu fui reparar, a Lily estava mesmo com a testa muito inchada, parecia que a testa dela tinha saltado pra frente uns dois centímetros!

- Quero ver você tentar, James. – Lucy falou em tom de desafio.

- Você quer dizer... – James começou boquiaberto.

- ... Que vai ao baile com o Sirius? – Lily completou o raciocínio do meu amigo veado, digo, cervo.

- Sim.

- Então vocês... hum... – James apontou nós dois e sorriu.

- Não exagere, James. Hogwarts está um pouco sem opções de garotas então o Sirius se esforçou bastante pra que eu fosse com ele. Nada mais do que isso!

- Lucy _você sabe que não é isso_! – Falei sério.

- O que eu sei é que fora eu, apenas a Jane e duas garotas do terceiro ano da lufa-lufa estavam disponíveis.

- Eu nem reparei isso!

- Crianças... – Lily interrompeu. – Que coisa feia ficarem discutindo!

Eu e a Lucy nos encaramos e depois olhamos de Lily pra James. Foi minha amada loirinha que se manifestou.

- Lily, _você_ não tem moral nenhuma pra falar uma coisa dessas...

- Eu sei. Mas você também sabe que o Sirius se comportou muito bem nos últimos dias...

- Eu não estou negando isso! Mas sei quais as intenções dele com essa atitude.

- Se soubesse mesmo seria menos chata! Eu estou gostando de verdade de você, Lucy! – Repeti pela ducentésima quarta vez naquela semana.

- Acho que se você gostasse teria se preocupado em mostrar isso antes, não de última hora faltando poucos dias para o baile...

Lily se mexeu inquieta.

- Lucy...

- Deixa Lis. – Interrompi a ruiva. – A Lucy sabe muito bem, mas não quer admitir.

- Talvez é porque ela tenha _medo_ de admitir Sirius. – Falou Remus descendo as escadas.

- Ah, pronto! Agora estou em uma sessão de terapia e nem tinha sido informada?

- É Remus, não se mete. – Concordei com ela, ainda lembrando que o Aluado deixou _propositalmente_ aquele lençol escorregar pra Lucy vê-lo quase nu!

Estranhamente Lily começou a rir.

- Gente eu não entendo vocês! O que foi com você e o Remus, Sirius?

Eu não ia admitir um ciúme bobo daquele, não é? É pra isso que eu sempre tenho a Lucy por perto, ela não perderia a chance de me desmoralizar!

- O Remus levantou da cama assustado e eu o vi só de... só com a roupa íntima. – Ela começou a rir. – E o Sirius ficou bravo! Só não sei se comigo ou com o Aluado...

- Espera aí. – Falou James. – O que _você_ estava fazendo no dormitório masculino?

- Fui acordar o Remus. Ele não é de dormir até tarde e eu fiquei preocupada.

- Eu acho que você se preocupa demais com o Remus, sabia? Ele tem a Jane pra se preocupar com ele, se é que você não sabe.

James e riu e levantou estendendo a mão pra ruiva.

- Lily acho que eu já entendi, o Sirius está com ciúmes.

- Quem diria, hein Almofadinhas? – Lily concordou rindo. – Mas agora, que tal almoçarmos?

Como ninguém respondeu ela e James saíram sozinhos para o almoço.

- Bom, eu também já vou. – Falou Remus. – E não se preocupe, Sirius. É de você que essa doida aí gosta...

- Remus! – Ela repreendeu fazendo-o piscar um olho e sorrir.

- Você disfarça muito bem! Juro que pensei que você me odiava!

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Gosta? – Será que era a minha chance? Depois do que eu vivi nos últimos dias, duvido muito.

- Gosto. Mas também gosto de te ver no limite da paciência comigo.

- Está explicado então. – Nós dois rimos.

- O almoço vai esfriar. – Ela falou cortando (mais uma vez) o clima.

- Vamos almoçar então. – Concordei, acho que já estava mesmo me acostumando com essas atitudes dela.

* * *

Acho que a Lucy devia parar de tentar fazer o Sirius enfartar. Mas sabendo o quanto ela se diverte fazendo isso com o cachorrão, prefiro nem interferir.

Saí do salão comunal decidido a conversar com a Jane. Como dissera James na noite anterior, ela não ficaria à minha disposição. Era hora de tomar uma atitude e eu esperava não falhar na hora H como fiz da última vez.

Saí procurando ela pela escola me esquecendo da maravilhosa invenção dos marotos: nosso Mapa. Fui primeiro ao salão principal, mas vi apenas Lily e James almoçando por lá. Resolvi então para o lugar mais fácil de encontrá-la.

- Achei que não iria aparecer hoje. – Ela falou ao me ver entrar na biblioteca.

Eu sorri e sentei de frente pra ela.

- Eu não perderia a chance de passar uns minutos aqui com você por nada desse mundo.

- Dormiu até mais tarde? – Ela perguntou simpática.

- Sim, não sei como perdi a hora.

- Eu imaginei. – Ela me estendeu um pergaminho. – Fiz pra você.

Passei os olhos pelo pergaminho e arqueei a sobrancelha.

- A redação de poções?

- Sim. Eu sei que é errado senhor monitor, mas... Você pareceu tão abatido ontem depois que nos despedimos. Achei mesmo que você não fosse fazer.

Eu fiquei em silêncio encarando o pergaminho.

- Tem uma coisa...

- Que você está tentando me falar há dias. – Ela completou e eu a olhei surpreso.

- Como você sabe?

- Acho que qualquer um percebe. E então, o que é?

Sem respirar fundo dessa vez. Acho que é isso que me faz perder o embalo.

- Faz algum tempo que eu gosto de você. Mas não tinha coragem de me aproximar, até aquele dia que peguei aquele livro aqui na biblioteca. E desde então nós temos passado momentos ótimos juntos.

Ela sorriu discretamente me permitindo continuar.

- O que eu venho tentando te falar é que... É se... Se você aceita namorar comigo?

- Oh Merlin! – Ela olhou para cima e riu. – Achei que você não fosse perguntar nunca.

- Então...

- É claro que eu aceito, Remus. Eu te disse ontem, os últimos dias foram mais especiais pra mim do que este ano todo em Hogwarts.

Eu não cabia em mim de felicidade! Foi muito mais fácil do que eu imaginava: olha só, continuo vivo!

Sem nos lembrar de onde estávamos, nos debruçamos sobre a mesa e terminamos aquilo que tínhamos começado em Hogsmead...

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, ouvimos alguém sutilmente limpar a garganta perto de nós.

- Vocês dois, pra fora da minha biblioteca agora! – Madame Pince nos expulsou com toda calma.

- Desculpe. – Jane murmurou enquanto guardava o material.

Ajudei ela a levar os livros e ela enlaçou minha mão quando saíamos.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Ela me propôs.

Eu não tinha como recusar, não é?

* * *

Passei, _finalmente_, um dia normal ao lado da Lucy. Depois do almoço ela resolveu ceder à insistência de Lily e fazer os deveres das férias, já que na próxima semana as aulas voltariam ao normal. James e eu acabamos nos juntando à elas.

No final da tarde, a ruiva foi dar uma volta com o _cervinho_ grifinório e Lucy e eu fomos lanchar na cozinha.

Depois do lanche ela se despediu de mim no salão comunal dizendo que ia se arrumar para o baile.

- Ainda faltam quatro horas, Lucy!

- Por isso mesmo, eu já devia ter subido há umas duas horas, no mínimo.

E me dando um beijo no rosto ela subiu para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Sentei no sofá de frente pra lareira e fechei os olhos. De repente um assobio interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Tem um lobo muito faceiro por aqui, hein? – Comentei observando Remus sentar de frente pra mim todo sorridente.

- Você nem imagina...

- Qualquer um imagina! Você e a Jane estão namorando?

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- É mais óbvio do que isso!

- E você e a Lucy?

- Nada concreto. Mas já estou surpreso dela ter aceitado ir ao baile comigo.

- Ela ainda não acredita na sua mudança?

- Não faço idéia. Ela me diz que não sente nada por mim, _nem dó_. Daqui a pouco confessa que gosta de mim mas que também gosta de testar minha paciência. Um pouco ela diz que _quer_ ir ao baile comigo, e um pouco ela diz que vai me fazer companhia pra eu não ficar sozinho com o Seboso.

Remus riu.

- Se ela está te testando mesmo, acho que você está aprovado.

- Então quer dizer que você namoraria comigo? – Perguntei brincando.

- Não! Merlin me livre! Quer dizer que mesmo você não gostando disso, eu conheço a Lucy muito bem. Só não te garanto que vá acontecer alguma coisa hoje, mas que ela ta balançada, isso ta!

Grande consolo.

Eu ainda achava que a qualquer momento ela ia me dizer que tinha desistido e que iria com o Diggory.

Com isso em mente, subi para o dormitório pra trocar de roupa. James já estava tomando banho e Remus subiu logo depois.

Estava chegando, enfim, o tão esperado baile. Senti minhas mãos suarem frio. Era a minha prova final!

* * *

Eu tinha combinado com Jane que a esperaria no corredor do salão comunal da Corvinal. Cheguei lá pontualmente às dez da noite.

Ela não demorou quase nada para aparecer.

E pra erradicar completamente minha dúvida sobre o uso de brilho nas roupas femininas, Jane estava com um vestido rosa cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes.

Agora eu entendo que um vestido desses perderia todo o encanto se fosse usado durante o dia. Era um rosa delicado e tinha uma harmonia perfeita com as pedrinhas. Ela usava o cabelo todo solto, caindo pelo ombro e um colar com pedras tão delicadas quanto as do vestido.

- Você está... Maravilhosa! – Falei ainda boquiaberto.

- Você também está magnífico. – Ela falou me cumprimentando com um beijo.

Descemos logo para o salão principal que, como em todas as ocasiões festivas, estava estupendamente decorado. Sirius e James ainda não tinham chegado então escolhemos uma mesa que fosse próxima à pista de dança.

Ao sentarmos um elfo veio nos perguntar se gostaríamos de beber alguma coisa. Jane agradeceu gentilmente e pediu que ele voltasse mais tarde pois estávamos esperando alguns amigos.

Passei os olhos pelo salão. Muitos alunos já tinham voltado das férias e o salão estava mais cheio do que eu esperava.

- Vamos dançar? – Jane me pediu já levantando da mesa.

- Vamos _tentar_. – Falei arrancando uma risada dela.

* * *

James e eu esperávamos pacientemente no salão comunal. Lucy e Lily já estavam se arrumando havia horas. Decidimos jogar Snap Explosivo pra passar o tempo.

Remus já tinha saído pra encontrar Jane quando as duas desceram.

- Demoramos? – Lily perguntou dando um selinho em James.

- Você está linda. – O cervinho apaixonado só faltava babar em cima da ruiva.

E estava mesmo. Ela usava um vestido vermelho escuro justo e comprido até o tornozelo. E a testa dela já tinha voltado ao normal!

- Olá Sirius! – Lucy me cumprimentou.

Foi a vez de James bater no meu queixo pra eu fechar a boca. A Lucy estava ainda mais linda do que normalmente. Estava com um vestido sem alças verde esmeralda, com uma fenda lateral.

- Eu não ganho beijinho também? – Perguntei sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É claro que não. Somos amigos, lembra?

- E amigos não dão selinho? – Perguntei me fazendo de inocente.

- Eu sou amiga do James, o que você acha Lily de eu cumprimentá-lo com um selinho também?

- Acho que você morre no instante seguinte. – Falou a ruiva sanguinária.

Lucy sorriu.

- Está respondido Sirius.

Mas eu não desisto fácil!

- E a _Senhorita Difícil Eyelesbarrow_ pode ao menos me dar a mão?

- Isso sim. – Ela falou enlaçando minha mão. – Podemos ir agora?

Vi Lily e James trocarem um olhar divertido. Não me lembro... Será que hoje eu já me perguntei porque é que eu fui me apaixonar por essa insensível?

Acho que só umas dez vezes...

Chegamos ao salão principal que estava muito bonito cheio de esculturas de gelo. Não demoramos para encontrar Remus e Jane. _Aos beijos_ diga-se de passagem.

- Boa Noite. – Lucy e Lily abraçaram Jane.

Eu vi Lucy lançar um olhar curioso pra Remus. Eu entendi e ele também. Tanto que se apressou em explicar.

- Jane e eu estamos namorando. – Falou segurando a mão da Corvinal.

- Sério? Nossa, parabéns Remus! – Lucy abriu um sorriso (lindo) pra ele. E virando-se pra Jane completou. – Você é uma garota de sorte, Jane.

- É, eu sei. – Jane sorriu também.

Não sei pra que tanto dengo com esse _lobo mau_... Se ele já tem uma namorada a Lucy não precisa também ficar mimando ele, precisa? No momento o 'maroto carente' _sou eu_!

Mas quem disse que ela percebe isso? Quem percebeu alguma coisa foi a própria Jane.

- E vocês dois, também?

Eu abri um sorriso. Se a Lucy quisesse ela que explicasse. No que dependesse de mim eu diria que sim... Mas ela sempre parece ter as respostas prontas.

- É claro que não. Nós somos amigos e o Sirius fez a gentileza de não me deixar sozinha. Só isso.

- Eu pensei que depois daquela poesia... – Ela fez um gesto displicente. – Me desculpa, mas é que vocês combinam tanto.

Não sabia se ficava bravo com a Jane por ter lembrado daquele king-kong ou se ficava grato por ela dizer que a gente combinava tanto... Decidi que ficava grato.

- Obrigado. – Falei sorrindo. Lucy permaneceu quieta como se não tivesse escutado.

* * *

Depois do jantar ser servido, um grupo contratado por Dumbledore começou a tocar algumas músicas agitadas.

Lily foi a primeira a correr para a pista de dança. Sem opção, James a acompanhou. Logo Jane e eu, Sirius e Lucy estávamos lá também.

Dançamos muito e quando pensávamos em ir sentar a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta. Eu sorri e agradeci à eles mentalmente. Me aproximei da minha doce Jane e a enlacei Jane pela cintura.

Antes de beijar minha _namorada_ ainda pude ver Sirius segurando a Lucy pela mão. Bem que eles _também_ podiam se acertar...

* * *

Estávamos dançando quando o grupo que animava a festa começou a tocar uma música romântica.

Vi James e Lily começarem a dançar juntinhos, Remus e Jane também. E a Lucy? Adivinhem?

- Podemos ir sentar agora. – Ela falou saindo em direção à mesa.

Eu a puxei pela mão.

- Fica. – Pedi e a encarei com a minha melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva.

Descobri nesses últimos anos que nenhuma garota, nem mesmo a Lucy, é capaz de resistir a um apelo desses.

Ela hesitou um momento, mas se aproximou.

- Sirius, não pense...

- Shhh. – Coloquei o indicador nos lábios dela a impedindo de continuar.

Ela suspirou e se aproximou ainda mais deixando que eu a abraçasse.

Naquela noite do jantar na sala precisa, esperava ter a oportunidade de dançar assim com ela. E, como sempre, ela tinha arranjado uma forma de fugir de mim.

Mas agora que ela estava ali, tão perto, parecia que nada mais importava. Nem mesmo tudo o que eu passei pra estar aqui desse jeito. Depois de duas músicas ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu fiquei um tempo sem conseguir pensar direito, só sentindo o aroma cítrico do perfume dela.

- Podemos dar uma volta? – Ela perguntou me fazendo voltar à realidade.

- Já? – Perguntei com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ela riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Mas não voltamos para a mesa, segurando a minha mão ela me puxou para os jardins.

- Estava precisando de um pouco de silêncio... – Ela falou e sentou na escadaria.

- Vai ficar resfriada... – Alertei (de novo!).

Bom, ela estava com um vestido longo e um sobretudo no mesmo tecido do vestido. E sentar nas escadas geladas do castelo não era uma boa idéia.

- Você iria cuidar de mim, não iria?

- Acho que você vai ter que pedir ao Remus. Não é ele seu que você ama? – Falei no mesmo tom de provocação que ela usa.

Ela me encarou sorrindo.

- Mas ele tem a Jane, ela pode ser ciumenta...

- Que bom que você percebeu. – Sem alternativa, me sentei ao lado dela.

- Porque você está fazendo isso?

A Lucy e sua mania de fazer perguntas fora do assunto.

Meu cérebro demorou mais do que alguns segundos pra entender sobre o que ela estava falando e ainda mais pra pensar na resposta.

- Eu preciso mesmo repetir que estou apaixonado por você?

- Como esteve pela Cindy, pela Roberts, pela Laureen?

- Não. Como eu nunca estive antes.

Eu a vi morder o lábio inferior e encarar o chão pensativa.

- Você tem alguma dúvida de que a gente pode dar certo?

- Não. – Ela respondeu olhando pra mim.

- O que é então?

- Eu tenho dúvida se não vou me arrepender depois.

_Quando as palavras não podem dizer mais nada, tem outras coisas que falam por si_... É quase isso. Ainda sim é poético, não? Li num livro da Lis uma vez...

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é que me lembrando dessa frase, passei uma mão pela cintura dela e com a outra ergui seu rosto à altura do meu.

Ela estava agora tão perto que senti minha voz falhar quando disse:

- Eu juro que não te deixo se arrepender.

E antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, encostei meus lábios aos dela. E ao contrário dos meus temores, ela permitiu o beijo.

Mesmo com toda a minha (vasta) experiência no ramo, nunca tinha experimentado um beijo como esse. A cada segundo eu gostava mais dessa loirinha desmiolada e, ao contrário do nosso beijo em Hogsmead, eu sentia que dessa vez ela também queria.

Pelo menos quando nos separamos ela não me deu nenhum tapa. Do contrário ela respondeu com sua 'reação padrão': riu.

- Ainda não acredito que eu vou concordar com isso. – Ela falou com os olhos fechados.

- Pode acreditar. – Eu me levantei e a puxei pra cima segurando as duas mãos dela. – Você quer _finalmente_ ser minha namorada?

* * *

**N/a:**

_/Aquela musiquinha de 'aleluia' que todo mundo conhece/_

Aleluia, aleluia, aleluia, ale-lu-i-ááá!

Luci Potter canta com o coro angelical!

E vocês, cantem conosco!

Huahuahuahua

Remus finalmente pediu a Jane em namoro! (aleluia, aleluia...)

Sirius e Lucy tiveram finalmente um dia normal! (aleluia, aleluia...)

Sirius finalmente beijou a Lucy! (aleluia, aleluia...)

A loirinha finalmente vai aceitar o pedido de namoro! (Ih... Será, será?)

Hahahaha

Eu já tinha confessado que AMO ver o Sirius com ciúmes, não? Mas o ciúmes da Lucy com o Remus é um pouco diferente daquele que ele sentia dela com o Amus, afinal o Remus _realmente_ conhece a Lucy e ela _realmente_ gosta muito dele. Então o Siricutico fica numa situação ainda pior!

Todo mundo achou que o Remus ia pedir a Jane em namoro no começo do capítulo! Huahuahua Eu sou má! Deixe o lobinho se martirizando a noite toda! Mas enfim, miss Jane deve estar feliz não?

Quem deve estar triste é a turma que gosta de ver o Almofadinhas sofrer, mas apesar do progresso dele no capítulo passado vocês viram como a loirinha continua má? Está na natureza dela maltratá-lo, fazer o quê? hahaha

**Antes de ir, tenho que falar três coisas:**

1- Aproveitando o coro angelical aqui presente, vamos todos cantar juntos para uma amiguinha super especial que está aniversariando hoje: _Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos **Remus** na vida..._ huahuaha **miss Jane** espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que foi postado e escrito especialmente para o seu aniversário! Por isso o Remus não te pediu em namoro capítulo passado, ta?

2- Ainda a miss Jane: Por favor não fique brava com a Lucy pela cena do Remus sem camisa, mas '_o que é bonito tem que ser apreciado_', não é mesmo?

3- Pessoinhas lindas, próximo capítulo é o penúltimo...

/Coro angelical fazendo 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh' junto comigo/

Muita coisa ainda está pra acontecer... Então espero muitas review´s, hein?

Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês vêm até aqui pra ler a fic não minhas N/a´s gigantescas, então... Já vou, ok? Muitos beijinhos!

Luci E. Potter.


	8. Quinto Dia Continuação

**Estou de volta!**

**Mas quase tive que arranjar uma substituta pra Lucy, as fãs do Remus quase mataram nossa loirinha por causa da cena do lobinho sem camisa! Huahuahua A miss Jane só faltou explodir de ciúmes! Huahuahua**

**Mas estamos todos bem, então... Vamos às review´s!**

**Miss Moony – **Olá! Uma leitora da Floreios? Que legal! Eu não coloquei a continuação por lá porque quase ninguém comentava. Que bom que você me achou por aqui! Hauhauha Concordo com você: é o máximo ver o Sirius sofrendo bastante antes de ser feliz! Huahuahua Oh! Mais uma doida pelo Remus? O lobinho tem feito sucesso por aqui! Nem a Lucy conseguiu resistir... huahuahua Ah, eu entendi direitinho seu comentário sim, o ff atrapalha com esse negócio de não poder mandar duas reviews... Hehe Que bom que você deu um jeito! Sim, todos os marotos são umas fofuras e _raros_! Huahuahua Você também acha que o Snape pode falar alguma coisa? Vamos torcer pelo não, né? Apesar que... Ah, melhor você ler. Hehehe Beijinhos! Volte sempre, ta?ximo ver o Sirius sofrendo ue legal! o Snape conta! huahuahAzkaban condenado por um crime que ele JAMAIS cometeria... E tamb

**JhU Radcliffe – **Oi VIP! Não, nem todo mundo quer te matar... Só a Lily, mas ela não veio hoje! Huahuaha Ai, 'kibom' ki você gostou do capítulo, do título e do coro angelical! Hauhuahua Ah, prometo ler a sua oneshot, ta? É só ter uns minutinhos... Quanto à CDL, acho que você não levou à sério a ameaça que eu te fiz na minha review, hein? Olha que além dos clássicos Disney eu comecei a baixar outras musiquinhas que fizeram parte da minha infância. Estou pensando em ir lá cantar 'Thundercats', 'Ursinhos Carinhosos' e 'He Man', hein? Huahauhua A Lily mandou avisar que ela te perdoa e vai no chá sim... É claro que ela não viu o final do seu comentário, senão... huahua Prometo atualizar ABA logo, ta? Muitos beijinhos linda!

**Yuufu – **Minha nova filhinha! Uma de suas favoritas? Oh, mamys fica orgulhosa! Rsrsrs É... _Finalmente_ foi mesmo um bom título, não? Huahuaha Você assistiu piratas? Eu vou assistir amanhã... (contando as horas, tic tac, tic tac...) Tenho que ver se o Jack melhorou com relação ao primeiro filme pra ser um bom pai pra vocês (caso escolham ele...) rsrsrs Bom, não precisa me agradecer por te defender da ira da super ruiva, afinal agora eu sou sua mamys, estou aqui pra isso! Huahuahua Seu Big Dog marca encontro com você no próximo capítulo, ta? Rsrs Beijos lindinha!

**Dm Tayashi – **Oie! Sério mesmo que você ficou relendo a resposta? XD Que lindinha... Hei, você não entrou mais no MSN? Nunca mais vi você on... Não vou negar que sua sugestão é muito boa... huahuaha Mas acho que não tenho mais idéias pra juntar esse povo de novo. Quem sabe em uma fic UA um dia? Huahauha Obrigada, já estou recuperada mesmo do assalto, quando o susto passa fica melhor! Gostou mesmo da minha review? XD Brigadinha... rsrs Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e não se preocupe que eu não me encho não! Hehehe Um beijo ENORME pra você também! XDD

**miss Jane Poltergeist – **Oi filhota lindinha! Melhor aniversário da sua vida? OMG! Que honra poder te dar um presente desse! Olha, sua review de oito páginas (sim, você conseguiu a maior de todos os tempos) teve uma página inteirinha só brigando com a Lucy! Huahuaha Prefiro encarar o Remus transformado do que você com ciúmes! Hahaha Apesar de que agora você é minha filhinha, né? Posso te colocar de castigo! Huahuaha (aquela que finge ser boazinha mas esconde planos maléficos de dominação do mundo fazendo as próprias filhas de escravas…). Huahuaha Ducentésima existe sim (200)! Que bom que te fiz tão feliz! Hei, não te acho mal agradecida, na verdade eu não coloquei o Remus descrevendo muito o beijo porque ele é mais tímido, parece que não combina com ele ficar falando muito assim, sabe? Eu imagino o Remus daquele tipo de cara que não conta 'aquelas' coisas pros amigos como o Sirius ou o James fariam… XD Ai, como eu queria responder todo o seu comentário! AMEI ele de paixão e ri muito (só pra variar um poquinho, né?) Você conversando com você falsa foi o máximo! Bom, a Lucy é mesmo muito má, mas o Sirius merece, né? Huahauhau Eu acho que agora ela vai parar de dar em cima do SEU (oficialmente agora) Remus, ta? Ah, aquele 'seu que você ama' foi erro de digitação, eu ia digitar 'seu amor secreto' mas acho que já tinha usado essa frase antes, então troquei por 'ele que você ama'… Por isso a mistura… Hahaha 'Pensando: será que estou feliz?' huahua Quase não, né? Eu que fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto! Um beijo beeem grande, _dollu_ você filhinha! XDD

**gaby granger – **Oie! Tudo bem! Se a Luci aceitar o pedido acho que o sofrimento do Sirius não vai parar não… huahuahua Até eu que prefiro o James queria estar no lugar da Luci só pra maltratar o cachorrão! Hehehe Sobre apelidos… Bom, eu tenho cada um que você não imagina! Até de 'Fransola' me chamam… Esse capítulo é o penúltimo, também vou sentir falta da coisas que a Lucy apronta com esse cachorrão… hehe Beijinhos lindinha!

**jehssik – **Oi lindinha! Ai… Ki bom que você gostou tanto do capítulo! Sim, sobre a aposta… as coisas realmente vão se complicar um pouco… não falo mais nada! Huahuaha Tadinha mesmo da Lily! Ninguém merece um Sirius descontrolado daquele jeito! Huahua Sabe, eu também adoro J/L e prefiro o James! Não sei porque… XD Ai, que gracinha você… mas é verdade mesmo, a fic está acabando… Eu vou morrer de saudades disso aqui! Muitos beijinhos linda.

**Tahh Black – **Ah, obrigada lindinha! E pode ficar tranqüila, pelo menos ABA ainda tem uns vinte capítulos programados... Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo! Huahuahua Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Hehe Um beijão!

**Gabi LBP – **Olá! Nem demorei, viu? Rsrs Nhá… Eu te vi lá no 'cucuti' XD Olha, acho que realmente não há um bom sentido na palavra babaca… Deixa o pior sentido mesmo, é pro Sirius, quem se importa? Huahuahua Yes, a Lily é mesmo muito esperta! E yes, eu vou passar na sua fic! Bom, a Jane (original) disse que também esperaria eternamente pelo lobinho, vocês duas terão uma briga boa, hein? Huahuahua Sim, eu gosto de fazer o lobinho sofrer, fazer o Sirius sofrer… Aliás, vou te contar, quando eu idealizei a Lucy, já imaginei ela como a Reese exatamente por causa da cena de Legalmente Loira que ela tá com o cachorrinho… huahaua (é, eu fiz ela sob medida pro Sirius). Oh, não fique brava com a Lucy! Tadinha, não conseguiu se conter! Hauhau Você precisa ler o comentário da miss Jane… Ela também teve um ataque de ciúmes por causa dessa cena! Ah… Ótima explicação pro Remus ter dormido até mais tarde… huahauha Sério que você gostou do pedido de namoro? Foi tão dificil escrever alguma coisa que não fugisse da personalidade fofa do Remus… Então acho que eu consegui, né? Rsrsrs Moça você me fez ficar cantando aquela música das chiquititas por diaaaaaaaas! Huahua Você não imagina a vergonha que eu passava no trabalho, no ônibus, em casa ou com minhas amigas quando eu soltava um 'tudo, tudo, tudo é seu é só querer…' Sua culpa! Hauhauha E essa da Lucy ter TOC é uma ótima explicação! Hahaha Espero que também goste tanto assim desse capítulo… Beijinhos flor!

**Grace Black – **Oh, que bom que você gostou! E... Bem, vai ser difícil a gente esquecer tão cedo aquele king-kong do Sirius, né? Hauhauha Um beijão linda!

**-Laura- - **Eu também me divirto muito fazendo personagens responderem, só que isso atrasa um pouco a atualização, por isso geralmente eu mesma respondo... Bom, realmente as coisas estão melhorando pro lado desses marotos, hein? O James e o Remus já se deram bem e o Sirius já se deu meio-bem por enquanto... hauhau Vamos ver no que vai dar essa história do Seboso... Beijinhos lindinha!

**Ly Black – **Filha XUXU! XD Quase que você faz minhas fics entrarem em greve, hein? Huhauhauhua Viu, nem atrapalhei a atualização de Irresistível nem de Vida Louca! Aliás, achei o máximo o trailer! Queria mesmo poder trazer sempre o Sirius pra responder, mas você não imagina o quanto isso atrasa a atualização… huahuahua Lasanha? Ai, xuxu você não devia fazer isso com uma pessoa que está morrendo de vontade de comer lasanha! Isso me lembra que que eu tenho que aprender a fazer lasanha! Hei, não fica mal não xuxu! Eu prometo que não te deixo sem minhas fics, estou alimentando umas idéias meio doidas, vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu acho que você vai gostar… Não falo mais nada! Hauhauhau Há, eu vou assistir Piratas2 amanhã! Yupi! Huahua Beijinhos da mamys xuxuzinho!

**Brebs – **Olá! Bem vinda à nossa família de doidos felizes! Huahua Aqui todo mundo ri por qualquer coisa, é impressionante! Mas é a vida é bem melhor assim! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic, fico feliz em saber que você vai aparecer sempre! E o Remus está ganhando muitas fãs por causa dessa fic... Quem manda ele ser tão gracinha? Hehe Um beijão, e não se preocupe, eu não esqueço! huahua

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Ai, que bom que você veio! 6 de Outubro? Pode deixar que vou postar um capítulo bem especial de ABA ou quem sabe... Até mesmo uma outra surpresa? Huahuahua Vamos ver se dá tempo... Ai, ki bom que você gosta das minhas notas... XDD Perdoadíssima por ter demorado! Que bom que eu atrasei pra atualizar! Huahuahua E hoje temos mais momentos fofos, a Lucy está virando uma pessoa normal... huahuah Um beijão lindinha!

**Nara Rossinoli Maciel** – Sim, AMO suas review´s e não se preocupe em ter demorado, o que importa é que você veio! Também acho o Remus e a Jane um casal muito fofinho! Apesar da verdadeira Jane não ser nada romântica, mas... Tudo bem... rsrsrs Bom, depois de tudo que aconteceu em MC1 não podia deixar o James sem a Lily no baile, seria mesmo muita maldade! Ai, me desculpa, estou mesmo muito atrasada com ABA, mas prometo atualizar assim que puder! Um beijão lindinha!

**Nanda22 – **Olá! Ai, eu sei como você se sente... A gente quer ver o final mas no fundo já dá uma saudade antecipada. É terrível. Só falta o beijo do Remus? Vamos providenciar! Hehehe É... O Rabicho com certeza tem um bom motivo pra ter feito o que fez com seus grandes amigos... No fundo eu também não o odeio tanto. O problema é quando eu me lembro que o pobre do Sirius passou doze anos em Azkaban condenado por um crime que ele JAMAIS cometeria... E também quando lembro da Lily e o James com tanta coisa ainda pra viver... Aí eu fico brava! Huahauha Prometo que dou uma passadinha nas suas fics assim que puder, com o meu tempo curto até pra escrever ta um pouco difícil, mas vou dar um jeitinho. :D Huahua Você quer fazer bolão? Acho que não vai dar, ta todo mundo apostando que o Snape conta! Huahuaha Beijos!

**Sem mais delongas...**

**

* * *

**

**O Baile...**

**

* * *

**

**31 de Dezembro de 1976 (5º Dia - continuação)**

- Sim, eu aceito, Sirius. Pronto: Aceito, aceito, aceito!

Ai meu Merlin, como é bom escutar isso! Acho que nuca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Logo eu que falava que nunca ia me amarrar...

Sorrindo eu a abracei forte e a beijei de novo. Com ainda mais vontade e se dependesse de mim, não pretendia me separar dela nunca mais.

Mas o inevitável aconteceu. Ela se afastou e entrelaçou minha mão.

- Acho que já podemos voltar para o salão barulhento.

- Não. Eu não tenho mais vontade de ficar naquele baile...

- Não? E pretende fazer o que?

- Ficar aqui fora namorando... Esperei tanto tempo por isso pra você fugir nos primeiros dez minutos?

Ela riu.

- Ta bom, mas só mais um pouquinho! Depois a gente volta pra dançar.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que você tem que manter sua fama de carrasca. – Falei fazendo-a rir.

**

* * *

**

Quando a banda voltou a tocar músicas agitadas, eu e minha doce Jane resolvemos ir sentar um pouco. James e Lily vieram logo atrás trazendo as bebidas.

- Eu amo dançar! – Falou Lily animada.

- Ninguém percebe... – Falei irônico.

- Podemos voltar, Jamesito? – Ela perguntou ignorando meu comentário.

- Já? Vamos esperar só um pouquinho, meu lírio...

Lily concordou e bebeu um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Não vi Dumbledore na festa... – Comentou Jane.

Só então eu me dei conta de que também não tinha visto nosso diretor.

- É a guerra, Jane. Essa _bendita_ guerra... – Comentou James.

- Eu notei a falta de _outras pessoas_... – Falou Lily.

- Lucy e Sirius? – Perguntei e ela concordou.

- Só espero que a Lucy não tenha conseguido matar o Almofadinhas de vez.

Eu ri me lembrando do temor de Sirius em ser trocado em plena festa pelo Diggory.

- Remus, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... – Jane falou de repente colocando a mão sobre a minha.

- O que foi? – Perguntei preocupado.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio.

- Não sei. De repente começou a doer muito minha cabeça.

- Eu preparo uma poção pra você e...

- Não precisa se preocupar. – Ela me interrompeu sorrindo.

- Se quiser eu posso fazer um chá com umas ervas trouxas ótimas!

- Obrigada Lily, mas acho que é só eu descansar um pouco. Você me leva pra Corvinal, Remus?

- Claro. – Levantei rápido e a segurei pela mão.

Jane se despediu de Lily e de James e seguimos até o salão comunal da casa dela.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Sim, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Ela me respondeu sorrindo. – Acho que é por causa da cerveja, eu não estou muito acostumada...

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode ir me chamar. A senha da Grifinória é _Chifre de Unicórnio_.

- Não se preocupe Remus. Eu vou ficar bem, sério mesmo.

- Mas qualquer coisa...

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa eu vou te chamar, ok?

Respirei mais tranqüilo. Jane me deu um beijo e acenou antes de entrar no salão comunal. Quase da mesma forma que fizera no dia anterior.

Mas agora estávamos namorando... Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil assim e também tão bom... Tinha arranjado essa coragem logo!

Tinha decidido ir direto para a Torre da Grifinória já que aquele baile não teria mais a menor graça sem a Jane. Mas no meio do caminho lembrei que esquecera meu casaco na festa.

Enquanto voltava para o Salão Principal, fui me lembrando quanta coisa tinha acontecido no último mês. Tudo que a Lucy desencadeou com a frase: _'- Remus, só você pode me ajudar!'_ Quando invadiu o dormitório masculino desesperada.

Tínhamos conseguido juntar James e Lily... Eu estava namorando... Só faltava mesmo ela e o Almofadinhas se acertarem.

Lembrei também do que tinha dito à Lucy quando já nos desesperávamos por não conseguir juntar Lily e James: _Tudo se acerta no final_.

Será que já estava chegando o nosso final feliz?

**

* * *

**

Consegui manter a Lucy _ocupada_ por bastante tempo. O suficiente pra ela não tocar no assunto de voltar para o salão. Mas quando o vento lá fora começou a ficar excessivamente frio, eu mesmo sugeri voltarmos pra beber alguma coisa.

No salão de festas, poucos casais ainda dançavam. Lily e James estavam entre eles, mas a banda já tinha voltado a tocar músicas mais agitadas.

Remus e Jane não estavam por ali.

Deixei Lucy na mesa e fui buscar uma bebida. Tinha alguma coisa me incomodando, mas eu não sabia o que. Só sabia que era aquela sensação de estar sendo observado.

Passei os olhos pelo salão e, como de costume, parei na única mesa Sonserina da festa. Minha amada priminha e seu caso de verão: Seboso Snape. Eu tinha a impressão que o Seboso no fundo guardava algum amor platônico (_e gay_) por mim. Impressionante o quanto ele gosta de ficar observando meus movimentos!

Acenei pra ele com um sorriso maroto e continuei meu caminho até o bar improvisado no salão.

Peguei dois vinhos e voltei para a mesa.

- Se for vinho seco você vai tomar outro banho! – Minha adorada namorada falou _gentilmente_.

- É suave, Lucy. Eu aprendi, ta?

Ela riu e eu fiquei olhando pra ela com a minha maior cara de bobo. Não que eu ache que tenho cara de bobo, mas foi o que ela disse...

- Porque você ta me olhando com essa cara de bobo?

- Você fica tão linda quando sorri! – Falei roubando um beijo dela.

- Sirius, se você for me beijar cada vez que eu dou risada...

- Vai ser ótimo porque você ri o tempo todo!

Ela tentou ficar séria mas não conseguiu e acabou rindo ainda mais. E eu a beijei de novo.

- Agora pára com essa história Sirius. Ou eu vou enjoar de você em cinco dias!

- E brincar com o meu coração? Achei que você era a favor de um compromisso sério! – Falei fazendo cara de anjinho.

- E sou mesmo! – Ela levantou da mesa. – Vou ao banheiro, já volto, ta?

Eu sinalizei que sim e fiquei observando os outros estudantes dançarem. Lily e James tinham ido pro bar, a ruiva parecia estar conversando com elfo e James bebia uma cerveja amanteigada.

O Seboso continuava me olhando. Por Merlin, será que ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer? Tudo bem que _admirar_ Sirius Black é a melhor vista que alguém pode querer. Mas ele é homem! Ou alguma espécie parecida... Porque não vai olhar para as mulheres?

Enquanto eu pensava nisso, Lucy apareceu na entrada do salão. Por algum instinto, olhei para a mesa do meu _amigo_ Ranhoso. Ele não estava mais lá. Questão de segundos!

Quando fui suspirar aliviado por ele ter me esquecido, ele apareceu na frente da minha mesa.

- Cansou de me admirar de longe e veio ver de perto se toda essa beleza é mesmo real? – Perguntei apontando pra mim mesmo.

- Quanta presunção!

- Então _vaza_ Ranhoso. A festa estava boa demais sem você aparecendo na minha frente.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso de lado e puxou aquela capa horrorosa para si.

- Apenas me tira uma dúvida, Black. Nesse caso, quem ganha a aposta?

- Que aposta? – Lucy perguntou surpresa.

- Aposta nenhuma. O Seboso ta meio louco das idéias. Vamos, Lucy. – Levantei e puxei ela pela mão.

- Acho que quem está louca aqui é a sangue ruim. – Seboso falou com um sorriso desdenhoso.

Lucy estancou e virou lentamente.

- Pra aceitar ser o '_prêmio extra_'. – Ele finalizou fazendo o sinal de aspas no ar.

- Prêmio extra? Do que é que você está falando, Snape?

- Não está falando de nada, Lucy. – Eu tentei tira-la dali, mas ela puxou a mão bruscamente.

- Me explica essa história, Seboso! – Ela já estava começando a ficar irritada.

Nesse momento Remus entrou no Salão Principal.

- Oh! Pensei que você soubesse. – Snape falou observando Remus se aproximar. – O Black não te contar, tudo bem, mas pensei que o lobisomem fosse seu amigo.

Ela olhou imediatamente para Remus que estava pálido.

- Agora se me dão licença. Acho que vocês tem um assunto pra resolver. Sabe, não é bom discutir coisas tão particulares na frente de um... estranho. – Snape falou girando a capa e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Lucy estava parada entre Remus e eu e olhava para nós com a pergunta escrita em seu olhar. Como não falamos nada, ela perguntou nervosa.

- Querem fazer o favor de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Já disse que não está acontecendo nada, meu amor. – Falei abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Me larga Sirius. Vai me falar, Remus?

- O-o-olha Lu-lu-cy. E-eu a-a-a-acho que... – Ele falou gaguejando.

- A verdade Remus! – Ela falou brava e ele me encarou.

Eu sacudi a cabeça várias vezes, mas o Aluado apenas deu um suspiro.

- A verdade...

- Remus! – Eu falei desesperado.

- A verdade? – Lucy perguntou à ele ignorando o meu desespero.

- A verdade é que eu estou apaixonado por você. – Falei entrando na frente dela.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Remus?

- Desculpa, Almofadinhas. – Ele me falou pesaroso e eu me joguei na cadeira. – A verdade, Lucy, é que o Sirius e eu fizemos uma aposta de que conseguiríamos vir com você e com a Jane como nossas namoradas nesse baile. Nós apostamos galeões e o Seboso ouviu uma conversa nossa. – Ele deu mais um suspiro – É isso.

Um silêncio horrível ficou entre nós. Eu preferia que ela gritasse, me desse uns tapas... qualquer coisa. Mas ela virou lentamente pra mim e perguntou com a voz embargada:

- Uma aposta?

- Me desculpa, Lucy. – Falei baixinho.

- Eu... Eu acreditei em você! Acreditei na sua mudança! Mas era tudo uma maldita e estúpida aposta?

- Não! – Gritei desesperado – Por Merlin, não. Eu mudei de verdade, eu estou apaixonado de verdade. _Eu amo você_, Lucy.

Ela levantou a mão pra me dar um tapa. Eu fechei os olhos, mas ela abaixou a mão devagar e falou com desprezo:

- Mentiroso!

- Lucy... – Remus chamou baixinho.

- E você, _Lupin_. Pensei que fosse meu amigo, pensei que se preocupasse comigo. Eu esperava que qualquer um, ouviu? Qualquer um fosse conivente com isso, mas nunca você!

- Eu não sei o que te dizer.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e duas grossas lágrimas rolaram por aquele rosto lindo. Aquele rosto sempre tão feliz. E eu era o culpado.

Me aproximei e estiquei a mão pra enxugar-lhe as lágrimas, mas ela deu um passo pra trás.

- Não encoste em mim, _Black_. – Ela falou isso com tanta mágoa que me assustou. Não consegui falar nada. Nem fazer nada.

Apenas a vi se afastando, se afastando e depois correndo pra fora do castelo. Quando voltei a mim, vi Remus sentado na mesa com o rosto enterrado nas mãos e James se aproximar da gente com Lily em seu encalço.

**

* * *

**

Eu não esperava contar essa história assim pra Lucy. Nunca a vi tão magoada. Mas eu sabia que o Ranhoso teria uma atitude dessas, devia ter me preparado pra inventar qualquer coisa na hora.

Mas eu não consegui. É meio difícil conseguir mentir para uma Legilimente nata. E mesmo assim, era a Lucy. Eu não podia mentir pra ela que eu considero como uma irmã. Ela tinha razão, eu não devia ter compactuado com isso.

Sirius soltou um grito e chutou uma das cadeiras.

- Eu mato. Mato aquele Ranhoso!

- Não vai adiantar nada, Sirius. – Falei ficando em pé ao lado dele. – Só vai piorar as coisas.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou preocupada.

- Explica você, Aluado. – Sirius falou nervoso e saiu do Salão Principal.

Eu fiquei parado por um tempo, encarando a porta que ele acabara de passar.

- E então?

- A Lucy terminou com o Sirius. – Era basicamente isso. Não queria ter que contar toda a história novamente e ainda agüentar o olhar de censura que certamente a Lily ia me dar.

- Terminou? Mas eu nem sabia que eles tinham começado alguma coisa.

Respirei fundo, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar tudo mesmo, era melhor acabar logo com isso. Mas dessa vez eu contei calmamente, explicando que no meio da aposta o Sirius se descobriu apaixonado de verdade pela Lucy. E também que eu gostava de verdade da Jane.

- A Jane também já sabe? – James me perguntou quando terminei de falar.

- Ainda não. Mas é uma questão de tempo. O Snape não vai perder a chance de falar com ela amanhã bem cedo.

- O que vocês fizeram foi errado... – Falou Lily.

- Eu sei Lily. – interrompi - A Lucy falou isso com todas as letras. Inclusive o '_Lupin_'.

- Mas não foi tão errado assim. – Ela continuou.

Eu a encarei surpreso.

- Não?

- Não. Você gosta de verdade da Jane. E o Sirius também já demonstrou gostar da Lucy. Se ele não gostasse, não teria passado tudo o que passou pra conseguir vir ao baile com ela. O que foi errado foi colocar galeões no meio da história.

- Então você acha que...

- Acho que vocês fizeram coisas piores pra juntar James e eu.

Eu ri, mas tive que concordar.

- Acho que se o Sirius conversar com a Lucy, ela vai entender. É lógico que ela ta chateada agora. Mas daqui a pouco vai passar, e ela vai escutar vocês.

- Vou procurar o Almofadinhas. Antes que ele faça alguma besteira.

- Isso Aluado. – James concordou. – Não deixa ele azarar o Ranhoso. Não sozinho... – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto e ganhou um tapinha de Lily.

**

* * *

**

Saí do Salão Principal sem rumo. Tudo o que eu queria era acabar com a raça daquele Ranhoso. Fui para os terrenos da escola e a única pessoa que eu vi foi a Lucy à beira do lago congelado.

Sentei afastado e fiquei a observando. Ela estava fazendo desenhos na neve. E estava chorando. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas tenho certeza que se eu me aproximasse ia fazê-la sofrer mais.

Decidi voltar pra a Torre da Grifinória, mas encontrei Remus no saguão de entrada.

- O que você fez? – Ele me perguntou assustado.

- Nada. Só fiquei vendo ela, de longe.

- Ah. – Ele pareceu aliviado - A Lily acha que você deve conversar com a Lucy.

- A ruiva endoidou? – Perguntei descrente. – Se eu chegar perto da Lucy é capaz dela... sei lá do que ela é capaz quando está nervosa.

- Ela é capaz de entender.

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio.

- Você acha?

- Pior não pode ficar. É uma chance.

Pensei um pouco. O Aluado tinha razão, eu tinha que tentar.

- Eu vou falar com ela.

- Se precisar de ajuda... – Ele falou sorrindo.

Respirei fundo e dei as costas para o castelo. Me aproximei cautelosamente do lago e sentei ao lado da Lucy.

- Eu sei que você ta com raiva de mim. – Eu comecei. – Mas eu queria que me escutasse.

Olhei pra ela esperando qualquer reação mas ela continuou imóvel, olhando para o horizonte. Decidi continuar assim mesmo.

- Eu fiz essa aposta com o Remus porque eu queria te conquistar, queria vir com você nesse baile. E eu sabia que o Remus estava afim da Jane. Então eu propus esse desafio. Eu conseguir namorar com você até o dia do baile e o Remus com a Jane.

Ela continuava sem reação nenhuma.

- Eu cheguei mesmo a dizer que você seria o prêmio extra da aposta se eu conseguisse vir com você e ele não viesse com a Jane. Por causa dos galeões. Mas... – Tomei fôlego – Mas você me fez perceber o tanto que eu gostava de você. O tanto que eu não podia brincar contigo, o tanto que eu nunca ia querer te ver como você está agora.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela.

- Eu descobri um sentimento novo. Acredita em mim? – Perguntei e ela puxou a mão dela debaixo da minha.

Continuava sem me olhar.

- Eu me apaixonei de verdade. E agora, além de perder a namorada perdi minha melhor amiga. _Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar_. – Murmurei pesaroso me levantando.

- Porque as vezes, é preciso chegar ao fundo do poço pra descobrir a qualidade da água.

Pisquei os olhos confuso.

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Não faço idéia! – Ela respondeu rindo. – Acabei de inventar.

Eu dei um sorriso tímido. Ela estava... rindo?

- Você está bem? – Perguntei cauteloso. Não sabia que tipo de dano aquelas informações poderiam ter causado na cabeça dela.

- Estou. Não precisa ter medo de mim.

- Eu não estou com medo. Quer dizer...

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo.

- Eu não consigo te entender mesmo! – Falei com um meio sorriso e ela levantou ficando na minha frente.

- Nem tente. Você ficaria louco. – Ela me respondeu com um sorriso e se aproximou ainda mais.

Eu abri a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas ela chegou mais perto ainda encostando o nariz no meu.

- É... hum... eu...

- Cala a boca Sirius. – Ela falou antes de me beijar.

E que beijo!

Gostei da idéia de brigar se na hora de fazer as pazes for sempre assim! Mas tão rápido quanto começou, ela parou.

- Eu estou perdoado? – Perguntei com um sorriso maroto.

- Se eu fosse você, não ia querer isso.

- Porque?

- É um caminho sem volta. Se for isso mesmo que você quer...

- É o que eu mais quero.

- Já vou te deixar avisado que eu posso ser muito cruel quando eu quero. – Ela falou séria - Não me faça chorar de novo.

A fitei em silêncio por um instante.

- É, eu sei o quanto você pode ser má...

Ela riu e me puxou pela mão.

- Fique avisado que seus pontos estão zerados, vamos ter que começar a contar tudo de novo! – Eu arregalei os olhos assustado e ela continuou - Agora vem comigo. Nós temos um assunto pra resolver.

**

* * *

**

**N/a**: Ai, como eu sou boazinha com o Sirius, não?

_Autora esquece que fez ele ficar plantado sozinho no salão comunal esperando a Lucy voltar de um encontro com o Diggory, que fez a Lucy arruinar o jantar romântico que ele preparou, que colocou ele na cozinha fazendo bombons,_ _que fez ele pagar mico declamando poesia e fazendo serenata..._

Mas, enfim... O que importa é que, ao menos _nesse capítulo_, eu fui muito boazinha! Fiz ele e a Lucy começarem a namorar, brigarem e fazer as pazes novamente! Ai, depois dessa eu não tenho mais dúvidas que eu vou pro céu... huahuahua

E de qualquer forma, eu também fui muito legal em tirar a _doce Jane_ de perto na hora da revelação bombástica, não? Eu sei, eu sou uma anjinha! Acho que vou voltar a cantar no _Coro Angelical_...

**E dá um aperto no coração dizer isso, mas.. O próximo capítulo já é o último! E mesmo sendo uma fic de comédia eu sei que vou chorar no final... É sempre assim!**

Vamos lá, everybody cantando _Leandro & Leonardo_ comigo:

Vou choraaaaar... Desculpe mas eu vou chorar... Na hora em que eu postar... Perdoa o meu coraçãããããããããããããããããão... Vou choraaar...

CHEGA! Nem eu agüento isso! Huahuahua

Por favor evitem minha depressão 'final de fic' e encham minha caixa de e-mail com as review´s fofas e divertidas de vocês! Lembram do '_Oi, só estou passando pra dizer que estou lendo a fic_'? então, ele foi responsável pelo milagre da multiplicação dos capítulos, mas ainda tem efeito no milagre da 'não-depressão' da autora! Huahuahua

Eu me pergunto: como vocês me agüentam? ¬¬

Ok, ok eu já vou... Beijos pessoinhas queridas!


	9. Sexto Dia

**Cá estou eu para o último capítulo de Míopes Cupidos 2... Eu sei que demorei 68 dias pra postar esse capítulo (exatamente o dobro do tempo em que eu postei MC1 inteira!) mas teve gente que me pediu pra demorar para que MC2 não acabasse logo! XD**

Ai gente, como eu vou sentir saudades dessa fic... Vocês nem imaginam!

Ok, sem mais enrolação, vamos às respostas das review´s fofíssimas que eu recebi:

**Tahh Black – **Oie! Ai, ki bom que você gostou! Obrigada!! Ai, fim é sempre triste mesmo... E como CMQ também já acabou, ficamos apenas com ABA por enquanto. Obrigada pelos elogios fofa! Um beijo enorme!!

**Yuufu** – Filhota!! Ah, é claro que eu vou ler suas fics quando você postar! A propósito, eu já li tudo sobre a aquela UA que você está programando e estou super ansiosa pra ler a fic! Sua teoria de fazer o Big Dog sofrer é mesmo muito interessante! Huahuahua Ai, que sacrifício assistir Piratas duas vezes, não? Huahuahua Poxa, minha mãe não faz isso comigo! Ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo! E esse é o último mesmo... Mas prometo mais fics sim, sabe aquela UA? Está em andamento... XD Beijos linda!!

**miss Jane Poltergeist** – Filhinha!! Caos em forma de pseudo gente? Huahuah Você não imagina o quanto eu ri com isso! E eu te agüento porque amo você, e você é minha filhinha e eu sou sua Mummy Fran! Huahauha Duas doidas... ¬¬ Hoje só vai dar nós duas chorando... OMG! Olha... Eu tenho uma vaga impressão de que você gosta do Remus, não sabia que você amava ele não... Ah, e, só pra constar, eu tenho uma ameba em coma no lugar do cérebro! Huahuaha Se eu fosse ignorar tudo o que você pediu pra ignorar... Ai, ai... As mãos do Remus parecem lindas... A gente devia arranjar um daqueles programas que você monta a pessoa do jeito que quer, cada detalhe, sabe? E depois aperta um botãozinho e ela vira real, tipo que a gente vê nos filmes sabe? Acho que você passaria semanas 'montando' seu Remus porque você sabe cada detalhe do corpo e da personalidade dele... Impressionante! Seu coração vai pro cérebro? Huahuah Só você... Não fique triste! O Remus só quis dizer que precisa arranjar uma maneira de conversar com você antes que o Seboso faça fofoquinha do jeito que fez com o Sirius... Não se preocupe, Mummys não permitiria que 'você' fosse feita de palhaça, ta? Um beijão flor!!!

**Jehssik** – Oie!!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! Mesmo achando também que eu facilitei bastante pro cachorrão... huahuah Sabe o que é? Eu achei que o Sirius já tinha se redimido antecipadamente passando tudo o que passou nas mãos da Lucy... huahuaha Ah, o Peter tinha arranjado uma namorada em MC1... Por isso eu tirei ele aqui de MC2, mandei ele embora de Hogwarts nas férias de Natal... huahuaha Sim, virão outras fics, espero ter você por lá também... Ah é, hoje o Remus e a Jane... Veremos no que vai dar... Um beijão lindinha!!

**Flavinha Greeneye** – Olá!! Isso mesmo eu fui boazinha com todo mundo! Huahuahu Obrigada por concordar! Kkk o problema é que a ameaça do Seboso tentar assassinar mais um namoro ainda paira no ar... Mas não se preocupe! O Sirius tem um plano pra isso! (plano? Coitadinhos...) huahuaha Um beijo enorme pra você lindinha!!!

**Ly Black** – Ah, Mummys adora ver você me acusando de liderar a conspiração mundial pra te deixar curiosa! Hauhauhau Mas você já teve uma prévia da fic nova, então não tem do que reclamar, Mummys é muito boazinha! Hauhauhua (esquece que deixou a Àma ainda mais curiosa... kkkkk). Espero que você não quebre alguma coisa com essa nova mania de cair da cadeira! Huahuah Você dá trabalho pro seu gnominho verde, né? Hauhauha Se a Lucy dispensar o cachorrão pelo menos eu já sei que ele vai ser bem tratado... hahaha Um beijão xuxu-filha!!

**Miss Moony** – Sim, seu coment foi o primeiro!!! Que bom que você ficou feliz!!! Ultimamente tenho visto mais fãs do Remus do que do Sirius ou do James... Prometo tentar aliviar o lado do Remus, afinal ele é muito gracinha, não merece que a Jane brigue com ele... XD Quanto ao seu pedido, na verdade você adivinhou uma cena... Não falo mais nada! Espero que goste! Hauhuahuah Um beijão!!!

**-Laura-** - Oiee!!! Não pretendo fazer continuação não... Mas vou fazer outras fics, me aguarde! Huahauhau Sim, o Snape não conseguiu estragar a felicidade do Sirius! Mas ainda tem o Remus hoje, né? Nosso lobinho que se cuide... Espero que goste desse finalzinho... Um beijão lindinha!!

**JhU Radcliffe** – Minha sobrinha fofa!!! Muito engraçadinha! Huahuahua Yay, eu sou má com o cachorrão! E adoro isso! Huahuahua ¬¬ É nada eu fui boazinha de só ter tirado os pontos dele... A Jane só ficou um pouquinho tonta por causa da bebida, sabe, minha filha não é que nem a Gwen que está precisando freqüentar os encontros do AA depois que terminou CMQ! Huahauhaua Hei, legal, pode pegar a cena sim!!! Fic nova da JhU? Oba!!! Você já me add no MSN? Eu vou te passar mesmo as musiquinhas da Disney que eu tenho, são tão lindas! Não gostei da sua sugestão não... Acho melhor uma fic em que o Ron e a Ginny (q lindo os irmãos unidos) tentam juntar o Harry e a Mione! Muito melhor minha versão, vou até pensar no caso... huahuahua Ah, eu até gosto de L&L, mas das mais antigas mesmo, ultimamente... Ninguém merece! Um beijão VIP lindinha!!

**.Missy.-.Goldy.** – Filhota!!! Ai ki lindo você aparecendo por aqui!!! Poxa Mummys ta com saudades de você, não apareceu mais na comú, MSN e todo o resto... Sua família de doidas está preocupada!!! Ki bom que você gostou da fic até agora, e sugiro que não ouça música romântica enquanto lê esse capítulo aqui porque senão vai chorar ainda mais... (a dramática!) hauhauha Um beijo enorme linda!!!

**Gabi LBP** – Rá, eu concordo com você, fui boa demais com aquele cachorrão! Hauhauhua Adoro seus comentários anti-Sirius, sabia? Não exatamente anti-Sirius, mas você é tão partidária quanto eu de ver o Sirius pagar por todos os pecados dele. Mas como se não bastasse a Lucy pra enlouquecê-lo, ele ainda tem Azkaban daqui uns aninhos... Acho que ele paga mesmo por tudo! Hauhauhau Espero mesmo que você ache esse capítulo muito lindinho e... Eu precisaria de uma caixa inteira de lenços de papel pra hoje... Ai, ai. Um beijão lindinha!!!

**Nara Rossinoli Maciel** – Oh! Obrigada lindinha!!! Assim eu fico até corada... XD Eu respondo as review´s com tanto carinho porque é uma coisa que me diverte, sabia? É muito legal! É, a Lucy foi boazinha, mas depois de tudo o que o cachorrão passou, né? Ele se redimiu antecipadamente! Hauhauha Agora só falta a Jane... Ai, ai... Já estou bolando uma nova fic, nada a ver com MC mas espero ter você como leitora por lá... Um beijo enorme lindinha!!!

**Brebs** – Olá!!! Pois é, nessa hora dá mesmo uma dor no coração... Eu estou aqui em lágrimas... Não pretendo fazer uma terceira parte de MC, mas ainda vou trazer essa turma toda pra uma outra fic, tenho certeza que você vai adorar! E nunca é tarde pra integrar a família MC!! XD Sim, aquela parte da Lucy rindo, eu também ria junto com ela. Ela porque é desmiolada e eu... Bem, acho que eu também sou! Hauhauhau Um beijão lindinha!!!'

**Nanda22** – Oie!!! Sim, essa é a hora que a gente tanto quer, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer que cehgue... além de confuso é _chorante_!! Hauhauhaua Obrigada pelo coment fofo, não importa o tamanho, importa é que você veio! XD Vou tentar não deixar o Seboso contar pra Jane, ta? Hauhauhau Um Beijo linda. Olá!! Como você pediu... Vim aqui pra completar sua coleção, ta? Um beijo enorme linda e continue torcendo pro Snape não estragar minha felicidade com a Jane, ta? Beijão!

**

* * *

**

**O Fim?**

**

* * *

**

**31 de Dezembro de 1976 (5º Dia - continuação)**

Depois de falar com Sirius resolvi dar algumas voltas pelo castelo pra pensar um pouco. Eu precisava arranjar um jeito de contar pra Jane, mas não conseguia imaginar nada... E como não conseguia organizar minhas idéias decidi voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, tudo o que eu precisava era dormir um pouco depois daquele dia tão cheio de acontecimentos.

Minha felicidade por estar namorando a Jane foi substituída por uma angústia imensa. Parecia que a qualquer momento Snape iria cruzar com ela em algum corredor da escola e contar tudo da maneira mais desagradável possível.

Só de imaginar a possibilidade de perdê-la assim já me causava náuseas. E se ela reagisse igual a Lucy? Acho que eu morria...

O salão comunal estava deserto e no dormitório masculino James já se preparava para dormir.

- Achou o Sirius? – Me perguntou ele.

- Sim. Ele foi tentar falar com a Lucy. Só espero que dê certo.

- Eu também. – Ele abriu um sorriso de canto. – Quem diria, os quatro marotos namorando...

- Eu também não consigo acreditar! – Falei sorrindo também. – O que mais me surpreendeu foi o Sirius querendo se 'amarrar'...

- Tomara que ele não magoe a Lucy.

- Se ele fizer isso, eu _o capo_! – Falou a própria loirinha entrando no dormitório. – E a propósito James, _eu não vou comentar nada_ sobre você também ser um pedaço de mau caminho quando está sem camisa, ok? Porque senão minha amiga Lily vai brigar comigo...

Eu e James rimos e ele balançou a cabeça enquanto vestia uma camiseta.

- Lucy você tem que parar com essa mania de entrar no nosso dormitório como se aqui fosse uma extensão do seu quarto. – Falei brincando enquanto o Almofadinhas entrava no dormitório.

Ela ficou repentinamente séria.

- Nós dois temos algumas coisas pra conversar, você não acha?

Eu mordi os lábios, meio preocupado, meio sem-graça. Sirius se sentou ao lado de James na cama e os dois ficaram nos encarando em silêncio.

- Quer descer? – Perguntei apontando pra porta.

- Não precisa. Só vim mesmo te dizer pra nunca mais falar comigo, nunca mais me chamar de irmãzinha e esquecer que eu existo. O que você fez me magoou muito!

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava mesmo falando aquilo e ao mesmo tempo dava toda a razão para o sentimento dela. Pensando nisso apenas murmurei triste:

- Se você prefere assim...

Ela começou a rir.

- Oh lobinho, eu estou brincando! Se eu perdoei o cachorro do Sirius, porque não perdoaria você? Logo você que é o meu amor secreto... – Ela falou piscando um olho.

Sirius fechou a cara e eu a abracei.

- Me perdoa mesmo? – Perguntei me afastando um pouco.

- É claro que sim. Como que eu ia conseguir viver sem nunca mais falar com você? Eu sei que você aceitou essa bobagem de aposta porque sempre acreditou que era com o Sirius que eu devia ficar.

- Exatamente.

- Não que o Sirius seja um bom partido, mas você precisava me tirar do caminho pra ficar com a Jane, então me jogou pra cima do primeiro desvairado que apareceu!

Todos nós rimos e Sirius levantou da cama.

- Vocês viram o tanto que essa loirinha me ama? – Perguntou ele abraçando a Lucy.

- Amo mesmo. – Ela falou dando um beijo no rosto do Sirius. – Mas não é por isso que estamos aqui, certo?

- E porque vocês estão aqui? – James perguntou tirando as palavras da minha boca.

Mas antes não tivéssemos perguntado.

Percebi os olhos do Sirius brilharem _daquele_ jeito. Daquele jeito que me arrepia toda a espinha só de imaginar o que está passando naquela mente maníaca dele.

- O Sirius tem um plano. – Foi Lucy quem falou.

Um plano? Entrei em desespero!

Pra que precisamos de um plano? Planos são terríveis, planos são maus, planos nos fazem sofrer, planos... Ok, ok... Me empolguei, mas o que quer que precisasse de um plano eu preferia não participar! Até porque todo mundo ali sabia o que acontecia quando fazíamos planos, não sabiam? Ainda mais planos dele...

Um plano de Sirius Black!

* * *

**01 de Janeiro de 1977 (6º Dia)**

Primeiro de Janeiro. Era a hora de começar uma nova vida e de fato todos nós entrávamos naquele ano com a vida completamente diferente!

Encontrei cedo com a minha loirinha no salão comunal. Que vontade imensa de rir! _Minha loirinha_! Agora de verdade! Quase fiz minha dancinha da vitória. Quase. Alguma _sábia _inspiração dos deuses me impediu a tempo.

- Falou com a Lily? – Perguntei depois de roubar um beijo dela.

- Sim. Ela concorda plenamente.

Ótimo. O mais difícil até agora tinha sido convencer o Aluado a participar, e olha que ele é o maior interessado! Mas de qualquer forma, tínhamos conseguido que ele fizesse a parte dele e conseguimos também a aprovação de Lily para outra fase do plano – Não da amiga Lily, mas da monitora-chefe Lily Evans!

Saí para o Salão Principal arrastado pela Lucy. Chegando lá nos juntamos à ruiva e ao cervinho.

- Como vocês dois conseguem acordar tão cedo? – Perguntei pasmo. – É impressionante, por mais cedo que eu acorde, sempre tem um dos dois tomando café da manhã...

- É a Lily que faz isso comigo! Se eu não madrugar junto com essa ruiva ela já se enfia na biblioteca, aí não tem quem tire ela de lá!

- Mas hoje eu vou pra lá de qualquer jeito. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Eu ri e me servi de suco.

Lucy mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto do salão. Como eu estava de frente pra ela e de costas para as outras mesas, tive que virar todo o corpo pra ver o que ela olhava com tanto interesse.

Quando me voltei novamente para a mesa da Grifinória revirando os olhos, ela sorriu.

- Vou lá agora falar com o nosso amiguinho.

- Não sozinha.

Eu me levantei e segui até a mesa da Sonserina junto com ela.

- Bom dia meus queridos! – Ela cumprimentou o Ranhoso e minha _adorável_ priminha.

- Quer morrer, sangue ruim? – Perguntou a sempre tão educada Bellatrix.

- Agora não, muito obrigada Black. Fica pra uma outra hora. – Ela fez um gesto displicente e sentou à mesa ao lado da víbora. – Eu vim aqui conversar com o _Severus_.

- Comigo? – Estranhou ele.

- Sim. Te agradecer pela noite de ontem, foi maravilhosa!

- Do que é que você está falando garota? – Bellatrix perguntou exaltada e Snape entendia cada vez menos da história.

Lucy abriu um sorriso e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, pousando-a em cima da do Ranhoso.

- Você não contou pra ela meu amor? – E virando pra Bella, completou. – Nós estamos namorando!

Queria poder ter visto a reação dos dois ao mesmo tempo, mas me concentrei apenas no Seboso. Ele se engasgou com o suco de abóbora e arregalou os olhos. Certamente esperava que Lucy falasse qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

- O que você disse?

- Oh, não era pra contar? – Ela levou uma das mãos à boca, fingindo-se de preocupada.

- Ficou maluca garota? Eu nunca me manteria a menos de um metro de distância de você!

A loirinha riu e apontou a mão deles com o olhar.

- E porque então você está segurando a minha mão?

O seboso se desvencilhou da mão dela rapidamente.

- Pare de se fazer de difícil _amore_, agora eu já contei pra Bella mesmo... – Ela deu de ombros. – Até o Sirius já aceitou me perder pra você!

- É... Eu vim dizer pessoalmente que não me importo.

- Onde é que você quer chegar com essa história garota? – Perguntou ele estreitando os olhos.

- Que tal no mesmo lugar que estávamos ontem? – ela perguntou piscando um olho. – Vamos, _Sevinho_, foi tão bom!

Bellatrix oscilava entre perplexa e horrorizada. Levantou batendo as mãos na mesa.

- Eu achava... Eu pensei que eu... – Bellatrix se interrompeu e estreitou ainda mais os olhos. – Olha aqui, é melhor você resolver essa história, ou já sabe Severus! Vai sair do nosso _grupo_ da pior maneira que você possa imaginar...

Ela saiu do salão principal furiosa e eu me sentei no lugar vago.

- Quer ser linchado pelos seus _amiguinhos_ Comensais, Ranhoso? Eu sei que você só aceitou ficar com a víbora da minha prima só pra ela te colocar dentro do _grupo_. – Abri um sorriso. – Que tal nós três descobrirmos juntos como é que Voldemort reage à história de um de seus mais novos pupilos manterem uma _relação_ _amorosa super romântica_ com uma Grifinória?

- Nós temos umas fotos ótimas pra entregar ao seu chefinho. Acho que ele pensaria que você está lá apenas como espião. – Lucy jogou um envelope em cima da mesa.

Ele nos encarou e pegou o envelope. Tirou de dentro cerca de dez fotos, cada uma que ele passava mais arregalava os olhos.

- Como... Como?

- Ficaram perfeitas, não? – Lucy sorriu orgulhosa.

Ele pegou uma foto e girou, aproximou dos olhos e Lucy se debruçou sobre a mesa e olhou a foto também.

- Ah, essa ficou ótima! Seríamos nós dois sentados naquele banco perto do lago observando o luar. Romântico, não?

Ele fez uma cara de nojo e devolveu as fotos para Lucy.

- O que vocês pretendem com isso?

- Te ferrar...

- Acabar com a sua promissora carreira nos Comensais da Morte...

- Acabar com a sua dignidade...

- Acabar com a sua vida...

- Acabar com...

- CHEGA! Eu quero saber o que vocês querem em troca dessas malditas fotos?

Eu e Lucy trocamos um olhar divertido.

- E quem foi que disse que nós queremos trocar essas fotos?

- É, quem foi que disse? – Concordei com a Lucy. – Por enquanto nós apenas achamos que você deve esquecer _uma certa conversa sobre uma aposta..._

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso tudo por medo de que eu fale com a Corvinal?

- Não. Isso tudo pela confusão que você arranjou entre nós ontem. – Falou _minha_ loirinha. – Sabe, você _quase_ conseguiu uma boa briga na Grifinória!

- Mas claro que se você abrir a boca pra falar com alguém sobre essa _suposta_ aposta, nós não vamos pensar duas vezes antes de distribuir essas fotos para cada estudante da Sonserina.

- E... Para o _Voldinho_...

Lucy procurou uma foto entre as outras e colocou no centro da mesa.

- Essa aqui em que _você_ faz trancinhas no meu cabelo está muito boa pra mandar pra ele, não? Falo do Voldie...

Se o Ranhoso pudesse, acho que tinha nos queimado vivos apenas com o olhar. Mas não nos deixamos intimidar. Pelo contrário, eu levantei sorrindo triunfante e a Lucy se apoiou mais uma vez na mesa e falou bem baixinho:

- Vou contar um segredinho só pra você... Esse aí nas fotos é o Remus. Sabe, mesmo porte físico, um tanto pálido por causa do _período_ que se aproxima... Um cabelo oleoso desses foi fácil arranjar... – Ela piscou um olho. – Mas ninguém vai desconfiar disso, e muito menos _acreditar nisso_ se você tentar contar.

Lucy mandou um beijinho no ar enquanto eu, muito disfarçadamente, apontava a varinha para o Ranhoso e murmurava um feitiço. Saímos da mesa da Sonserina de mãos dadas e bastante sorridentes.

- Precisava mandar beijo praquele Seboso?

- Ah, Sirius, não fica com ciúmes... Foi um beijinho de provocação.

Falando em provocação me lembrei dela segurando a mão nojenta do Sonserino nojento... Soltei minha mão da dela da mesma forma que fez Ranhoso.

- Eca! Não encoste mais em mim enquanto não lavar essa mão!

Foi meu pior erro. Ela começou a passar a mão suja de Seboso no meu braço e no meu cabelo.

- Eca mesmo! Deixa eu limpar minha mão, Sirius!!!

- Não sua doida. Pára com isso!

Até parece que ela ia parar, não? Pelo contrário, começou a correr atrás de mim pelo salão principal. Como se já não bastasse o '_ridículo'_ da situação, quando eu tentava fugir pra fora do castelo, professora McGonagall apareceu na porta e eu parei a milímetros da vice-diretora.

Mas a Lucy não conseguiu o mesmo intento. Bateu com tudo nas minhas costas e me jogou pra cima da Minnie que com o impacto bateu na porta semi-aberta e... Adivinhem? Saímos os três rolando _lindamente_ pelas escadarias geladas do castelo.

Levantei e corri ajudar professora McGonagall a levantar também.

- Me desculpe, professora. – Lucy falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Quero saber o que as _duas crianças_ estão fazendo correndo pela escola desse jeito!

A Lucy suspirou e sorriu.

- Nós estamos namorando, Minnie. – Falou ela.

- E é desse jeito que vocês dois namoram? – Ela perguntou pasma.

- Lógico que não. Só estava te contando a novidade. – Ela falou fazendo a professora arquear a sobrancelha.

- Não pense que vai me fazer esquecer do tombo, mocinha.

- Ah... Achei que estava dando certo. – Lucy falou risonha.

Pra minha surpresa, McGonagall também sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Se quiserem correr, corram aqui fora, sim? – Ela falou subindo novamente as escadarias.

Eu observei a professora entrar no castelo e virei estupefato para Lucy.

- Como você consegue? Se eu estivesse sozinho já tomava um mês de detenção, no mínimo!

Ela deu de ombros.

- É um dom natural. Brincadeira, eu imaginei que ela ficaria com peso na consciência se nos colocasse em detenção sendo que estamos no nosso primeiro dia de namoro! Só isso...

- Impressionante!

- Obrigada! Mas sabe o que é mais impressionante?

Balancei a cabeça negando.

- É que minhas mãos continuam sujas de _Seboso Snape_... – Ela falou isso e voltou a correr atrás de mim pra limpar a mão.

* * *

Tudo bem eu não precisava de tanto drama. 

Tudo o que o Sirius queria era que eu me 'fantasiasse' de Seboso Snape e tirasse algumas fotos com a Lucy. Tenho que confessar que era um bom plano. _Mais um plano pra me deixar traum_atizado, ainda assim, um bom plano.

Não tiramos nenhuma foto de rosto, apenas de costas ou perfil. O mais horrível foi ter que aumentar em quase um metro o meu nariz e usar aquele cabelo horroroso e fedido (Lucy banhou a peruca em uma bacia cheia de óleo '_Pra dar mais veracidade, lobinho!'_ argumentou ela).

Mas isso me deixava um pouco mais seguro com relação à Jane. Achava meio difícil que o Seboso se arriscasse a contar alguma coisa pra ela sabendo que a Lucy não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregar as fotos ao _Lorde Negro_. Ou carinhosamente apelidado por nós de _Voldinho_.

Eu só não concordava com Sirius e James em uma coisa: esconder a história da Jane. A Lucy, como vítima também da nossa aposta, concordava comigo mas não sabia como eu podia contar à Jane sem magoá-la. Nem eu conseguia pensar nisso com clareza.

E por falar em clareza, a _luz_ que iluminou minhas idéias veio da ruiva mais inteligente de Hogwarts, Lily Evans.

Depois de comer alguns biscoitos na cozinha fui para o melhor lugar pra arejar uma mente confusa: a enorme biblioteca de Hogwarts. Haviam apenas duas pessoas por lá naquele horário.

Lily estava tão concentrada na leitura de um livro sobre história da magia que nem percebia James quase babando de tédio ao seu lado.

- Já te falei que vou contar pra Madame Pince quando você fizer isso, Pontas. – Falei com um sorriso acusatório.

Lily abaixou o livro e olhou inquisitorialmente para o namorado.

- O que você está fazendo Jay?

- Nada meu lírio. – Ele escondeu a varinha atrás das costas.

- Remus?

- O Pontas aplica feitiços nos livros pra eles atacarem os estudantes ou gritarem ou cuspirem melecas verdes quando tentam abri-los. – Falei sem me importar com os gestos de James que me ameaçavam de morte.

- Isso é verdade James?

- Menos a parte sobre os gritos. Sabe Remus, você me deu uma ótima idéia nova.

- Eu não acredito que é _isso_ que você faz na biblioteca! – Lily falou pasma.

- Não vejo nada mais interessante...

- Pessoal, eu não queria semear a discórdia entre o casal mais fofo de Hogwarts...

- Ah, não se sinta culpado Remus. – Lily falou amável. Sob o efeito da palavra '_fofo_' creio eu. Lucy me disse certa vez que essa é sempre uma palavra animadora.

- Na verdade Lily, culpa é a única coisa que eu estou conseguindo sentir desde que acordei.

Lily desistiu de vez de estudar história da magia. Fechou o livro e pediu que eu contasse exatamente o que estava me preocupando. Comecei a contar enquanto ela guardava todo seu material de estudo.

James observava a cena com um olhar curioso. Quando terminei de falar, foi ele quem comentou:

- Descobri como desviar a atenção da Lily dos livros de história da magia! Remus, você é brilhante.

Nem tive tempo de comentar que meu amigo era realmente um 'exemplar cruzamento de besta com toupeira' por não ter percebido meu brilhantismo antes porque Lily simplesmente ignorou o cervo...

- Remus a solução é tão simples que eu fico surpresa de alguém tão inteligente quanto você estar se preocupando com isso.

Será que isso foi um elogio?

- Lily me desculpe, mas... Eu não vejo como...

- Você vai chamar a Jane pra conversar e vai contar tudo. Naturalmente. Você viu como funcionou com a Lucy quando o Sirius explicou tudo direitinho? Mesmo com ela tendo levado o choque que levou.

Eu ri. Ri não, gargalhei.

- Lis, a Lucy _nunca_ vai poder ser considerada um 'padrão' sobre qualquer atitude.

- É verdade... Então esqueça a Lucy e o Sirius. Vá e converse com a Jane, tenho certeza que ela vai entender.

- Eu ainda acho que você não perde nada ficando quieto... – Comentou James.

Eu nem precisei responder, Lily estava inspirada em tentar 'educar' o James nesse início de ano...

- James, vou te explicar uma coisa bem simples. Você, o Sirius e a Lucy são pessoas maravilhosas, nós amigos adoramos vocês, mas me permita te contar um segredinho: nenhum dos três pode ser considerado exemplo nem referência. Pra nada e sobre nenhum assunto. O que você acha 'não necessário', pessoas inteligentes e sensíveis como o Remus consideram 'fundamental'. É por isso que eu admiro muito o lobinho.

- Eu tenho uma opinião muito interessante sobre _homens sensíveis_...

- Que nós não temos o menor interesse em ouvir. – Falei me levantando. – Obrigado pela ajuda Lis.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, eu tinha pensado que coisas horríveis aconteceriam se eu contasse tudo pra Jane. Mas a Lily fez a situação parecer tão natural e simples que me senti inspirado pra conversar logo com minha doce Jane e tirar de vez esse peso dos meus ombros.

Tirei o mapa do maroto do bolso e levei menos que um segundo pra localizar a Jane. Ela já tinha acordado e estava seguindo para a cozinha.

Tenho a leve impressão de que quem conhece a cozinha nunca mais quer comer no Salão Principal... Andei a passos rápidos e peguei várias passagens secretas pra cortar caminho.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Falei surgindo de trás de uma parede no corredor perto da cozinha.

- Oh, Remus! – Ela colocou as duas mãos no peito e depois sorriu. - Que surpresa deliciosa!

- Te assustei? – Perguntei depois de dar um beijo nela.

- Sim. Acho que ninguém espera que o namorado surja através de uma parede bem no corredor onde se está passando. Não devo acreditar em coincidência, devo?

- Não, não deve.

- Algum _imã de namorada_? – Ela perguntou sorridente.

- Bem que podia ser, mas se chama Mapa do Maroto. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Depois eu te explico, você melhorou?

- Sim, acordei bem melhor. Tenho certeza que aquele mal estar foi só por causa da cerveja amanteigada. É que eu não sou acostumada...

- Eu não sabia disso, da próxima vez prometo cuidar melhor do quanto você vai beber.

- Obrigada. – Ela me deu um beijo e enlaçou minha mão. – Me acompanha até a cozinha? Quero tomar um chocolate quente.

- Mas é claro que sim.

* * *

Parei arfando ao lado do Salgueiro Lutador. 

- Eu me rendo. – Levantei as mãos pro alto.

Como não ouvi nada além do barulho do vento, virei pra trás procurando a Lucy. Não havia nada no meu campo de visão além de neve e mais neve.

- Eu também. – Ouvi a voz da Lucy e vi um braço erguido no meio da neve.

Corri até ela e sorri ao vê-la deitada no chão.

- Cansei Sirius. Por Merlin, que fôlego você tem!

- Quadribol. – Respondi observando a mão dela se fechar em um punhado de neve. – Nem pense nisso!

- Ah Sirius, eu mereço uma revanche.

- Não, não merece.

- Mas da outra vez...

- Da outra vez foi você que me derrubou de cara pra neve.

Ela abriu um sorriso quase maníaco antes de sentenciar:

- Tudo bem. Você acaba de perder cento e oitenta pontos comigo.

- Bom, se ontem meu saldo foi a zero e eu acabo de perder cento e oitenta pontos, isso significa...

- Exatamente. Saldo negativo. Voltamos para a fase 'Bom dia senhor Black', 'me chame de Eyelesbarrow, por favor'...

- Você nunca pediu pra eu te chamar de Eyelesbarrow.

- Pra você ver como sua situação está feia!

Eu tive que rir, que outra reação ela esperava?

- Isso não foi uma piada.

- Tudo bem. Contando que eu deixe você _tentar_ me acertar, quantos pontos eu somo?

- Cinco pontos pra cada vez que eu acertar.

- Estou ferrado...

- Hã?

- Lucy, sua mira é péssima! Péssima não, na verdade você _não tem _mira!

Ela sentou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Você não sabe se eu andei treinando...

- Vamos tentar então! Eu posso correr ou tenho que ficar parado?

- Engraçadinho.

* * *

Depois que Jane tomou seu chocolate, levei ela mais uma vez à Hogsmead. 

À tarde os estudantes começariam a voltar das férias de Natal e no dia seguinte recomeçariam nossas aulas. Enfim, nossa vida voltaria ao normal e eu duvido muito que a Jane aceite perder alguma aula pra vir à Hogsmead. '_Temos que estudar para os NIEM´S_' me diria ela com aquele sorriso encantador. Resumindo, só tínhamos hoje pra passear livremente, embora sem permissão, por Hogsmead.

Passeamos pela _Zonko´s_, pela _Dedos-de-mel_ e nos divertimos na _Madame Lauren_, uma casa de leitura com café. Era uma livraria mais modesta que a _Floreios & Borrões_, mas havia ali livros muito interessantes.

Quando saímos, eu respirei fundo deixando aquele ar gelado de dezembro encher meus pulmões. Segurei mais firme a mão de Jane entre a minha e decidi contar tudo logo.

- Jane, você sabe o quanto eu sou tímido, não sabe?

- Não. Na verdade eu não te acho tímido. Você só é um pouco _inseguro_.

Eu lembro de já ter escutado isso essa semana...

- Tudo bem, inseguro. Tanto que você não vai acreditar, mas... Eu gosto de você desde o nosso quinto ano, quando te vi fazendo as provas dos NOM´s.

- Verdade? Nossa... – Ela sorriu de repente. – E o que te fez tomar coragem _esse_ ano?

- Uma aposta. – Falei de uma vez antes que pudesse me arrepender.

- Aposta? Como assim? – Ela parou de andar e me encarou de frente.

Expliquei pra ela que o Sirius queria me _incentivar_ a tomar a iniciativa e também que eu não agüentava mais ver tanto desentendimento entre ele e a Lucy mesmo um gostando do outro. Depois que eu terminei de relatar calmamente tudo o que tinha acontecido e que, ao contrário do Sirius, eu nunca imaginei ela como o tal 'prêmio extra', ela sorriu e segurou minhas mãos.

- Remus, você é uma gracinha até se sentindo culpado sabia? – Ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Você não está brava?

- Não. Acho que tenho que agradecer o Sirius pelo _incentivo_, não?

- Sério mesmo? – Abri um sorriso imenso.

- Claro seu bobo. No fim, apesar dos dois terem ganhado, nenhum dos dois levou um galeão sequer. Aposta curiosa, não é mesmo?

Eu ri junto com ela.

A Lily estava mesmo certa. Tudo depende de como 'a coisa' é contada. Se eu soubesse disso antes, acho que tinha confirmado de um jeito menos 'brusco' pra Lucy na noite anterior. O que me consolava é que já estava tudo bem entre ela e o Sirius novamente.

Nem precisávamos ter feito toda aquela ameaça ao Seboso, no fim ele nem teve oportunidade de falar alguma coisa com a Jane antes de mim.

- Aquele sonserino, Snape não é? Ele sabia dessa aposta?

Eu parei de repente.

- O Snape?

- Sim. Hoje cedo antes de me encontrar com você, cruzei com ele no caminho. – Jane começou a rir. – Tive que me controlar pra não rir na hora, porque ele estava com um 'idiota' escrito na testa em letras vermelhas além de estar todo maquiado. Batom, rímel, pó... Acho que ele não tinha percebido, porque agia naturalmente...

Eu ri muito também imaginando a cena.

Essa era a vingança pessoal do Sirius. Como sabia que a Lily não permitiria que o Ranhoso fosse machucado, ele arranjou uma maneira mais _saudável_ de castigar o sonserino...

- Ele te falou alguma coisa?

- Só falou assim: 'Você devia tomar cuidado com seu _namoradinho_'. Eu perguntei _por que_ e ele disse _que não podia falar mais nada_. Mas que ele fez a parte dele me alertando.

- O Snape é mesmo uma alma muito generosa... – Comentei irônico.

Jane riu e recomeçamos a andar.

Pensando melhor, a _precaução_ do Sirius também valeu à pena. Se o Snape tivesse contado pra Jane sobre a aposta do mesmo jeito que contou pra Lucy, imagino que agora eu não estaria tão bem ao lado dela.

Incrível, não? O Sirius tinha mesmo acertado num plano. Bom, já estava mais do que na hora dele fazer alguma coisa certa!

Levei Jane até os limites de Hogsmead, eu conhecia ali um morro com uma vista encantadora de Hogsmead e das torres de Hogwarts. As árvores cobertas de neve davam um toque ainda mais especial à paisagem. Subimos até o topo e sentamos encostados em uma rocha.

- Podemos almoçar aqui? – Ela me perguntou com os olhos brilhando admirando a paisagem.

- Por mim posso passar o dia todo aqui com você. – Falei beijando-a mais uma vez.

Eu estava feliz. Tudo tinha dado certo, apesar dos meus temores e da minha descrença inicial.

É... Eu estava _muito_ feliz ao lado da minha doce Jane...

* * *

- Chega Lucy. Eu não agüento mais! 

- Ah, Sirius...

- Estamos aqui há uma hora!

- É eu sei...

- Então _senhorita Eyelesbarrow_, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo.

- É _Black_, eu concordo com você.

Fiz uma careta à menção do meu sobrenome.

- Não precisa me chamar de _Black_.

- Você está com cento e sessenta e cinco pontos negativos comigo. Somos praticamente dois desconhecidos. – Ela falou segurando o riso.

- Eu não acho que seja _minha_ culpa se você conseguiu acertar apenas três bolas de neve em mim. _Comigo parado_...

- Você devia ter corrido até onde eu jogava pra ser acertado.

Eu gargalhei e abracei ela pela cintura.

- Você é tão engraçadinha...

- Você não devia estar tão próximo. – Ela falou sorrindo.

- Não mesmo? – Me aproximei ainda mais. – Você pode fugir se quiser...

Mas ela não fugiu. Do contrário, correspondeu muito bem quando eu a beijei. Sim, eu sabia que diria isso um dia: _Nem Lucy Eyelesbarrow é imune ao meu charme_...

Quando nos separamos ela sorriu e eu esperava que ela falasse qualquer coisa, menos no Remus.

- Que obsessão! – Falei quase zangado. _Quase_, não conseguia ficar zangado com ela tão sorridente na minha frente.

- Você é um ciumento muito bobo. – Ela passou a mão no meu rosto. – Que culpa eu tenho se ele está sempre certo?

Eu girei os olhos.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Lembra quando nós juntamos a Lily e o James? A frase dele que eu usei? Descobri que _só agora_ ela é realmente verdade!

Eu definitivamente não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio dela. Apenas perguntei enquanto me sentava na neve:

- Por quê?

- Porque ainda não era _realmente_ o fim, você e eu não tínhamos nos acertado, nem ele e a Jane.

- E agora é?

- Sim, agora está tudo bem. – Ela sorriu serenamente.

Tive que concordar.

- Então... No final tudo dá certo.

- Se não deu certo, é porque ainda não terminou.

- E se terminou, é porque não terminou totalmente. Quer dizer que vai ter uma continuação.

- Profundo isso, não?

- Acho que já podemos ganhar algum prêmio de filosofia. – Falei com ar de quem realmente considera uma boa hipótese.

Ela sorriu e sentou no meu colo me beijando.

Pra falar a verdade, eu não achava que era uma final feliz... Era um começo! Um começo _muito bom_!

* * *

**Fim!**

* * *

**Elenco**

'**Sirius Black . Gary Oldman**

Ela não tem defeito. Nenhum visível, pelo menos. A não ser... Não gostar de mim. Ela não me dá nem chance de aproximação. Isso é um defeito, não? Pelo menos eu considero...

**Remus Lupin . Ewan McGregor**

- O que eu venho tentando te falar é que... É se... Se você aceita namorar comigo?

'**Jane Wilkinson . Ana Beatriz Silveira**

- Oh Merlin! – Ela olhou para cima e riu. – Achei que você não fosse perguntar nunca.

'**Lucy Eyelesbarrow . Reese Whiterspoon**

- Tudo bem então, _Aluado_. Fique com sua doce Jane e me deixe sozinha nas garras do verdadeiro lobo mau dessa história!

**James Potter . Adrian Rawlins**

- Descobri como desviar a atenção da Lily dos livros de história da magia! Remus, você é brilhante.

'**Lily Evans . Kirsten Dunst**

- James, porque você nunca me falou que era tão divertido?

'**Severus Snape . Alan Rickman**

- Oh! Pensei que você soubesse. O Black não te contar, tudo bem, mas pensei que o lobisomem fosse seu amigo.

**Bellatrix Black . Claire Forlani**

E se eu torturasse aquela loirinha que faz gato e sapato de você? Seria um favor, ou um castigo, _priminho_?

'**Madame Rosmerta . Julie Christie**

- Vocês vão querer comer alguma coisa?

**Madame Pince . Sally Mortemore**

- Vocês dois, pra fora da minha biblioteca agora!

'**Rúbeos Hagrid . Robbie Coltrane**

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, minha querida?

'**Minerva McGonnagall . Maggie Smith**

- E é desse jeito que vocês dois namoram?

**Amus Diggory . Adam Garcia**

Pense com carinho. Hoje às 22hs estarei na Torre de Astronomia, esperando uma resposta sua.

* * *

**Responsáveis Técnicos**

JhU Radcliffe, miss Jane Poltergeist, Kmillosk, Flavinha Greeneye, Gabi LBP, Nanda, -Laura-, Ly Black, jehssik, Bruna Black, Serene D. Black, Aline, Lara Black, .Miss.H.Granger., gaby granger, Nara Rossima, Grace Black, B.Drake, Yuufu, Sir Andrew Stepking, Nanda22, Dm Tayashi, Brebs, Tahh Black, miss Moony, .Missy.-.Goldy.

* * *

**Autora**

Luci E. Potter

* * *

**N/a:**

Que finalzinho mais meloso... Tem alguém com diabetes lendo a fic? Cuidado, hein? XD

OMG!

Acabou!

Snif, snif, snif...

BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ, BUÁ...

Gente, eu estou chorando de verdade... Tentei adiar essa despedida o máximo que eu pude, mas... Ia ficar muito feio para as minhas estatísticas demorar um dia a mais que fosse... E foram exatamente 218 dias que estivemos juntos aqui em 09 capítulos de MC2. E eu AMEI cada uma das 105 review´s recebidas até hoje. Demorei, em média, 24 dias entre um capítulo e outro... Até que não é tanto, não? XD

Espero ter agradado as ávidas e ciumentas fãs do Remus, a torcida 'Remus-Jane', a torcida 'faça o Almofadinhas sofrer', o pessoal que apóia as maluquices da 'Lucy Destrambelhada Eyelesbarrow' e toda a grande legião de fãs James-Lily. Gente, eu juro que coloquei na fic o máximo que pude desse casal que, na minha humilde opinião, é o mais lindo de todos os casais no mundo das personagens!!

E como apresentar o elenco fez sucesso no final de CMQ eu decidi usar aqui também, usando atores diferentes para alguns personagens que fizeram minha limitada imaginação receber algumas críticas XD. E críticas MUITO construtivas!!! Pra falar a verdade, na minha opinião, o Remus está muito melhor agora! Hehehe Vocês sempre me ajudando... Obrigada! E _Jane_, obrigada pelas suas maravilhosas sugestões também!

Agora que eu sei também que a maioria não me abandona falando sozinha no palanque, mesmo que eu fique hooooooooras falando, eu vou abusar da paciência de vocês! (hohoho) (¬¬ isso soou meio 'papai-noel')

Bom, Vamos lá... Meus agradecimentos _báááááááááááááááásicos_ que vocês já conhecem, não?

Primeiro, quero agradecer de coração à **miss Jane Poltergeist**, minha filhinha linda que aceitou ser modestamente representada aqui nessa fic doida dessa criatura doida que vos escreve... _Jane_, nem em mil anos eu conseguiria representar você à altura, você é única e muito especial, mas... Eu tentei! Rsrs Só me perdoe por ter mudado tão descaradamente sua personalidade, mas se não fosse assim, você agarrava o Remus ainda no prólogo e eu não teria uma fic! ¬¬ Então se contente com essa demora toda! Huahuahua Pelo menos agora você tem o Remus oficialmente...

Segundamente (gente, o Word reconheceu essa palavra!!! o// E eu achando que estava inventando...), eu quero deixar um agradecimento especial às sete pessoas que estiveram comentando em todos os capítulos: a **JhU** **Radcliffe**, **miss Jane Poltergeist**, **Flavinha Greeneye**, **Gabi LBP**, **-Laura-**, **Ly Black** e a **jehssik**. Meninas, o carinho de vocês foi essencial pra sobrevivência dessa fic, obrigada mesmo pelo tempo que vocês dedicaram me escrevendo review´s sempre tão especiais!!

Terceiramente (Rá, por essa o Word não esperava...), um beijo bem grande a TODOS vocês que comentaram aqui, seja em um capítulo, dois ou sempre, é por cada linha que vocês me escrevem que eu escrevo pra vocês! Vamos lá, em ordem de aparição por aqui... **JhU Radcliffe** (minha sobrinha VIP que dá em cima do James descaradamente até quando a Lily vem responder os comentários), **miss Jane Poltergeist** (minha filhota que agüenta todas as minhas loucuras dentro e fora de MC), **Kmillosk** (doutora que sempre que consegue um tempinho passa pra me dar um oi), **Flavinha Greeneye** (minha amiguinha super especial, que eu amo e que ainda está me devendo uma cartinha! huahuahua), **Gabi LBP** (que me divertiu muito ameaçando e brigando com o James, que algumas vezes ta revoltada com o cervo, outras com o Sirius, e até com a Lucy por ver o Remus sem camisa, mas nunca com o lobinho...), **Nanda** (que apareceu aqui na estréia da fic), **-Laura-** (que está sempre presente nas minhas fics e ainda me acha boazinha mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz com o Sirius), **Ly Black** (minha xuxu-filha que _ama_ quando eu deixo ela curiosa), **jehssik** (que me mandou mensagem depois que acabou MC pedindo continuação, chegou toda tímida e hoje em dia não deixa de comentar um capítulo sequer), **Bruna Black** (minha filhinha que mesmo amando o Sirius, adora vê-lo sofrer), **Serene D. Black/Vivis Drecco** (que me deu idéias ótimas de como matar o Peter), **Aline** (que queria matar o Diggory pra ele não competir com o Sirius), **Lara Black** (que leu MC1 e adorou a Lucy), **.Miss.H.Granger.** (que ama o Remus e acha ele perfeito), **gaby granger** (que me fez rir muito quando conversava com os personagens e mais uma que adora ver o Sirius sofrendo), **Nara Rossinoli Maciel** (que assim como eu, adora ver o Sirius com ciúmes), **Grace Black** (que acha o Remus e a Jane os mais lindinhos), **B.Drake** (que achou uma fofura o Sirius todo romântico), **Yuufu** (que eu conheci aqui em MC2, chegou tímida, entrou na comú, e hoje é até minha filhinha número quatro), **Sir Andrew Stepking** (que eu não vou dizer de novo que é o único garoto a comentar nas minhas fics porque isso ta ficando repetitivo, mas é quem acha que o Sirius já ficou até com a Rosmerta XD), **Nanda22** (que é apaixonada pelo Sirius e só permite que a Lucy dê beijo técnico no cachorrão), **Dm Tayashi** (que tenta me persuadir com vários casais pra MC ter continuação), **Brebs** (que chegou no finalzinho e me alegrou muito com suas review´s fofas), **Tahh Black** (que eu consegui divertir com essa série maluca e que agora está sempre presente nas minhas fics), **miss Moony** (que quase morreu imaginando a cena do lobinho sem camisa), **.Missy.-.Goldy.** (filhota internacional que apareceu aqui no finalzinho pra agradar a Mummys). **Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém!!!**

Essa é minha terceira fic terminada! Gente, _eu_ que não escrevia nem cartões de Natal... A culpa é toda de vocês que incentivam essa doida aqui!!! Muito obrigada pelo carinho que eu sempre recebo e pelas horas de diversão que vocês me proporcionam!

Eu vou sentir saudades imensas daqui... De Míopes Cupidos de um modo geral, porque a maioria das amizades que eu fiz nesse mundo de fanfics nasceram, especialmente, em MC e MC2! Saibam que com os comentários de vocês, dos mais curtinhos até os de mais de 20 páginas no Word (_mais um record da miss Jane_), eu me diverti muito e me emocionei de uma forma diferente com cada um deles.

Eu só tenho a agradecer à vocês por serem pessoinhas tão divertidas, tão apaixonadas por seus personagens preferidos, tão boazinhas por me aturarem, tão perigosas quando querem me ameaçar por causa da demora, tão especiais e algumas tão malucas quanto eu. Vocês são umas gracinhas, mesmo e mesmo!

Queria ficar aqui falando durante horas, mas tenho que ir agora porque eu estou chorando mesmo... Já estou com saudades...

Um beijo enorme pra cada um de vocês.

Luci E. Potter.


End file.
